The Legend of Guardians
by Little Sayuri
Summary: Les ténèbres menace la terre d'Hyrule. Armée de son courage, un jeune garçon nommer Jack, quitte la forêt pour se lancer dans une aventure des plus périlleuse et... loufoque.
1. L'épée le bouclier et L'Emeraude Colibri

_Salut ! me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fic mêlant deux univers totalement différents ! les cinq légendes et The legend of Zelda – Ocarina of Time N64 ! si vous aimez ces deux univers soyez les bienvenues ! ^^ si vous ne connaissez pas, soyez le bienvenue aussi ! ^^_

_Alors pour cette fic, les noms des personnages des cinq légendes resteront tel qu'il est. Je ne ferais pas comme avec mon OS sur Star Wars et Les cinq légendes, ou j'ai modifié les noms. Là, Jack restera Jack. Il sera juste incrusté comme les autres dans l'univers du jeu. Ça va promettre ! ^^_

_Sachez aussi que cet fic raconte le jeu Ocarina of Time mais de façon abréger, donc ça sera une fic courte. Si on fait bien des jeux en speed run, moi j'avais envie de refaire le jeu en speed write! XD_

_Alors pour cette fic, ce n'est pas moi la coupable! Du moins pas entièrement. :3 C'est Naima Sariah qui m'a insufflé cette idée de fic dans mon pauvre petit cerveau ! XDD Naima, si tu lis ce chapitre, je te salue et je te remercie à nouveau ! XD la moitié n'aurait pas été possible sans toi et tes idées folles ! XD cette fic t'est donc dédié ! merci qui ? XD_

_À la base, c'était un simple délire dans une conversation entre nous deux, mais qui est parti en live et voila comment on a pondu ce truc loufoque ! et comme on ne voulait pas garder ça pour nous et qu'on voulait vous la faire partager, et ben voilà, j'en ai fait une petite fic ! La plupart des conneries balancées sont de nous deux, donc chercher pas la coupable ! XD (en fait la majeure partie c'est elle, mais je ne dénonce personne ! chuuuut !) 0:)_

_Je tiens également à préciser qu'on n'a absolument pas voulu descendre ce magnifique jeu ! tout ce que vous lirez, c'est juste pour rire ! XD de plus je n'arrêtais pas de me dire « et si ça c'était passer comme ça ? » héhéhé ! ^^_

_Attention ! attention ! il est important de noter que l'auteur a dû apparemment consommer pas mal de champignons hallucinogènes durant la rédaction de cette histoire ! XD et message d'avertissement de NaimaSariah qui tient à préciser qu'elle n'a aucunement contribué à ce fruit du diable que vous vous apprêtez à lire. Aucunement. Elle insiste. Non elle ne fuit pas votre regard ! XD _

_Bonne lecture à tous en tout cas, et marrez-vous bien ! :D _

* * *

**Quête n°1 – L 'épée, le bouclier et L'Émeraude Colibri**

_Dans l'immense forêt d'Hyrule…_

_Les siècles m'ont choisi comme le gardien spirituel des bois..._

_Je suis... l'arbre Mojo._

_Les colibris sont mes enfants. Ils sont le peuple de la forêt._

_Dès la naissance, chaque Colibri reçoit sa fée._

_Mais seul un jeune garçon n'avait pas de fée..._

Dans une cabane en bois, sur un lit pour le moins douillet, un jeune garçon à la tunique verte et aux cheveux bruns dormait, mais semblait être pris en proie par un cauchemar.

- Brr... brr... gémissait l'enfant

oO*Oo

C'était la nuit, un soir d'orage. le ciel était sombre, le tonnerre gronder et la pluie tomber sur la plaine d'Hyrule. Un jeune garçon de 11 ans se tenait devant le pont-levis d'un grand château à la muraille blanche. Une fée volait à ses côtés.

Des bruits de pas de course se faisaient entendre frénétiquement malgré le tumulte du ciel. S'écartant, il put voir un lapin géant à la fourrure bleue et revêtue partiellement d'une armure bleu et argent, ainsi qu'une petite fille faisant office de cavalière. Elle s'accrochait comme elle pouvait à sa monture. Elle devait avoir aussi dans les 11 ans, une chevelure brune sous une coiffe blanche, bleu et violette, des yeux verts et d'une robe aux couleurs similaires à la coiffe. L'inquiétude, la désolation, la peur et la tristesse se lisait dans ses grands yeux, tandis qu'elle fixait le garçon et s'éloigner aux triples galops sur le dos du lapin.

Le garçon la regardait s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit un reniflement de cheval dans son dos. Il se retourna, surpris, et put voir un grand cheval noir aux yeux jaunes, avec sur son dos, un grand cavalier en armure noire.

Il avait la peau grise, des cheveux noir de jais, des yeux d'ambre similaire au canasson, une armure lourde noire, une parure frontale d'or et d'argent et le regard féroce. Il fixa l'enfant et levant sa main vers lui, provoquant un cri de terreur chez l'enfant...

oO*Oo

_Quenotte..._

_Quenotte, où est tu ?_

_Viens à moi..._

Devant un arbre immense, une petite fée aux couleurs chatoyantes de bleu turquoise, de vert et de jaune voletait sur place, écoutant attentivement les paroles de son maître.

- Quenotte la fée... écoute mes paroles, les paroles du très vénérable arbre Mojo. Sens-tu le danger qui rode ? cette aura ténébreuse qui s'abat sur le royaume. Des forces maléfiques s'activent dans l'ombre et préparent l'invasion d'Hyrule... depuis toujours, la forêt Colibri s'éléve comme un rempart contre les forces chaotiques assurant le maintien de l'ordre et de la loi... Mais face à ce pouvoir terrifiant et infernal, mes pouvoirs ne sont que misère... Le temps est venu pour ce garçon sans fée de commencer son périple... cet enfant, dont la destinée est de conduire Hyrule sur la voie de la justice et de la vérité. Va... Quenotte ! trouve notre jeune ami et présente le devant moi... il ne me reste que peu de temps. Vole Quenotte, vole ! le destin de la forêt, que dis-je, du monde dépend de toi ! termina le doyen de la forêt.

La petite fée acquiesça à la demande et l'urgence de la situation. Elle battit des ailes aussi vite que possible se frayant un chemin à travers un long couloir de feuillage et de liane, pour arriver dans un village verdoyant, fait de maison en forme de tronc.

Elle put voir plusieurs enfants avec des plumes de couleur verte, avec des ailes qui se baladaient dans le village, qui était assis sur le rebord d'une toiture, qui soulevait des cailloux, etc. Chacun d'eux avait une petite fée semblable à Quenotte à leur côté.

Elle vola jusqu'à l'autre bout du village, cherchant du regard la maison du garçon dont lui avait parlé l'arbre Mojo. Quand elle le vit, elle fonça vers elle, mais dans sa précipitation, elle se prit la barrière de bois en pleine poire !

- Ouch ! Couina-t-elle en se massant le visage

Elle secoua sa tête et repris plus calmement son envol, passant à travers les barreaux, pour rentrer finalement dans la maisonnette. Elle vit enfin l'objet, enfin plutôt la personne de ses recherches. Le jeune garçon était encore couché et semblait dormir paisiblement, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à l'appeler pour le tirer de son sommeil.

- Hé, Jack ! debout ! maintenant !

Mauvaise idée ! À peine eut-elle fini qu'elle se prit un oreiller de plein fouet lancer à toute vitesse par la marmotte verte. La trajectoire fut longue et elle alla se plaquer avec l'édredon contre le mur !

- Aie ! mais ça va pas la tête !? piailla t-elle outrée tandis que le coussin gisait au sol

Jack était encore plongé dans son sommeil et grogna légèrement. Mais Quenotte n'abandonna pas pour autant et se rapprocha aussitôt du lit.

- Le très vénérable arbre Mojo veut te parler ! réveilles-toi, Jack !

Mais Jack l'ignora encore en tournant son visage de l'autre côté pour ne plus être dérangé par la petite fée... Agacée, elle se mit à voler à toute vitesse autour de la tête de Jack, faisant le plus de vacarme possible avec ces ailes.

- Ho ! tu vas te lever oui ? la destinée d'Hyrule repose-t-elle sur un garçon aussi paresseux ?

Contraint de sortir de son sommeil et de devoir quitter son lit, Jack se leva péniblement, et s'étira avant de fixer avec fureur la fée de ses yeux bruns.

- Haa... enfin debout ! moi, c'est Quenotte la fée ! le très vénérable arbre Mojo m'a désigné pour être ta partenaire ! j'en suis très honorée ! le très vénérable arbre Mojo veut te parler ! allons-y tout de suite ! piailla-t-elle toute contente

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix alors... allez, allons –y ! dit-il avec un semblant de motivation.

Adieu le lit douillet, mais bon débarra l'étrange cauchemar. Il se leva donc de son lit et entreprit de sortir de sa maisonnette construite en hauteur dans un arbre. Les rayons du soleil illuminé le village et vient se refléter également sur son visage. Mais à peine fut-il sorti qu'une jeune fille aillée du nom de Fée, accompagnée de sa propre fée, se mit à voler jusqu'en bas de sa maison.

- Hé ! Salut Jack ! Salua-t-elle avec un immense sourire et de grands gestes de la main

- Bon sang, c'est le jour des visites faut croire... soupira gaiement Jack.

Bon faut descendre maintenant. Alors deux possibilités s'offre en général. Soit tu descends gentiment par l'échelle. Soit tu saute.

- Ouais ben je crois que je vais descendre gentiment par l'échelle. Vu que j'suis encore un peu dans les vapes, c'est moins dangereux. Se dit-il

Il se mit en position pour descendre par l'échelle, mais maladroitement, son pied glissa de la barre, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, dos à terre.

- Aiieeeuh... j'aurais mieux fait de sauter...

- Ça va Jack ? demanda Fée

- Oui oui... c'est juste ces saletés de chaussures... j'ai horreur d'en porter ! mais je suis bien obligé ! y'a orties partout dans le village !

- C'est juste.

Elle regarder Jack avec un sourire amuser, tandis que Quenotte rejoignit Jack. Fée la regarda avec des yeux de joie !

- Whoaaaaa ! une fée ! enfin tu as reçu une fée, Jack !

Elle laissa un petit rire de joie s'échapper de ses lèvres, se yeux violets brillant tout autant de joie !

- Yippiii ! quelle bonne nouvelle ! je suis si heureuse ! tu es presque un vrai Colibri maintenant, Jack !

- Euh... ouais presque. Manque plus que les ailes... dit-il tout bas.

- Alors c'est vrai ?

- De quoi ?

- Que le très vénérable arbre Mojo t'a convoquée ?

- Je sais pas je viens de l'apprendre.

- C'est un véritable honneur d'être convoqué par le vénérable arbre Mojo tu sais !

- Euh... je...

- Je vais t'attendre ici ! va voir le vénérable arbre Mojo !

- Euh... ok... d'façon je n'ai rien d'autre à faire là.

- Mais un conseil. Mido est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui. Et il refusera de te laisser passer si tu n'as pas ton équipement. De plus il pétera un plomb pendant des heures dans tout le village ! Dit-elle avec un regard désolé

- On peut m'expliquer pourquoi on fout un vigile grincheux et colérique devant l'entrée alors que je suis convoqué d'urgence maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais rien. il fait son boulot de chef.

- Moi je dis surtout que c'est pour me faire ch...

- Hum hum ! en tout cas, cherchent d'abord une arme et un bouclier. Il sera moins hargneux.

- Merci du tuyau Fée. À tout à l'heure peut être ? salua-t-il d'un clin d'oeil séducteur

Il partit donc en quête d'équipement, saluant Fée d'un signe de la main, tandis qu'elle lui rendait la pareil, rougissant légèrement. Accompagné de Quenotte, il fit le tour du village d'un regard.

- Où est-ce que je pourrais me trouver une arme Quenotte ?

- Hum... je crois savoir qu'il y'en a une assez importante qui est cachée dans un coffre, de l'autre côté du village.

- Ah ? et c'est par où ?

- Juste à côté de ta maison. Y'a un passage qui t'y emmènera.

- Ça roule.

Jack se dirigea donc vers la petite colline, en quête de ce fameux passage. Après deux minutes de recherche, Jack s'exclama tout joyeux

- Ah aaah ! le voilà !

Un trou dans le mur se faisait voir. Jack se mit donc à genoux et trotta comme il pouvait à travers le mince couloir.

- Pff... la vache faut pas être gros ! j'espère que la raison de cette convocation en vaut pas la peine pour que je me traîne à quatre pattes !

Il arriva finalement au bout. Il avança prudemment dans les couloirs en faisant attention de ne pas se prendre les énormes caillasses sur la figure. Y'aurais de la purée de Colibri au menu aujourd'hui !

- Je crois que je comprendrais jamais comment ces pierres font pour rouler en rond et d'elle-même autour du rocher...aaah ! voilà le fameux coffre !

- Oui ! ouvre le Jack ! piailla t-elle joyeuse

- Ok ça devrait pas poser de problèmes... hé ! c'est fermé !

- Quoi ?

- Ça veut pas s'ouvrir ! gnieeeeeeeuuh ! Gniéééééééééé ! Aaargh... non j'y arrive pas... vu la taille du cadenas, ce n'est pas la peine... grogna-t-il après avoir essayé plusieurs fois.

- Euh Jack ? t'a lu le panneau ? demanda-t-elle en indiquant la pancarte de sa main

- Non. pourquoi ? je devrais ?

- Faut toujours lire les pancartes. Elles sont là pour t'aider tu sais. Conseilla la fée

- Je suis pas fada de lecture. Mais bon, lisons donc cette fichue pancarte.

Il s'approcha donc et put lire :

_L'ouverture du coffre nécessite :_

_Compétence +1 en crochetage de serrure._

_PS : bon courage !_

- Quoi ?! compétence 1 en crochetage de serrure !? non mais t'a vu ça où ? s'emporta-t-il

- Calme toi Jack et réfléchit à un moyen de l'ouvrir. Conseilla la fée

- Aaah il faut des compétences en crochetage. Et bien en voila des compétences !

De rage il prit à dex mains un gros caillou, qu'il cogna de toutes ses forces contre le cadenas, qui se cassa sous l'effet du choc.

- Pfouaaa... trop facile !

Il ouvrit donc le coffre et en sortit une petite épée scintillante, sertit d'un petit joyau d'or et de rouge sur la garde.

- Et voilà ! plus que le bouclier a trouvé ! mais en attendant...voilà ce que j'en fais de votre pancarte ! YIAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Il venait de saisir son épée pour trancher la pancarte qui s'effondra à l'envers sur le sol. jack purent ainsi lire en gros caractère :

_L.O.L._

- Quoi ?! Non mais ! c'est quoi ce ... ?!

- Jack ! n'oublie pas qu'on doit aller voir l'arbre Mojo !

- Je sais. Bon. Où je peux me trouver un bouclier ? hum... une boutique. mais c'est cher ! j'ai autant mieux fait de le faire moi-même !

- Ce n'est pas sage Jack. Il te faut un bon équipement !

- Ok. Je vais user de mes compétences en marchandage. Hé hé...

Quenotte leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son coéquipier. Ils sortirent donc de nouveau de la cachette, et se dirigèrent en direction de la boutique prés du couloir menant à l'arbre doyen du village. Arriver, Jack salua le vendeur qui le salua en retour.

- Bonjour Jack ! qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Le bouclier qui est sur ton étalage.

- Ok. Ça fera 40 rubis.

- Je les ai pas.

- Alors reviens quand tu les auras.

- Je pensais que tu me ferais cadeau de ce bouclier après tous les services que je t'ai rendus.

- Aaah euh... oui mais... ce n'est pas le genre de la maison.

- Oh allez ! tu peux me faire cadeau de ce bouclier ! après tout, je t'ai bien fourni certains matériaux à vendre à chaque fois que tu en avais besoin.

- Oui mais...

- Et quand je t'ai aidé à enlever toutes les caillasses qui étaient devant ta boutique ? et quand j'ai réparé ta toiture qui menaçait tes clients ? Doivent-ils savoir que leur vendeur n'est pas du genre à dépanner un ami quand il a besoin d'aide ?

- Non. allez tu as raison. Tous tes services valent bien un bouclier.

- Trop aimable. Merci ! dit-il, souriant a pleine dents.

Il sortit de la boutique, le visage triomphants. Et voilà il avait tout son équipement, et une fée.

- Bon. Maintenant que je suis équipé, allons voir le vieux !

- Jack ! un peu de respect ! rouspéta la fée

- Oops désoler. C'est pour me motiver, tu comprends ? souriait-il

- Mouais...

Il s'avança donc vers l'entrée conduisant à l'arbre Mojo. Et comme Fée le lui avait dit, Mido se trouver là, le visage grognon, bras tendu vers le brun.

- Si tu veux voir le vénérable arbre Mojo, il te faut d'abord une épée et un bouclier !

- Hé ! ouvre tes n'oeil ! j'ai ce qu'il faut, et une fée en prime alors ton discourt de grand chef, tu l'oublies et tu me laisses passer.

- Mais je...

- Aller ! cap au sud ! j'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Mais j'ai encore rien dit... fit-il en courant bouder vers sa cabane

- Pff... chouineur. Bon. Voilà déjà ça de fait ! aller, on avance.

Ils avancèrent et sortirent donc du couloir où ils purent voir l'arbre Mojo, grand, majestueux, et vieux aussi, attendre dans sa clairière. Néanmoins une drôle d'atmosphère planait dans l'air.

- Vénérable arbre Mojo... je suis de retour ! s'exclama Quenotte en volant avec joie vers lui

- Oh... Quenotte... enfin te voici... Jack... soit le bienvenu...

- Euh... merci... votre... grandeur... bafouilla Jack mal a l'aise de parler à un arbre géant

- Écoute, écoute bien jeune enfant, moi l'Arbre...

- Euh, épargnez-moi des longs discourt et allez à l'essentiel. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était urgent non ? alors faite moi un résumer.

- Jack ! un peu de respect ! s'emporta la fée

- Non il a raison Quenotte. Autant être bref vu le temps qu'il me reste. Jack.

- Oui ?

- En gros, nous sommes tous dans la merde. Le monde court un grand danger ! et nous avons besoin d'un héros. Ce sera toi. Et cherche pas à comprendre, c'est dans la prophétie.

- Quoi ?! je... oh non... pas une prophétie... c'est toujours chiant les prophéties...

- Certes c'est vrai. De plus, je suis mourant à cause d'un mauvais sort lancé par notre ennemi pour une pierre sacrée que je refusais de lui donner. L'Émeraude Colibri. De ce fait, je te la donne ! attrape !

L'arbre Mojo ouvrit la bouche, lui cracha une pierre verte et doré, que Jack se prit dans la figure !

- Beurk ! vous pouviez pas me la donner de façon moins brutale ?!

- J'ai pas de bras. Fit-il

- Oops. Désoler. Bref, et votre mauvais sort ? c'est quoi ?

- Une grosse bestiole c'est installer dans mes entrailles et me pourrissait de l'intérieur. Mais par chance, j'ai réussi à l'exterminer de l'intérieur grâce à mes sucs gastriques en puissance ! une indigestion de noix Mojo, ça peut se comprendre... mais elle avait déjà fait beaucoup de ravage et m'a absorbé une immense partie de mon énergie. Le peu qui me reste me suffit pour te confier cette mission.

- Quelle mission.

- Tu dois aller au château d'Hyrule pour rencontrer la princesse de la destinée !

- Une... une princesse ?! cool ! elle est jolie au moins ? ce n'est pas un laideron ?

- Jack ! siffla Quenotte

- La plus belle fille du royaume, petit coquin ! répondit l'arbre d'une voix malicieuse

- Chiche ! quand est-ce qu'on part ?

- Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir le coup durant tout ce voyage... se plaignit la petite fée

- Bientôt. Et je t'épargne l'histoire des dieux et de la relique de la triforce, la princesse te le racontera mieux que moi ! moi j'ai plu assez de sève pour parler et faire de long discourt.

- Merci, vu que je viens de me réveiller, ça m'arrange ! bon ben j'y vais. Encore merci !

- Jack ! Avant de partir, prend donc les items nécessaires pour ta quête... il se trouve dans un coffre derrière mon tronc. Je les ai... expulser. à cause de mon indigestion...

- Bwaaa ! ne me dites pas que... oh non ! s'exclama Jack

- Hate toi Jack ! bon courage a toi ! Quenotte, belle petite fée... aide Jack du mieux que tu peux dans sa quête. je t'en prie... Quenotte... adieuuuuuuuu...

- Hé mais attendez ! vous m'avez pas dit où c'est le chateauuuuu ! s'exclama Jack

Mais hélas, l'arbre Mojo n'était plus de ce monde. Il avait complètement desséché, la bouche ouverte, offrant un triste spectacle au jeune garçon et à la petite fée.

- Bon. Récupérons ce qu'il a chi... euh... relâcher, et partons d'ici.

Jack alla trouver le coffre recouvert de sève, l'ouvrit, et récupéra un sac à dos vert, un lance-pierre, des noix, un coeur de vie, des graines et des bâtons Mojo, et une grande bourse portable contenant déjà 20 rubis.

- Bon. Ben voilà. Je sais pas si je me servirais de tout ça, mais bon. Allez en route Quenotte. Direction le château ! et la princesse !

- Oui. En route... adieu... vénérable arbre Mojo...

Et ils partirent donc tous les deux en direction de la sortie du village, ne croisant personne en route, de peur qu'on les blâme, alors qu'ils n'y sont pour rien. Arrivant au pont menant vers le monde extérieur, Jack fut stopper dans sa course par la voix de Fée.

- Oh... alors tu pars déjà... Jack ?

Le brun se retourna pour voir les yeux triste et violet de son amie ailée.

- Je me disais aussi au fond que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Je le savais. Car tu es différent de tous les habitants du village. Tu n'as pas de plumes, pas d'ailes, et tu ne ponds pas d'œuf...

- Euh... hum... merci pour l'analyse... sympa.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave... nous serons amis pour toujours... n'est ce pas ?

- Je... Fée... je...

- Je veux que tu gardes cet ocarina... prend en grand soin !

- Merci...

- Pense à moi en jouant de l'ocarina. Et un jour peut être... tu reviendras me voir...

- Fée...

Jack s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue avec tendresse, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Que ce soit durant le temps que j'ai passé ici, ou le temps que je passerais là-bas, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer...

Elle lui souria, et il lui rendit son sourire. Puis il laissa sa main quittait la joue de la jolie Colibri, pour ensuite se mettre à courir, vers l'aventure. Fée le regardait s'éloigner, les larmes aux yeux, et le visage triste... s'attendant à recevoir un baiser d'adieu...

* * *

_Voilà fin de ce premier chapitre ! :D vous en avez pensé quoi ? d'ailleurs comme c'est un jeu vidéo, j'ai remplacé « chapitre » par « quête » ! sympa non ? :D_

_Oui alors Jack/Link qui parle et qui répond c'est bizarre ! lui qui ne cause pas dans le jeu ! XD mais dites-vous que pour moi ça été encore plus dure ! à chaque scène et événement je me suis dit « qu'est qu'il aurait bien pu dire s'il avait pu parler dans le jeu ? « du coup c'était l'occasion d'être inventive ! Naima et moi on s'est bien marré ! XD_

_Au niveau de la publication, grande nouvelle, je posterais deux chapitres par semaine ! un le lundi et un le jeudi. :D_

_La conception des idées de base nous a fait rire au point qu'on allait s'étouffer ! En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu, et qu'il vous est bien fait rire aussi, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et je vous dis à jeudi pour la suite de la noble quête du petit Jack ! ^^_


	2. La princesse et le chant de la nounou

_Que grâce soit rendu à ceux qui ont fait des let's play de Zelda Ocarina of Time ! sans les vidéos, je pense que ça aurait dur de refaire la majeure partie importante de l'histoire et de réécrire des phrases et scènes culte ! XD bonne lecture à tous ! ^^_

**_Naima_**_: EH ouais que je l'ai fait ! hahaaa ! quand je dis que je la ferais cette fic, et ben voila je l'ai faite ! :D je savais que tu serais la première à laisser une review ! :D logique, tu es la deuxième responsable de ce projet de fou ! faut bien que j'aie ton avis ! Héhéhé ! ^^_

_Eh oui Navi avec son cri mythique « gniaou ! » XD et pour le coup de la pancarte est ravie ! XD hééé ! je ne pouvais pas te dire tous mes délires ! d'ailleurs celle la, je l'ai eu sur le coup de l'inspiration quand j'écrivais ! :p et oui hélas je suis démasqué pour skyrim ! XD pour Mido disons que c'est une vengeance d'enfance car combien de fois on n'a pas eu à supporter son discours à chaque nouvelle partie ?! VENGANCE ! je l'ai envoyé balader ! XD et oui j'ai mis t'a phrase avec Fée ! pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas mise ? hein ? :D. Tkt, j'ai mis plusieurs de tes conneries dans cette fic, et tu les reconnaître surement ! XD_

_Et Jink ?! pas mal trouvé ! :D je pense que si j'avais fait comme avec star wars j'aurais changé son nom comme ça ! ;D et oui pour lui les emmerdes commencent ! ^^ et oui je confirme que ce jour-là, j'ai bien failli crever de rire ! mais j'aime quand je délire comme ça avec quelqu'un ! XD de rien pour la dédicace et oui, au plaisir de délirer à nouveau avec toi ! XD bonne lecture pour la quête n°2 ! :D_

* * *

Quête n°2 – La princesse et le chant de la nounou

Une aventure palpitante se faisait sentir dans l'air et dans le coeur de notre jeune héros. Accompagné de sa fidèle fée, Quenotte, il sortit de sa forêt natale, afin de faire face au monde et voir pour la première fois de sa vie, l'immense plaine d'Hyrule.

- Tu parles ! je sens venir les ampoules aux pieds ! et puis je ne sais même pas où c'est le château !

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Hein ? qui parle ?

- Hou houuuu ! Jack... regarde un peu par là !

Jack et Quenotte levèrent les yeux pour voir un gros hiboux brun et majestueux percher sur un arbre.

- Ah bah ça commence bien ! un hibou qui parle ... et qui... hé ! attendez ! comment vous connaissez mon nom ?!

- Je sais beaucoup de choses jeune héros. Je peux aisément les deviner.

- Ah ouais ? rien que ça ?

- Mes précieux conseils t'aideront dans ta quête, Jack.

- Ah bah ça tombe bien ! c'est par où le château ?

- Tout droit puis à ta droite. En fait c'est le gros bâtiment blanc repérable depuis le sud du terrain.

- Ok. C'est parti alors. merci !

- Prépares-toi car ta noble quête débute enfin ! et...

- Oui oui je sais tout ça, on me l'a déjà dit. Excuse mais là j'ai pas le temps, le monde est en danger et je suis pressé ! et puis je veux voir la jolie princesse ! bye !

Et avec un sourire d'effronté, il tailla la route au pas de course, Quenotte volant a ses côtés, le barda de son sac retentissant à chaque pas. le hibou le regarda et secoua la tête avec inquiétude.

- Hé ben si c'est lui qui doit sauver notre monde, on est bien parti. Jcrois même qu'on aura du souci à se faire !

Et il s'envola vers on ne sait où. Jack courra le plus vite possible jusqu'au château.

- Vite Jack ! ils fermeront le pont dès que la nuit sera tombé !

- Je... pff... je sais... je fais. ce que je peux... mais je suis chargé... pff...pff...

À bout de souffle il arriva enfin au château ! enfin, du moins dans la partie de la ville ! il s'avança le regard émerveiller et curieux. Ça le changeait de la forêt !

- Whouaaaa... c'est beau ! c'est grand ! c'est... blanc. Moi qui suis habitué au vert...

- Tu t'y feras vite. Bon. Cherchons un moyen d'aller au château

Ils entrèrent donc sur la place du village. Elle était peuplée de gens qui riait, discuter, courait, marcher, danser, etc. Les yeux se baladant partout face à cette découverte, Jack ne regarda pas devant lui et percuta une personne. enfin, plutôt une enfant. De taille... balèze.

- Héééé ! regarde où tu vas petit pois !

- Mais je... oooouh la...

Jack leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice. Il en avait les yeux grand ouvert ! elle était de taille assez ronde, petite, les cheveux bruns en pétard, et l'air grincheux. Elle portait une robe mi-rouge, mi-blanche, avec un foulard rose autour du cou.

- De... désoler. Bafouilla Jack.

- T'est pas du coin toi ! hein ?

- Euh... non.

- Ça se voit à tes fringues ! et puis à la loupiote qui vole prés de toi.

- Loupiote ? répétèrent Jack et Quenotte en même temps

- Aaah ! mais t'est de la forêt ?! ce qui expliquerait tout !

- Euh... ouais. Je m'appelle Jack.

- Moi, c'est Choupette. Je viens du ranch Li Li situé au centre de la plaine d'Hyrule. Mon père, Nord, est parti livrer du lait au château mais il ne revient pas alors qu'on a d'autres tournée à faire ! il doit encore être en train de pioncer !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas au palais le chercher ?

- Ah ! Je veux bien, mais la grille est fermée ! ils laisse passer personne ! alors je suis obligé d'attendre. Et ça me gave !

- Euh... ben moi je vais au palais. Si je le vois, je lui passe le message.

- Sérieux ? oh ! t'est gentil petit pois ! euh... Jack ! merci. Et t'en fais pas ! si tu entends des ronflements, c'est que c'est lui !

- Ok, je prends note.

- En revanche bon courage pour le réveiller. Moi j'y arrive en criant, mais les autres... ils galèrent. C'est pour ça que je te donne, ça !

- C'est quoi ?

- Un œuf voyons ! son chant aidera papa à se réveiller !

- Je suis pas une poule, mais... t'en fais pas, ça ira. Allez à plus !

Jack s'éloigna vite fait de la petite fille, qui lui foutait une trouille malgré qu'elle avait changé d'attitude ! et là, il les vit. Les tours blanches du château qui s'élever dans le ciel. Château majestueux dans un pays potentiellement prospère. Réajustant son sac à dos, il avança d'un pas quand il fut intercepter par un jeune homme au regard fou.

- Hé mais... !

- Jack ! fit Quenotte un peu surprise

- Vends-moi un truc ! Vends-moi un truc ! Vends-moi un truc ! implora l'inconnu

- Mais j'ai rien à vendre mec ! lâche- moi !

- Vraiment ?! oh... domaaaaaage... hé ! et si tu me vendais ta fée !?

- Hein ?! firent –ils en coeur

- Oh oui la jolie fée ! Vend-la-moi ! Vend-la-moi ! s'exclama-t-il tout joyeux

- Mais Quenotte n'ai pas à vendre !

- Merci Jack ! remercia quenotte avec un regard ému

- Allez steu plait... Je te l'achète pour 200 rubis !

- 200 rubis ?! MARCHÉ CONCLU ! viens la Quenotte ! dit-il en saisissant la fée dans ses mains

- Attends Jack ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'indigna la fée

- Quenotte essaie de comprendre, c'est la crise...

- Mais t'es pas sérieux !

- Allez je suis sûr que tu comprendras ! Par ici la monnaie ! fit-il tout souriant en tendant sa main vers l'inconnu

- Voilà ! tiens ! 200 rubis ! je n'ai pas de coupure de rubis bleu, alors je te mets 4 rubis rouges !

- Parfait ! tiens-la voilà ! a plus ! le salua-t-il avec joie

- Merci lutin vert ! A bientôt !

- Jaaaaack ! piailla la fée

- T'en fais pas jolie petite fée... je prendrais bien soin de toi ! tes jolies petites ailes seront parfaites pour une délicieuse potion !

- Hein ?! quoi ?! mais non ! Jaaack !

- Pas la peine ! il est parti ! allez ! reste sage...

Quenotte le foudroya du regard, et lui planta son nez pointu dans la main. le jeune homme la lâcha sous l'effet de la douleur, et Quenotte s'envola à toute vitesse pour rattraper Jack, qui lui marcher vers la grille du château.

- JACK ! s'exclama t-elle furieuse

- Huum ? oh Quenotte ! déjà de retour ? plaisanta-t-il

- COMMENT AS TU OSER ME VENDRE ?!

- Calme toi. Je savais que tu pouvais te défendre, et puis on a renfloué les caisses !

- C'EST PAS UNE RAISON !

- Oh allez, je voulais savoir si les fée était vraiment débrouillarde et vaillante comme on me l'a souvent raconté au village. Et ils avaient bien raison. Sauf que toi... tu es la meilleure !

- Pff... imbécile. Bon, on y va ?

- Ouais mais Choupette a raison. La grille est bien gardée et fermer. Impossible de passer. Sauf si on arrive à faire le tour...

- Et comment ?

- En escaladant tiens ! allez un peu d'exercice ! fit-il en se dirigeant vers des plantes grimpantes sur le mur de droite

- Y'a une question que je me pose Jack.

- Quoi ? fit-il en arrivant enfin en haut

- Comment on va trouver la princesse dans un château aussi grand et bien garder ?

- T'en fais pas. je la trouverais. J'ai un sixième sens pour trouver ce que je cherche. Et comme je veux la voir, je la trouverais...

Une fois le mur escaladé, Jack se fit siffler par quelqu'un.

- Hou houuuu ! Jack !

- Oh non pas lui... il ne va pas me lâcher...

- Hé Jack ! par ici ! appela le hibou

En effet le hibou était sur l'arbre prêt de la grille. S'il n'avait pas vu le jeune garçon c'est parce qu'il dormait.

- Jack tu vas au château voir la princesse ? demanda-t-il gentiment

- Euh... oui, sinon je ne m'embêterai pas à escalader un mur !

- Je vois. Elle se trouve dans l'enceinte du château. Fait juste bien attention de ne pas te faire repérer par les gardes ! frayes-toi un chemin parmi eux, escalade le mur prêt du domaine, longe les douves et tu trouveras un passage.

- Ce serait pas plus simple que tu me prennes sur ton dos et que tu m'emmènes directement à son balcon ?

- Peux pas. jsuis trop vieux. Et puis un héros doit agir de lui-même.

- C'est bon je plaisante ! j'en tirerais une plus grande satisfaction en la trouvant par moi-même ! hé hé.

- Bonne chance, petit... hou houuuuu !

Et il s'envola de nouveau, laissant Jack et Quenotte en plan. Ils poursuivirent donc leur infiltration, réussissant à ne pas se faire voir, et ils trouvèrent le petit mur. Jack l'escalada sans problème et atterrit finalement de l'autre côté de la grille. Il fallait longer les douves maintenant. Mais y'avais encore des gardes qui risquer de le voir. Pour se venger de sa blague de tout à l'heure, Quenotte poussa Jack dans l'eau fraîche des douves et le courant emportant gentiment notre jeune héros vers un terrain plus tranquille, loin des gardes.

Tremper et grognant contre Quenotte, qui éclater de rire, Jack continua d'avancer. Ils virent finalement le passage en question sur le mur du château. Mais y'avais pas que ça ! ils virent un gros bonhomme bien rond vétu de rouge et bleu, à la longue barbe blanche, qui ronflait comme pas possible ! le père de Choupette.

- Regarde le dormir ! c'est pas croyable ! comment peut on s'endormir comme ça en plein milieu du chemin !? s'exclama Jack stupéfait

- Utilise l'œuf que la petite ta donner.

- Petite, petite... t'a pas vu ce monstre ?! elle m'a foutu les chocottes ouais !

- Jack, on peut revenir à nos moutons ?

- Non, c'est notre cocotte, et dormeur ! et puis je fais comment pour l'utiliser ? il est même pas éclot !

- Tu sais alors ce qui te reste à faire. Souriait-elle.

Jack la regarda tout étonner, et mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre, avant de fixer sa fée avec une expression outrée.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non ! je ferais pas ça !

- Pour le bien du royaume Jack. Tu dois le faire !

- Jamais ! c'est... inenvisageable !

- c'est pas grand-chose à faire pourtant. Souriait-elle

- Je ne m'assoirais pas sur cet œuf ! je ne suis pas une poule !

- Si tu ne le fais pas, cet homme ne se lèvera jamais, et tu ne pourras pas voir la princesse. Fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules moqueuses.

Jack grogna, tandis qu'il gardait l'oeuf dans ses mains.

- Sale petite fée... je m'en souviendrais de celle-là ! grogna-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'oeuf.

- Oh c'est trop mimi ! on dirait que tu fais un gros popo !

- Tais toi ! ça me gène déjà de le faire, je ne veux pas de remarque ! j'espère que sa sera pas lon... AAAAAAAAAAAAAIEHH !

- Jack ! Chuuuuuttt !

- Quelque chose ma pincer les fesses !

- Oh ! regarde il est sorti de son œuf ! c'est y pas mimi la nature ? hein ?

- Mimi ?! cette saleté de volaille m'a becté le croupion ! il mériterait que je m'en fasse mon casse-croûte de ce soir ! Grogna-t-il d'un œil furax vers le poulet.

- Oublie pas pourquoi on l'a eu ! réveille le avec le poulet et va voir la Princesse !

- Mouais... aller ! piaille ! pousse ton cri ! fait ton grrr ! ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Cria-t-il en tendant le poulet vers le vieux.

- Jack, va-y doucement, c'est un jeune poulet !

- M'en fous ! je veux voir la princesse, et puis vengeance tiens ! répondit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le cul de l'oiseau

L'effet souhaité fut exaucer. Le volatile pi alla très fort et le vieux fut réveiller sur l'instant !

- Nom d'un yéti des montagnes ! On ne peut pas piquer un petit roupillon en paix ici ?

- Euh... monsieur... fit Jack quand il vit la taille imposante du ronfleur

- Bonjour mon ami ! qui est tu ?

- Euh... Jack. Vous êtes bien Nord ?

- Ouaip ! moi c'est Nord, patron du ranch Li Li. Je suis venu au château livre du lait, et... j'ai dû m'endormir... bref, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Euh, en fait, c'est Choupette qui m'envoie, et...

- Quoi ?! Choupette me cherche ?! houla ! jvais me faire crier dessus ! Choupette aime pas mes petites pauses ! jvais y couper !

Et le vieux se barra en courant à toute vitesse.

- Hé ! attendez ! je fais quoi moi de la poule !? demanda Jack

- Trop tard Jack. Il est déjà loin.

- Pff... bon ben... je te laisse poulet ! a plus !

- Cruel petit Colibri ! abandonner un poulet à sa naissance ! tu n'as pas honte !?

- Non ! bon allez ho hisse les caisses et hop ! à moi la princesse !

- Tu devras éviter pleins de garde, tu sais ? le château est bien gardé !

- Tiens donc... il y aurait des obstacles ? fit-il en réfléchissant avec un visage malicieux

- Hein ?

- Le preux chevalier contre le reste du château, pour trouver la princesse... intéressant...

- Aller rentre ! tu réfléchiras plus tard ! preux chevalier... pff...

- Critique pas ! où tu ne seras pas fée d'honneur à mon mariage !

- Vous vous êtes jamais vu, et tu veux l'épouser ? je doute qu'elle soit d'accord !

- Mais siiii... aucune damoiselle ne résiste à mon charme.

- Pff... allez, allons-y...

Ils entrèrent donc dans l'enceinte du château, ou se trouver des fontaines, des statues, des jardins, et plein de garde. Se faufiler pour les esquiver était un jeu d'enfant pour Jack. Quand il vit enfin l'entrée menant à un vaste cours non garder, ces yeux briller de joie et d'excitation.

- ENFIN ! enfin j'y suis ! aaah... j'ai dû faire face à une famille disproportionner, j'ai subi la fureur d'une poule diabolique, j'ai infiltré le château tout entier, et maintenant... nous y sommes ! à nous deux princesse ! bon, on réajuste le chapeau, la tunique... voilà. Je suis présentable. On bombe le torse, on relève la tête, le regard fier. Allons-y ! s'avança-t-il dans la cour.

- Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre... je sens que cette quête va être longue... très longue... soupira Quenotte.

Le héros et sa fée avancèrent dans la cour du château, décoré d'un ruisseau circulaire de fleur et d'arbre. Au loin on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette d'enfant. Probablement la princesse. Jack marcha calmement vers elle, réfléchissant a une éventuelle approche. Que devait-il lui dire ? que faire ? et est-ce que ça se passera bien ? n'allait-elle pas prévenir les gardes ?

Et enfin ça y'est ! il était là, devant elle, mais elle, elle était de dos, espionnant à travers la fenêtre.

- Hum hum. Fit Jack avec assurance

La princesse se retourna et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Jack afficha légèrement une bouche en « o », stupéfait de ce qu'il voyait. La princesse était vraiment jolie ! jolie brune, des grand yeux vert, un joli visage de poupée, habiller d'une coiffe et d'une jolie robe blanche, bleu et violette. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, tant elle était surprise de voir quelqu'un ici !

- Oh ! Qui !? qui est tu ? comment à tu éviter les gardes ? demanda-t-elle surprise avec sa jolie voix

- En faisant des roulades.

- Pardon ?

- Euh, Nan rien... ça m'a échappé.

- Je suis impressionné par ta performance d'élocution, preux chevalier ! piailla Quenotte avec moquerie

- Oh ? c'est quoi ça ? est-ce une... fée ?! demanda-t-elle en fixant son regard sur Quenotte

- Non. c'est une luciole... marmonna Jack avec moquerie à sa partenaire ailée

- Alors tu es un garçon... de la forêt ?

- Euh... non, je viens de la mine... marmonna-t-il

- Alors... mais alors... tu dois avoir la... la pierre ancestrale de la forêt ?! hein ? cette belle pierre verte et brillante !

- Euh...

- Alors... tu as la pierre ? demanda-t-elle avec espérance et un sourire adorable

- Mais laissez-moi parler enfin ! bien sur que je l'ai ! sinon, je ne serais pas là !

- J'en étais sure ! s'exclama t-elle heureuse

- Elle m'écoute pas... soupira-t-il sous les rires retenus de Quenotte.

- J'ai fait un rêve... dans ce rêve des nuages noirs et épais recouvrait la terre d'Hyrule. quand soudain, un rayon de lumière surgit de la forêt, dispersant les ténèbres et illuminant la terre... cette lumière se matérialisa sous la forme d'un garçon tenant une pierre verte dans les mains... une fée volait à ses côtés... je sais qu'une prophétie annonce la venue d'un enfant de la forêt. cet enfant... ne peut être que toi...

- Euh... ouais d'accord. Et vous êtes ?

- Oh ! pardonne-moi ! je parle, je parle et je ne me suis toujours pas présentée... fit-elle en portant sa main à sa bouche

Elle laissa sa main retomber, et baissa la tête avec un joli rougissement.

- Mon nom est Blanche, Princesse d'Hyrule. Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté

- Mon nom est Frost. Jack Frost. Et je suis à votre service Princesse... dit-il en se mettant à genoux, et saisissant la douce main de la damoiselle

- Euuh... fit-elle rougissante

- L'on m'a conté les mérites de votre beauté, mais je n'osais y croire sans avoir pu la contempler de mes propres yeux... et maintenant que je suis là, à vos genoux, je me rends compte combien ces manants ont menti ! vous n'êtes pas belle...

- Quoi ?! fit Quenotte outrée

- Pardon ? ne suis-je pas jolie ? s'inquiéta la princesse avec des yeux tristes et surpris face aux paroles du jeune garçon

- Vous êtes magnifique... termina-t-il avec un sourire charmeur et en déposant un baiser sur la main de la princesse

- Oooh... c'est très gentil... mais avec tout ça, j'ai oublié ton nom ! s'excusa-t-elle les joues rouges

- Je peux vous le murmurer à l'oreille si vous voulez. Proposa-t-il sur sa lancée

- Non, non ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Merci... euh... Jack Frost c'est ça ?

- Oui. C'est bien moi. mais appeler moi seulement Jack.

- Jack... c'est étrange... j'ai l'impression... de te connaitre.

- Moi de même... et depuis toujours j'ai l'impression...

- Étrange en effet. Alors... écoute-moi bien Jack. Je vais te raconter la légende du saint royaume, transmis dans ma famille depuis des siècles.

- Je suis tout ouïe, mais faite en moi un résumer s'il vous plaît.

- Entendu. Tachons d'être bref. Alors voilà.

Elle se racla discrètement la gorge, tandis que Jack l'observer à demi rêveur et à demi attentif.

- Voilà ce qu'elle raconte. Trois déesses d'or et de lumière créèrent et donnèrent vie à Hyrule, puis elles cachèrent leurs puissances, appeler triforce, dans un royaume caché. Celui qui possède la triforce a droit de faire un vœu. Si son coeur est bon, on a la paix, et si son coeur est mauvais, on est mal barré.

- Ouah...

- Mais ce n'est pas fini. L'entrée du royaume se trouve dans le temple du temps, et pour y accéder, il te faut trois pierres similaires à l'émeraude, et le trésor de ma famille, l'ocarina du temps. À tu tout compris ?

- Quand c'est vous qui me le dites, tout est clair comme de l'eau de roche, Princesse...

- Hum hum... fantastique ! oh fait j'ai oublié de te dire... je regardais par cette fenêtre et... les nuages noirs de mon rêve. je crois qu'ils symbolisent... cet homme !

- Vas-y fait voir !

La princesse s'écarta, et Jack et Quenotte s'avancèrent pour regarder ce que désigner la princesse. Au travers de la fenêtre, ils virent un homme en armure noire, assez grand et la peau grise qui s'avancer dans le couloir et qui se mit à genoux, comme pour prêter un serment.

- Tu vois cet homme aux yeux noir de haine ? C'est Pitch. Il est le chef des Gérudos, une tribu du désert. Même s'il jure fidélité à Père, je suis sure que c'est un traître. Mes rêves me font voir de sombres nuages sur Hyrule... Ils doivent représenter cet homme !

A-elle à peine fini sa phrase, que Pitch regarda sur le côté, adressant un regard sombre aux enfants. Jack se dégagea de la fenêtre et regarda la princesse.

- Que s'est-il passé ? il t'a vu ?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas grave... il ignore nos plans... enfin pour l'instant !

- Tu as parler à ton père de ce que tu as vu ?

- Bien sur ! je lui ai parler de mon rêve, mais il n'a rien voulut savoir...

- Oh...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sur que cet homme nourrit de noirs desseins !

Elle afficha une mine contrarier, ses yeux vert reflétant la crainte.

- Pitch est à la recherche de la triforce du saint royaume... j'en suis sure ! sa venue jusqu'à Hyrule en est la preuve ! cependant ses plans de conquête ne se limitent pas à Hyrule. mais au monde entier !

L'instant d'après, la princesse se retourna vers Jack, le regard suppliant, et les mains jointes

- Jack... nous sommes les seuls en mesure de protéger le royaume d'Hyrule ! Je t'en prie !

- Comptez sur moi Princesse. Assura-t-il d'un sourire confiant

- Merci ! remerciait-elle, le visage rayonnant

- De rien !

- J'ai ... j'ai peur... j'ai le sentiment que cet homme va anéantir Hyrule ! ses pouvoirs sont terrifiants ! mais ta venue est providentielle. Le vil Pitch ne doit JAMAIS mettre la main sur la triforce !

- Pas le peine de crier, j'ai compris...

- Je vais garder précieusement l'ocarina du temps ! jamais il ne le trouvera ! de ton coté va chercher les deux autres pierre ancestrale ! on doit trouver la triforce avant lui et contrecarrer ses plans !

- Euh... d'accord... ça va être gaie comme quête.

- Encore une chose... prend cette lettre. Elle te sera utile, crois- moi...

- Je la garderais précieusement contre mon coeur...

- T'est lourd... arrête... soupira Quenotte

- Pff... jalouse ! lui siffla Jack

- Maintenant, va voir ma nounou. Elle te guidera vers la sortie. Souriait-elle

- Entendu. Mais avant de vous quitter... puis je avoir un petit baiser pour me porter chance ?

- Je... fit-elle rougissante

- Allez viens Jack ! on est pressé ! et la nounou en question nous attend déjà ! regarde ! fit Quenotte en lui tirant la tunique

- Hein ? que... wow ! fit Jack

- N'ai pas peur et va lui parler. Assura-t-elle amusé.

- Ok... a bientôt, Princesse...

Et Jack s'avança assez intimidé et inquiet vers la supposer « nounou ». Déjà ce n'était pas une femelle, mais mâle. Et pas un humain, mais un lapin géant qui se tenait debout et qui devait presque faire dans les deux mètres ! il avait le pelage bleu et gris, revêtu partiellement sur les bras, avant bras, buste et cuisse, d'une armure bleu et argent, avec des brassards assortis. Il avait des yeux verts avec une expression sérieuse, tandis qu'il fixait Jack, les bras croisés.

- Euh... salut ! fit Jack pas à l'aise.

- Mon nom est E. Aster Bunny, plus généralement nommé Bunny, de la tribu des Pookas. Je suis chargé de la protection de la Princesse Blanche.

- Euh... ok.

- Tu m'as l'air bête, mais courageux. Une grande et périlleuse aventure t'attend.

- Euh... sympa ! merci ! grogna Jack

- D'après les prédictions de la gamine, mon rôle est d'enseigner une mélodie à un gamin venu de la campagne forestière. On la connaît depuis des lustres, et elle sert de berceuse à la princesse. Ces notes renferment un pouvoir mystérieux, et qui te sera bien utile tout au long de ta quête. Alors écoute bien, petite tête, car je ne la referais pas deux fois.

- Comment ça petite tête ! non mais oh !

- Chuut ! écoute ! conseilla Bunny exaspérer

Le lapin porta sa patte à sa bouche et se mit à siffler une jolie mélodie, qu'il siffla deux fois de suite et qui résonnait parfaitement dans la petite cour du château. La mélodie semblait parler à Jack, qui saisit son ocarina offert par Fée, et se mit à reproduire par enchantement la mélodie.

- Voilà qui est fait. À présent, il est temps pour toi de partir. C'est bon à rien de gardes ne doivent pas te trouver ici. Donc laisse-moi te guider hors du château.

- Hein ? mais... j'ai... elle m'a pas donné un bis... protesta Jack

- Pas de mais ! viens ici !

Bunny prit de force Jack par l'épaule et disparut dans un terrier, avec Quenotte, sous les yeux amusés et les joues rouge de la princesse, qui lâcha un petit soupir attendri une fois que le terrier fut rebouché.

* * *

_Et voilà ! il rencontre la princesse Zel... euh Blanche ! XD et Bunny c'est la nounou ! XD j'ai tenté de garder le caractère d'Impa et de Bunny ! j'en étais claqué ! c'est dur d'écrire quand on se marre tout le temps ! XD_

_Pour la mélodie qu'il lui enseigne, c'est le tout début musicale de « Still Dream » je me suis dit que mettre une seule mélodie pour toute la fic, et spécialement celle-là, vu que c'est avec les cinq légendes, c'était parfait ! :D imaginer la à l'ocarina... pour vous dire j'ai essayé de la jouer avec mon jeu sur N64 ! c'est dur ! j'y arrivais pas ! XD et si quelqu'un y arrive, qu'il me le dise ainsi que les touches sur lesquels il faut appuyer ! XD_

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des références à ma fic « le vrai pouvoir du coeur » ! XD notamment que ce soir Bunny qui veille sur Blanche, qui l'appelle affectueusement gamine, etc. ^^ et encore c'est pas fini ! ^^_

_Plusieurs perso ont encore fait leur apparition ! Nord, Choupette, Pitch, Blanche, Bunny... hé hé ! :D bien assigné non ? XD par contre, le délire que j'ai avec les cocottes est propre à moi ! ^u^ j'adore le résultat et la relation entre Jack et les cocottes blanches ! par la suite ça va être fendart ! Kot kooooott ! et puis merde quoi ! la poule c'est sacrée ! faut pas toucher ou faire du mal ! c'est prouver ! dans presque chaque RPG ou il peut y avoir des animaux, si tu touches aux poules, tu le regretteras ! notamment dans Ocarina of Time et Skyrim ! XD_

_A lundi ! ^^_


	3. L'ascension pour le Rubis Yéti

**_Zia_**_: Aaaah ! je suis bien contente que tu aies adoré les deux premiers chapitres et que tu y as bien retrouvé l'esprit du jeu ! :D et que tu aies ri au point de ne plus respirer ! XD aaah c'st sûr que les dialogue avec Jack sont assez... spéciale ! XD de plus comme dans le jeu Link ne parle pas, j'allais pas faire un Jack muet ! XD faire parler le héros de la saga était trop tentant à faire ! ^u^_

_Et si le fait de rire avec Jack qui couve l'oeuf, ta achever, ben ma pauvre, t'est pas au bout de tes surprises avec ce que j'ai concocté pour la suite ! XD et oui ! Blanche est la dans le rôle de la princesse ! ^u^ et Bunny c'est la nounou ! tu veux une nounou peluche pour faire de gros câlins ? XD_

_Je te souhaite de bien rire avec ce nouveau chapitre ! ^^ à la fin, tu ne verras plus le jeu de la même manière ! tu verras les perso des cinq légendes partout ! XD merci pour ta présence et bonne lecture ! kot koooooot ! XDD_

* * *

Quête n°3 – L'ascension pour le Rubis Yéti

Jack ne ressorti que quelques secondes plus tard, à l'extérieur de château, devant le pont-levi. Bunny avait le regard rivé vers une montagne, entouré d'un rond de fumé, tandis que Jack était légèrement penché vers le sol, le visage un peu pâle.

- Gamin... malgré ce que j'ai dit, je sens combien ton courage est grand !

- Ouais ouais... bleurp... fit-il en se redressant et en s'approchant de Bunny.

- Regarde bien cette montagne. C'est le mont du péril, la demeure des Yétis. Ils détiennent la pierre ancestrale du feu.

- Quoi ?! oh noon... ne me dit pas que je vais devoir grimper tout ça ?! soupira-t-il

- Tss... Au pied de cette montagne, tu trouveras le village que j'ai fait construire pour les habitants, Coco Rico. dit-il avec fierté.

- Coco Rico ? Eh ben vous vous êtes par fouler pour le nom ! pouffa Jack

- Woooh... tu sais ce qu'il te dit le village ? grogna t-il mécontent

- D'aller me faire cuire un œuf ? pfff... pouffa-t-il de plus belle

- Pff...Bref. Un dernier conseil avant que t'y aille, équipe-toi d'un bouclier résistant au feu et aux rochers avant de monter. Ça risque de chauffer un peu en haut.

- Comment ça ? le volcan est toujours actif ?!

- Disons qu'il aime accueillir à sa manière les nouveaux visiteurs. Hin hin...

- Pffoua... dans quelle galère on m'a embarqué de force...

- Écoute. La mélodie que je t'ai enseignée prouvera ton alliance avec la famille royale. Et cela en toutes circonstances. Maintenant va gamin ! trouve les pierres et ramènes les au château ! on compte sur toi ! à présent je vais disparaître comme un ninja grâce à mes cocos explosifs ! salut !

Jack, dans ses rêveries, n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase de Bunny et fut rappeler à la réalité à cause du bruit d'explosion. Quand il regarda à l'endroit ou se trouvait Bunny, il n'y avait plus personne.

- Bon et bien, on y va Quenotte. Faut grimper... pfff...

- Ça ira Jack.

- Tu peux parler ! toi tu voles ! ce n'est pas toi qui vas avoir des ampoules aux pieds !

- Voler est tout aussi épuisant ! mais vu que cette ascension risque d'être périlleuse, Bunny a raison. On va devoir aller acheter un bouclier plus résistant.

- Ok. Allons au village. On en trouvera surement un là-bas.

Et ils prirent donc la route du village. Traversant le petit pont reliant les deux bouts de terres coupés par une rivière. Jack monta le grand escalier et arriva enfin aux portes du village où il put voir... des cocottes.

- Quoi ?! encore des poules ! s'exclama Jack !

- À ton avis ? pourquoi le village se nomme Coco Rico ? c'est parce qu'il est réputé pour fournir au royaume ses œufs d'excellente qualité !

- Mouais.

- Et puis regarde ! c'est mignon de les voir courir et piailler partout dans le village ! non ? souriait-elle

- Mouais si on veut. Mais la première qui me picorent le fion, j'en fais des nuggets !

- Provoque les pas, et tout ira bien. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'il y en ait autant dehors. Fit elle tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les rues.

- Ouais. Normalement des poules c'est dans un enclos qu'elles doivent être. Oh regarde !

Ils purent voir une petite fille aux cheveux blond et à la robe bleu ciel qui courait après une cocotes. Elle était très petite, blond et elle riait aux éclats.

- Trop zolie cocotte ! hop ! hop ! hop ! poupoule !

- Sophie ! Arête de les faire éparpiller dans le village ! Ooh... aidez-moi ! supplia une femme

- Un appel en détresse ? je fonce ! s'exclama Jack.

Il se mit à courir, évitant de nouveau la poule turbo traquer par la petite fille, et arriva jusqu'à la dame, qui avait les mains sur les joues, un air de panique sur le village

- N'ayez crainte gente dame ! je suis là ! dites-moi quel est votre problème ?

- Hein ? oh euh... et bien comme tu peux le voir mon garçon, ma fille joue à faire fuir les cocottes et m'empêche de les remettre dans l'enclos juste ici...

- Euh... et que dois-je faire ? demanda Jack avec crainte

- Peux-tu remettre les sept cocottes dans leur enclos ?

- Quoi ? sept... oh je... je sais pas si je pourrais...

- Oh je t'en prie... tu seras récompensé, ne t'en fais pas ! quelque chose de très utile !

- Bon. Je veux bien vous aider car vous m'avez l'air d'une gentille dame.

- Merci ! Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est les soulever et les jeter par-dessus la barrière. Rien de bien compliquer.

- Oh ? rien que ça ? ok. C'est parti ! fit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

La chasse aux poules fut ouverte ! On pouvait voir Jack qui courait après les cocottes dans tout le village, aider, ou pas, de Sophie. Mais défois c'est elles qui lui courait après, se vengeant, et ripostant en lui picorant les fesses ! six furent déjà trouvé, et Jack à bout de souffle, trouva enfin la dernière, qu'il avait réussi à coincer dans un cul-de-sac.

- Poulette... poulette... s'avança-t-il vers elle, le regard sournois et les mains tendus

La pauvre poulette le regarder apeurer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il la regardait ainsi !

- Viens par ici... piou piou piou... regarde ce que j'ai ! des bonnes grai-graine Mojo !

La poule se mit à piailler de peur, même si elle fut tenter de picorer ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Elle voulut s'enfuir en s'envolant, mais elle n'y arrivait pas ! elle était coincée face à un lutin vert complètement fou ! Jack se trouva à présent en posture d'attraper le volatile, ce qu'il réussi à faire.

La poule se débattit bravement en faisant aller ses ailes, et malheureusement pour elle, Jack la remit dans son enclos avec ses copines.

- Voilà... je... j'ai fini... madame... pff... annonça-t-il fatigué et recouvert de griffe

- Magnifique ! tu les as toute récupérer ! tien voila ta récompense !

Elle lui tendit alors... une bouteille.

- Une bouteille... vide ?! S'étonna Jack avec des yeux ronds

- Oui, mais elle te sera utile pour transporter toutes sortes de chose !

- Ah oui ? comme quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retenant d'être désagréable

- Du lait meuh meuh, des potions, des insectes, des âmes, et même des fées !

- Woh ? fit-il soudainement étonner

Il porta son regard alternativement sur la bouteille et sur Quenotte, avec des yeux tout étonner

- N'y pense même pas. menaça Quenotte

- C'était pas mon attention. Sauf si tu deviens trop casse pied ! hé hé !

- Méchant !

- Encore merci mon petit.

- De rien madame. Dites, je me demandais, savais vous ou je peux aller chercher un bouclier résistant au feu ? je n'ai pas vu de boutique ici.

- Un bouclier ? eh bien... il n'y a pas de boutique ici. La seule boutique d'armurerie la plus proche se trouve sur la place du marché, au château. Dit-elle désoler.

- Quoi ? oh noooooon... je vais pas refaire toute la route avec l'état dans lequel les poules m'ont mis ! soupira-t-il blasé

- Je vois... au pire va voir mon fils Jamie. Il possède toute sorte d'objet qu'il ramasse un peu partout. Il trouve de tout ! peut a-t-il ce que tu cherches ?

- Vraiment ? merci vous me sauvez ! où est-il ?

- Au cimetière. L'entrée se trouve juste en face de l'enclos

- Hein ? au cimetière ?! de... mais... il est...pourtant vous... je ne comprends pas trop la... bafouilla Jack

- Non, il est au cimetière car il adore la compagnie des esprits. Ce gamin est... assez étrange. Il m'a dit qu'un jour il a vu le fantôme d'une doyenne du village, et qu'elle était triste d'être morte. Jamie lui a parler pour l'aider à se sentir moins triste et pour qu'elle repose en paix ! Et c'est ce qu'il a réussi à faire. Enfin d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Précisa-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

- Ah d'accord ! eh bien je... vais aller le voir. Merci madame, à bientôt !

- Au revoir !

- A'vouoir ! salua Sophie qui était revenue prés de sa mère

Jack et Quenotte partirent donc en direction du cimetière. Une fois loin de la dame aux poules, Jack put se laisser aller à son mécontentement.

- J'en reviens pas d'avoir affronté ces démons à plumes... tout ça pour une bouteille ! et vide en plus !

- Jack, râle pas... tu as fait une bonne action ! cette dame était vraiment embêtée ! tu n'as pas vu son sourire quand tu lui as rendu service ?

- Si... mais quand même ! y aurais pu y avoir au moins un truc utile dans cet bouteille, quoi ! pff... et maintenant faut que j'aille chercher un gamin dans un cimetière !

- Euh, Jack ? fit Quenotte en le tirant la tunique

- Et d'ailleurs ? comment un enfant peut aimer être dans un cimetière ? c'est glauque, c'est triste, c'est... fit-il tandis qu'il s'avance jusqu'à la première ranger de pierre tombale

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? fit une voix dans son dos

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! hurla Jack

Son saisissement lui fit pousser un cri aigu de fillette et perdre l'équilibre. Il se retrouva assis, dos contre une tombe, à regarder ce qui lui avait fait peur. Il vit que c'était un enfant aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns, avec un visage d'ange.

- Oh punaise... ce n'est qu'un gamin...

- Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda-t-il amuser

- Un peu. Et pas la peine de se payer ma tête !

- Désolé. Fit-il avec un sourire

- Je suis sur que non ! ça va pas d'arriver derrière les gens comme un chat et poser des questions avec calme ?

- Désoler. Je suis de nature calme. Et puis comme on est dans un cimetière, en général, ce n'est pas un endroit bruyant.

- Ouais, bon... euh... tu ne serais pas... Jamie, par hasard ?

- Si. C'est bien moi. pourquoi ?

- Ta mère m'a dit que je te trouverai ici, et que tu pourrais m'aider

- Ah ? pour quoi ?

- Elle m'a dit que tu faisais collection de plusieurs objets. Et comme je recherche un bouclier pour monter en haut de la montagne, ben voilà. Je veux savoir si tu en avais un.

- Euh... oui. Oui, oui, j'en ai un.

- C'est vrai !? oh super ! tu veux bien me le revendre ?!

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ? j'ai des rubis, t'inquiète je ne vais pas te le voler !

- J'ai dit non pour te le vendre, mais je veux bien te l'échanger.

- Me l'échanger ? contre quoi ?

- Une âme.

- Hein ?! de quoi ?! mais je... non je ne tuerais personne pour prendre son âme ! non mais oh ! laisse tomber le bouclier ! je préfère encore avoir le feu aux fesses plutôt que de devenir un meurtrier !

- Mais non ! je ne t'ai pas demandé de tuer enfin ! pour qui tu me prends ?

- Un gamin psychopathe qui aime traîner dans les cimetières, qui voit et qui parle avec les fantômes et qui veut des âmes, peut être ? mais bon... euh... tu peux être plus clair sur ta requête ? Demanda Jack avec méfiance

- Je voudrais que tu attrapes une âme qui traîne dans le cimetière et que tu me l'apporte.

- Pourquoi tu le fais pas vu que tu aimes les trucs morbides ?

- Je peux pas. enfin... du moins, j'y arrive pas. Elles refusent de se montrer quand je suis là. Certainement parce que je ne fais pas peur... et pourtant, je ne leur veux pas de mal ! je veux juste discuter avec une âme perdue. et l'aider à reposer en paix !

- Comme la doyenne du village ? je sais. Ta maman me l'a dit.

- Et tu me crois ?

- Ben quand elle me l'a dit, je t'ai pris pour un dingue mais maintenant que je te vois, je te prends au sérieux.

- Merci.

- De rien. bon, comment je m'y prends pour en choper une ?

- Déjà il te faut un récipient vide, et il faut que tu... provoque les esprits.

- Oh rien que ça ? bon ok. Donne moi 5 minutes. En attendant ramène le bouclier pour la transaction.

- Ça marche ! bon courage !

Le garçon parti en direction du village, laissant Jack parmi les tombes.

- J'espère qu'il me par jouer un tour et qu'il va tenir sa promesse. Bon allez chopons une âme, et en vitesse.

- Comment faire ?

- À ton avis ? dans un cimetière, comment tu provoques et mets en colère les morts ?

- J'ai peur de le savoir...

- T'inquiète ! quelques coups d'épée sur la pierre pour faire un peu de musique et ça ira ! ensuite, hop ! par ici l'âme et le bouclier ! hé hé...

- Ok. Vas-y... tout ça parce que tu n'as pas eu le courage de refaire quelques kilomètres pour aller en acheter un !

- Je veux pas donner mes tunes ! et puis j'adore le bruit que ça fait ! dling dling ! c'est joli comme musique !

- Et te faire passer pour un pilleur de tombes et jeter aux cachots d'Hyrule, avec une jolie paire de menottes qui fait dling dling, ça te plairait ?

- Non ! je veux ma liberté ! et surtout finir cette quête pour retrouver ma princesse et enfin avoir mon bisou de remerciement pour avoir sauvé tout le monde ! allez au boulot !

Jack sorti donc son épée et se mit à donner quelques coups discrets à la pierre. Dans son autre main il tenait sa bouteille ouverte, prêt à l'utiliser. C'est avec des yeux ronds et un léger cri de surprise que Jack vit sortir de la tombe, une boule jaune clair avec un semblant d'yeux fâchés

- Ooooh... elle n'est pas contente ! allez viens par ici !

Il tenta de la faire entrer dans le flacon, mais l'esprit tourner autour de lui, le rendant à moitié fou.

- Arrête de bouger ! y'a un gamin qui veut juste parler à une âme en peine et après il te laisse tranquille ! et moi je veux mon bouclier pour terminer cette quête ! alors soit sympa et viens la dedans tout de suite ! rrrh ! hahaaa ! J'TAI EU ! s'exclama-t-il

Il avait enfin réussi à attraper l'âme, qui affichait un air vraiment pas content. Jack attendit patiemment le retour de Jamie, qui lui arriva comme promis avec un gros bouclier argent et bleu.

- Voilà comme promis. Alors ? tu as eu une âme ?

- Oui ! la voilà !

- Oh... fit-il impressionner

Jamie regarda l'âme avec intrigue et émerveillement, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage d'ange. Jack trouvé ça assez... malsain.

- Génial... trop cool... c'est bon Jack tu peux me la donner.

- Ok. tiens. Et toi, passe-moi le bouclier.

- Très bien le voilà. Bon euh... je te préviens, c'est pour les adultes, et il est assez lourd pour un enfant.

- Mais non t'inquiète ! ça va all... pffff...

Il venait de se rendre compte que Jamie avait raison, et en avait fait les frais. Il eut un peu de mal à accrocher sur son dos et par-dessus son sac, le bouclier en acier, remplaçant ainsi son bouclier Mojo. Ben oui, vu la taille, il ne pouvait pas le saisir comme son bouclier en bois.

- Jte l'avait dit.

- Et je te crois... bon ben voilà, t'à ton âme, et moi le bouclier. En revanche, je souhaite récupérer ma bouteille, je risque d'en avoir encore besoin.

- Ah euh... oui. Ce qui veut dire que je dois lui parler maintenant. Ok. Allons-y.

Il ramena la bouteille prés de son visage et regarda gentiment l'esprit qui commencer à en avoir marre d'être enferme.

- N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je veux juste parler pour t'aider à ne plus être en colère, et que tu te sentes bien pour après.

Les deux garçons crurent voir l'esprit affiche un léger air étonné, et sourire timidement. Jamie dé-bouchonna la bouteille et l'esprit put enfin sortir. Mais au lieu de se sauver, il resta là, et regarder son jeune interlocuteur. Entre deux, Jack avait récupéré sa bouteille et c'était éloigner de cette séance de spiritisme, reprenant sa route, tandis que Jamie parlait avec gentillesse à la petite boule jaune.

- Et ben voilà ! on a notre bouclier ! en route pour le sommet ! motiva Quenotte avec un sourire

- Et bonjour les ampoules aux pieds !

- Sans oublier les équimoses, les cloques, les brûlures, les...

- Ça va ! arrête ! je te rappelle que ma bouteille est vide ! prévient Jack

Quenotte ne répondit pas, mais étouffa son petit rire. Jack arriva donc à la grille menant au mont du péril. Elle était fermée et un garde se trouver à l'entrée.

- Bon. Je crois que là, j'aurais besoin de la lettre de Blanche.

- La princesse enfin ! gronda Quenotte

- Elle m'appelle bien Jack ! elle m'a pas donné de qualificatif comme messire ou chevalier !

- C'est pas pareil ! c'est une princesse, alors emploie ce mot espèce de mal élevé !

- Princesse. Oui, ma princesse... oh je crois que je vais employer ce mot plus souvent ! merci Quenotte !

La fée leva les yeux au ciel, et Jack s'approcha du garde.

- Halte ! l'accès au mont du péril est...

- J'ai une lettre multi pass qui vous est adressé, mon brave.

- Aah ? voyons ça... oh, n'est ce pas... mais si ! c'est l'écriture de la princesse Blanche ! voyons voir... «Ce preux chevalier se nomme Jack... sa noble quête est de sauver Hyrule. » lu t-il a voix haute.

- Preux chevalier... rougit Jack avec un sourire

Mais le garde éclata soudainement de rire, et Jack en oublia sa rêverie pour le fixer étonner

- Wha ahahahaa ! c'est quoi cette histoire ? encore un jeu de la princesse ?

- Non. c'est sérieux. Sinon je ne serais pas là, avec un bouclier pesant sur le dos afin d'éviter que je me transforme en boule de feu ! mais si vous refusez de me laisser passer, je peux retourner au château et prévenir la princesse que vous m'empêcher e faire mon devoir. Proposa Jack avec un sourire.

- Alors retourner au château pour un bouclier qui lui sauverait la vie, c'est non, mais en revanche pour revoir la princesse, c'est oui ? n'importe quoi... murmura Quenotte

- Ok ok... très bien je te laisse passer. Fait gaffe en route preux chevalier ! wah haha Haa !

La grille s'ouvrit alors, laissant enfin le passage libre à Jack, qui après avoir salué le garde, commença son ascension. Des cailloux, des pentes raides et de la terre à perte de vue. De plus en plus haut et de plus en plus crevant. Jack en avait déjà marre.

- Pourquoi faire des cités dans des montagnes !? on ne peut pas rester sur la terre ferme non ? pff...pff...

- Même sur la terre ferme tu te plaint de marcher ! la preuve pour le bouclier !

- Rhooooo c'est bon arrêté de ral... WOH LA VACHE !

- Quoi encore ?

- QUENOTTE ! NOUS SOMMES ATTAQUER ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant quelque chose

- Hola ! ah oui en effet ! comprit la fée

Une grosse araignée rouge rebondissante venait d'apparaître sur le chemin, leur barrant la route

- Vite mode combat activer ! S'écria Jack avec bravoure

- Euh, ouais. Vas y Jack !

il sortit son épée et s'exclama avec bravoure

- Je vais te taper ! Yiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

SHLANG ! la bestiole se prit un bon d'épée dans la poire. Mais elle résister encore

- Aah ! elle est tenace ! À toi Quenotte !

- Jack ! Ce n'est pas un RPG, tu te bats tout seul là !

- Hein quoi ? Mais... on ne fait pas comme dans les jeux Final Fantasy là ?

- Non.

- Et meeeeerde ! Je vais devoir faire tout le boulot ! pas grave ! baston ! Yiaaaaaa !

Jack se lança sur la bestiole pour lui asséner un bon coup fatal entre les deux yeux. La créature céda sous les blessures de son adversaire, et mourru.

- Trop facile en fait ! Et si y'en a d'autres, qu'il vienne je les attends !

- Le but est de sauver Hyrule vivant Jack.

- Bah faut bien que je me fasse la main sur quelques monstres ! ou est l'héroïsme si on ne fait pas un peu de massacre dans une quête ?

- Pas faux. Mais fait gaffe quand même.

Ils continuèrent de monter la très haute montagne, croisant encore quelques monstres au passage, que Jack se fit une joie d'occire, malgré les conseils de prudence de sa fée. Encore des cailloux. De la terre. Et enfin une grosse entrée.

- Enfin ! j'en avais marre de monter ! j'ai cru qu'on toucherait le ciel ! bon aller ! on va chercher cette pierre, et on descend chercher la troisième.

- On n'est pas encore entré dans le village Jack. Attends d'avoir vu le responsable du village avant de faire d'autre projet. Conseilla la fée

Hochant la tête, ils entrèrent dans un village... désert. Étrangement désert.

- Beuh ? pourquoi y'a personne ? ils sont où ?

- Je n'en sais rien...

- Ne me dites par qu'on m'a fait venir jusqu'ici pour rien ?! j'en ai marre qu'ont me prennent pour un...

- Jack regarde ! en bas ! y'a porte avec un symbole presque identique à celui de la famille royale !

Étonné, Jack se rapprocha d'elle et regarda en bas, du haut de la plateforme où ils étaient. Quenotte avait raison. Le visage de Jack s'illumina.

- Merci Quenotte ! je peux constater que ma princesse me guide dans ma quête a travers la présence de ses symboles. C'est comme si elle m'envoyait des signes, malgré la distance qui nous sépare ! aaah... je la vois, à son balcon, en train de jouer de l'ocarina, attendant rêveusement mon retour avec les 3 pierres...

- Bon. Au lieu de rêver et de baver sur ta tunique, tu pourrais descendre et... AAAH ! JACK !

- Quoi ? WOH !

Il c'était retourné vers la direction du regard de sa fée et fut aussi surpris qu'elle. En effet, un troupeau de yétis immense et poilu se tenait derrière eux, les regardant avec intrigue... et espoir ?

- Euh... vous êtes les Yétis du mont du péril ? demanda Jack pas trop à l'aise

- Oui.

- En général les yétis ne vivent pas dans les montagnes enneigées ?

- Nous aimons plutôt les lieux sec et chaud ! ce n'est que des rumeurs ! on déteste le froid !

- Ah. Ok...

- Et vous ? vous êtes celui qui est venu apporter le sourire à notre chef ?

- Hein ? quoi ? non non, je ne suis pas là pour ça ! même si je dois en effet voir votre chef, ce n'est pas pour ses raisons là !

- Ah ? tu voulais déjà le voir avant ? pourquoi ?

- J'ai quelque chose à lui demander de la part de la princesse, afin de sauver d'Hyrule.

- Ce sera dur. Le chef a fermé la porte de sa salle, et il refuse de sortir.

- Ben pourquoi ? il boude ?

- Non, il déprime. Il n'arrive plus à avoir de la gaieté et des rêves, et il attend que quelqu'un vienne lui remonter le moral.

- Et vous ? vous n'avez pas essayé ?

- Si. Mais nous avons enchaîné échecs après échecs, sans résultat. Et le chef est de plus en plus grognon. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est enfermé. Donc on pensait que vous étiez venu pour ça.

- Euh... non.

- Ah. Mais voudrais tu essayer ? ça coûte rien !

- Euh... bon d'accord. Je dois lui parler donc... je vais y aller.

- D'accord. Si tu viens de la part de la princesse, prouve le lui et bonne chance.

Les Yétis se dispersèrent et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Jack entreprit donc de descendre via les escaliers, jugeant que c'était trop dangereux de sauter en bas. Arriver enfin devant la porte de pierre, il se demanda comment il devait prouver qu'il venait de la part de la princesse. À part la lettre écrite, il ne voyait pas trop comment faire. Il frappa à la porte, la poussa, chercha un mécanisme, une poignée, un bouton à pousser, ou autres. Ne trouvant rien il se mit à réfléchir, puis Quenotte lui rappela la mélodie que Bunny lui avait apprise et les paroles qu'il lui avait dites.

- « La mélodie que je t'ai enseignée prouvera ton alliance avec la famille royale. Et cela en toutes circonstances » se rappela-t-il pensif

- Ben va y ! joue !

- Bon. Ok, j'essaie.

Jack prit donc son ocarina et se mit à rejouer la mélodie, qui résonna agréablement dans le village. Puis comme par magie la porte s'ouvrit, et Jack entra dans la tanière du chef. Il y vit un Yéti, brun et beige, de taille plus imposante que ses confrères, avec de plus longues moustaches beiges. Il était debout, l'allure fière, mais ses yeux verts semblaient refléter du mécontentement. Jack avança vers lui avec hésitation.

- Mhumm ? qui est tu ? comment est tu entrer ici ?

- Grâce à la mélodie de la famille royale.

- La mélodie de la famille royale ? mais t'est pas un messager ! t'est un nabot avec un chapeau vert !

- Euh... pas la peine d'être désagréable avec moi hein ! j'ai rien fait ! je me suis pas tapé toute l'escalade de la montagne pour me retrouver devant un grincheux qui agresse les messagers et qui m'insulter de nabot !

Quenotte grimaça et grinça des dents devant le manque de tact et la franchise de son jeune partenaire. Le chef fixa Jack avec fureur et Jack ne baissa pas pour autant son regard. Puis le chef se détendit un peu.

- Petit. T'a de la gniak. J'aime ça. Dis-moi pourquoi tu est là.

- Euh... d'abord, vous êtes bien le chef des Yétis ?

- En effet. Je suis Migou, le chef des Yétis.

- Moi c'est Jack. Ravi. Je viens de la part de la princesse Blanche.

- Ah ? que me veut la princesse ?

- D'après ses prédictions, Hyrule est en danger contre Pitch, le chef des Gerudos. Il souhaite s'emparer de la triforce et foutre le brin partout. La princesse m'a donc envoyé chercher dans tout Hyrule les pierres ancestrale pour les ramenaient le plus vite possibles au château, et ainsi saboter le plan de Pitch.

- Bon sang ! quelle histoire ! Hyrule est donc en danger ?!

- Oui. Selon la princesse et Bunny, vous posséderiez la pierre du feu.

- Tu veux parler du Rubis Yéti ?

- Oui. Et avec votre autorisation, j'aimerais la prendre avec moi, chercher au plus vite la troisième et empêcher l'inévitable.

- Je comprends. En tant que citoyen d'Hyrule et chef de la montagne, il est de mon devoir d'apporter ma contribution au sauvetage du monde. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi elle a envoyé un enfant plutôt qu'un adulte ?

- D'après pas mal de monde, mon destin est de sauver le monde.

- Je vois. Si la princesse a confiance en toi, alors je te ferais aussi confiance. Le Rubis Yéti est à toi.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Mais à une condition. Fit Migou avec un sourire sournois

- Laquelle ?

- Raconte-moi une histoire qui me redonnera de la gaieté et du rêve.

- Hein ?! quoi ? mais je... bafouilla Jack confus

- J'attends. Fit-il avec un sourire

- Quenotte ! aide- moi ! supplia Jack

- Hé ! c'est toi le preux chevalier, tu te débrouilles ! fais marcher ta cervelle ! souriait-elle

- Sale lâcheuse ! j'm'en souviendrais !

- Aller Jack... raconte nous une belle histoire... se moqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un caillou sa tête dans ses mains.

- Pfff... bon d'accord. Mais je sais pas quoi racontez-moi !

- Oh Jack voyons ! tu vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien ni personne qui te fait rêver depuis que t'a commencé le voyage ? demanda-t-elle avec malice

- Euh... ben...

En effet la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, ou plutôt a la personne, c'était à la princesse Blanche. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, sa beauté obnubiler complètement son esprit. il en était presque amoureux et ne désirait que la revoir. Si Migou voulait du rêve, il allait en avoir.

- Bien. Comme vous le savez je viens de la forêt. Et je ne savais rien du monde extérieure. En commençant mon voyage, j'ai vu des tas de belles choses, différente, mais belle et nouvelle pour moi. sauf qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré une personne dont la beauté dépasse toutes celles d'Hyrule. Une beauté dépassant même l'éclat des pierres ancestrales. La beauté de la princesse d'Hyrule. Même si elle est sang royale, elle est comme les autres filles de son âge. Sauf que sa gentillesse, sa fragilité, sa délicatesse, son courage, son altruisme, mais aussi ses yeux, son sourire, son rire et les valeurs qu'elle protège et qu'elle défend lui sont honorables. C'est ce qui fait d'elle une princesse exceptionnelle. Unique. Et pour tout ça, et pour elle, je ferais tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour que ce sourire ne disparaisse pas en voyant l'ennemi mettre en pagaille son royaume.

Il avait raconté et avait conclu son récit avec le plus grand sérieux. Quenotte avait les yeux qui brillait et Migou pleurait, en essayant de contenir le plus possible ces larmes.

- C'est... snif... c'est trop beau... tiens, prend... prend la pierre...snif elle est à toi... dit-il en lui tendant le Rubis dans sa grosse main poilue

- Merci. Remercia Jack en lui prenant la pierre.

Enfin ! il détenait la deuxième pierre ! Le Rubis Yéti, magnifique joyau avec sa pierre rouge brillante et d'ornement dorée. À présent, il ne lui en restait plus qu'une à trouver !

..oO*Oo..

Au château, la princesse se trouver au balcon de sa chambre, à regarder le paysage, le visage poser dans le creux de sa main, le visage sérieux, inquiet et pensive. Bunny entra dans la chambre, le regard sérieux. Elle se retourna, le regard inquiet, et retourna à ses contemplations.

- Princesse. Vous m'avez fait venir ?

- Oui. J'ai eu une vision. Une vision... qui me terrifie et qui se produira dans peu de temps... j'ai vu aussi notre fuite, parce que nous avons échoué. Et Pitch a gagner...

- Quand cette vision arrivera-t-elle ?

- Dans 1 heure...

- Dans ce cas, il serait judicieux de vous préparer au plus vite et d'organiser votre sécurité pour les temps à venir.

- Oui. Mais comment ?

- Nous allons devoir fuir le château pour que je vous emmène en lieu sur. Ça me plait pas de fuir, mais bon. grogna t-il

- D'accord Bunny. C'est ce qui a de mieux à faire pour le moment... soupira t-elle

- Mais avant, je vais vous enseigner une technique qui vous sera très utile en temps voulu. Ensuite, nous partirons.

- Entendu...

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa fenêtre et scruta la pleine d'Hyrule.

- Jack... revient vite... supplia-t-elle inquiète dans un murmure

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre c'est au tour de Jamie Sophie, Mme Bennett et de Migou d'entrer en scène ! :D bon la dame aux poules c'était obliger de mettre la mère. Jamie dans le rôle du gamin qui traîne dans le cimetière et Sophie ben... comme je voyais pas dans quel rôle la mettre et que je voulais qu'elle soit dans le village avec sa famille, j'ai fait comme dans le film, je l'ai fait courir après autre chose que des cocos ! et là dans l'occurrence, des cocotes ! encore ! XD_

_Pour le délire quand Jack dit « Poulette poulette ! viens par ici ! piou piou piou », c'est repris d'une scène culte du Donjon de Naheulbeuck ! XD _

_Maintenant qu'il a son bouclier et qu'il a montré sa lettre multi pass, il monte la montagne à pied Jackyyyy ! Il monte la montagne à pied ! Jackyyyy ! XD_

_Bon je sais. Dans le jeu de base, pour avoir le Rubis Goron, il faut déjà avoir le chant de Saria, parler au chef, faire exploser l'entrée de la caverne avec un chou péteur, visiter toute la caverne dodongos et massacrer le boss en lui faisant bouffer des bombes. Mais j'ai décidé à la base de refaire le but de la quête en mode abréger, pour voir ce que ça aurait donné ! :p Et donc de ce fait ben j'ai dû trouver une autre solution pour obtenir le Rubis. pas fâché ? ^u^_

_Et pour la scène entre Blanche et Bunny, donc Zelda et Impa, elle ne figure pas dans le jeu. Mais je l'ai fait pour donner une idée de ce que pense la princesse au château pendant que le héros fait sa quête, et qu'elle doit préparer sa fuite. Et avec l'intégration de la fameuse technique connue des joueurs ! ;D_

_Pour le speech de fin avec Jack sur Blanche, ça marche aussi pour Link avec Zelda! je me suis dit que ce genre de discours peut être __tenue pour ma fic, comme pour le jeu. :) un genre d'hommage à la princesse la plus mignonne des jeux vidéo! d'ailleurs, je pense que c'est plus pour Zelda que je l'ai fait! ^u^_

_Oh, une dernière chose ! :) J'ai dû rectifier plusieurs fois mes textes depuis le chapitre 1, car il m'arrivait par pur réflexe de mettre les noms originaux des personnages ! (Zelda, Link, Navi, Ganondorf...) alors que je dois mettre ceux des cinq légendes et de ma fic ! XD donc désoler si vous apercevez une erreur de ce genre, mais ça m'étonnerez quand même ! :p_

_Encore merci et à jeudi ! ^^_


	4. Le Saphir Pooka et place au méchant !

**_Zia_**_: XDD à ton avis ? pourquoi on a mis Bunny dans le rôle __de la nourrice ? parce que dans le jeu de base, Impa, la nourrice de Zelda, vient du village Cocorico ! :D et comme j'intègre les cinq légendes, ben pour le rôle de Bunny, c'était trop évident ! Coco ! XD ah lalala... les poules sacrées ! XD POULOPHILE ! pas mal ! XDD et pour Jamie et le garde, ils existent vraiment dans le jeu ! bon a part le gamin qui ne te demande pas du tout la même chose dans le jeu, mais le garde, c'est vraiment ces paroles la et le __même foutage de gueule! ou presque ! D et ouaaaais ! vive mon Migou ! ^^_

_ravie que tu rit toujours autant ! XD Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

Quête n°4 – Le Saphir Pooka et place au méchant !

Il admirait le Rubis qui briller dans ses mains. Il l'avait enfin obtenu, après avoir dû subir toute une série d'épreuves pour l'avoir ! entre les cocotes, le cimetière, la chasse aux âmes, la montagne, la marche, la fatigue, les monstres, les moqueries et devoir raconter une histoire émouvante, pas étonnant qu'il restait là, à la fixais avec satisfaction.

- Je l'ai ... je l'ai enfin !

- Bien jouer Jack... féliciter Quenotte encore émue de son histoire

- De rien. plus qu'une à trouver ! euh, chef Migou ?

- Oui Jack ?

- Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve la dernière pierre ? le temps nous est compté et je dois faire vite.

- En effet. La dernière pierre ancestrale de l'eau est détenu par les Pookas, du Domaine Pookas.

- Pooka... Pooka... la nounou de la princesse n'a pas dit qu'il était de cette tribu ? demanda Jack à la fée

- Si Jack. Acquiesça t-elle

- Woh ! sérieux ? je vais aller dans un royaume peuplé de lapin géant ?! ben s'ils sont tous aussi agréable que Bunny, ça va être joyeux pour avoir la pierre !

- Ça va aller Jack. Assura quenotte

- Non mais en plus, il est gonflé ! il m'envoie chercher les pierres et il ne me dit pas que la troisième se trouve chez lui ! s'il me l'avait dit et laissé un mot, j'aurais gagné encore plus de temps ! grogna Jack à bout de nerf.

- Petit il me semble que tu as dit que le temps été compté.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Désolé. Vous pouvez me dire où se trouve ce village ? et me donner quelques infos utiles en cas de coup dur avec eux ?

- Descends de la montagne pour revenir au village Coco Rico. Ensuite, arriver sur la plaine d'Hyrule, prend à gauche et remonte la rivière pour arriver dans leur domaine.

- Entendu. Encore merci !

- Mais avant de te rendre chez eux, tu devrais passer au ranch Li Li qui se trouve au centre de la plaine pour acheter du lait.

- Le ranch ? c'est la d'où vient... oh noon... et pourquoi jdois acheter du lait ? je n'aurais pas soif, c'est gentil.

- Pas pour toi Jack. Pour l'offrande à la princesse Ruto. C'est elle qui détient la pierre. Mais elle est un peu... capricieuse. Il faut donc lui apporter un cadeau si tu veux lui parler. Et comme peu de gens savant qu'elle a une faiblesse pour le lait du ranch, voilà.

- Encore une princesse ? et capricieuse ? et en plus une offrande ?! il va m'entendre Bunny... attend un peu que je rentre au château. bon j'y vais Migou. À bientôt et merci !

- Va petit ! bonne chance !

Jack se dépêcha de sortir du village, saluant vite fait les yétis qui l'acclamait d'avoir « sauvé » leur chef, et de se retaper toute la route de la montagne jusqu'au village. Une fois dehors, après avoir fuit une poule rancunière, il se trouva à nouveau sur la plaine d'Hyrule. Traversant à nouveau le pont, il courut vers le ranch qui se voyait à l'horizon.

C'était un ensemble de bâtiments fait de bois et de mur en terre, entourer d'une immense culture en rondin de bois, et ou le crottin de cheval, et le foin empester jusqu'à l'entrée.

- Bwaaa... j'irais me baigner après. Bon aller, entrons. Grimaça-t-il en avançant dans l'entrée

- Pourquoi tu tires cette tête ? tu veux pas revoir Nord et Choupette ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi ? ils sont sympas pourtant ! et ils t'ont aidé !

- Oui je dis pas le contraire. Nord est sympa et assez drôle. La fille aussi, mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Elle me fout la trouille ! quand je l'ai vue la première fois, déjà elle m'a fait tomber par terre, mais de là où j'étais, elle me semblait encore plus effrayante et j'ai cru qu'elle m'aurait tabassé ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec la princesse Blanche !

- Le pauvre petit Jack a peur d'une petite fille ? se moqua Quenotte

- Petite ?! elle... attend... c'est quoi qu'on entend ? un animal qui pleure ?

- Non... je crois que c'est quelqu'un qui chante... écoute !

Jack tendit l'oreille tandis qu'il s'avance dans le ranch, où il put voir déjà avec une grimace, une petite troupe de poules qui piaillait entre elles vers la gauche, une immense cour, avec un grand enclo ovale en grillage de bois, où plusieurs licornes se balader, trotter, galoper, etc. Ils purent voir Choupette, à l'intérieur, qui s'occuper des licornes tout en chantant... affreusement mal pour les pauvres oreilles de Jack.

- Gnia gnia gniaaaaaaaaaaa ! gnia gnia gniaaaaaaaaaaa ! gnia gnia gnia... gnia gniaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Pfouah... elle chante fort, dans les aiguës et faux ! j'aurais cru entendre le chant d'un chat en train de mourir ! c'est une horreur à entendre ! je suis sur que ma Blanche chante comme un rossignol ! murmura-t-il à sa fée

- Pas forcément. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une princesse que tu es parfaite pour tout ! si ça se trouve elle chante tout aussi faux !

- Comment ? impossible ! elle est parfaite ! et elle le sera encore plus en vieillissant !

- On verra. Choupette ! s'exclama Quenotte

- Hum ? oh ! la luciole et le petit pois ! comment ça va les amis ?

- Bien très bien. Assura faussement Jack

- Vous êtes venue nous rendre visite ? c'est gentil !

- Oui. Euh... on est venue aussi pour acheter du lait. J'ai une bouteille vide pour ça.

- Du lait ? d'accord. Euh... faut voir papa dans la remise. C'est lui qui gère la vente.

- Ok. donc toi tu t'occupes des licornes c'est ça ?

- Oui ! et ma préférée c'est elle ! Épona ! viens voir maman ma belle ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse

Une petite licorne au pelage roux et blanc, avec un joli petit bout de licorne blanc trotta jusqu'à elle. Jack la trouver mignonne et se mit à sourire.

- Bonjour ma belle... comme tu le vois c'est encore un bébé... mais dans quelques années elle sera peut etre assez forte pour être monter !

- Elle est jolie et gentille. Coucou Épona ! salua Jack en tendant la main

Mais la jument recula de quelques pas, apeuré.

- Beuh ? pourquoi elle... s'étonna Jack

- Elle a peur. Elle te connaît pas non plus. Si tu sais jouer de la musique, ça pourrer la mettre en confiance et elle te laissera la caressait.

- Ok. j'essaie avec celle-là. D'façon j'n'ai qu'une...

Il sortit son ocarina et se mit à jouer la berceuse de la princesse. Sitôt après la petite licorne s'approcha de lui, et vient frotter sa tête contre lui, en faisant attention à son petit bout de corne.

- Mignonne hein ?

- Ouais.

- Bon je vous laisse j'ai encore plein de boulot ! a plus ! salua-t-elle

- À plus.

Épona se détacha de Jack pour suivre sa maman qui rechanter à tu tête. Jack afficha tout de même un petit sourire, et se mit en route pour la remise à la recherche de Nord. À peine rentrer la première chose qu'il entendit c'était des ronflements bien sonores ! Nord était assis par terre, le dos contre des caisses, les mains reliées sur le bide, et il dormait paisiblement.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! ce mec pense qu'à pioncer ! le monde peut s'écrouler et lui, il pionce !

- Jack... il est vieux... argumenta sa fée

- Vieux ou pas, moi jsuis pressé et je veux mon lait. Je prépare la bouteille et la bourse. Toi, tu le réveilles !

- Moi ? pourquoi ?

- J'ai plus de cocottes si tu te souviens bien ! allez ! rend toi utile ! c'est ta quête aussi jte rappelle !

- Pff... mal élevé !

La fée se chargea de le réveiller presque de la même manière qu'elle a réveillé Jack. Le vieux se réveilla d'un bon.

- Mmm... Zzz... mmm Zzz hein ? ... ok suis réveiller maintenant !

Il chercha du regard qui l'avait réveillé et fut agréablement surpris.

- Oh ! sacré nom d'un pétard mouillé ! c'est le petit gars du château !

- Salut Nord. Souriait Jack

- Salut ! tiens au fait, je t'ai pas remercié pour l'autre fois ! tu auras certainement compris que mon truc a moi, c'est de pioncer !

- En effet. Chacun sa faiblesse ! souriait Jack avec un haussement d'épaules

- T'est un marrant toi ! bon. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue dans mon ranch ?

- Je veux acheter du lait. J'ai déjà une bouteille vide. Si je peux en avoir rapidement ça m'arrangerait car je suis très pressée. Expliqua Jack

- Oh ? rien que ça ? d'accord ça fera 100 rubis.

- 100 rubis ?! pour 1 litre de lait ?!

- Aah non ! 100 rubis pour ½ litre ! ça fera 200 pour la bouteille entière !

- Mais c'est quoi cette arna...

- On le prend ! on a les moyens de payer Nord. Merci. Jack, donne la bouteille s'il te plaît. Intervient Quenotte

- Mais je ! gniééé... oh... pff... la voilà.

- Je suis conscient du prix exorbitant, mais sache que ce lait est le meilleur du pays ! normal, on est les seuls éleveurs du coin ! hahaa ! je plaisante petit gars. Mais tu ne seras pas déçu des vertus incroyables de ce lait bio unique !

- J'esp... euh... je n'en doute pas. merci Nord. Bye...

- Au revoir ! et hésite pas à revenir refaire le plein !

- Ouais ok... tchao !

Jack sortis donc de la remise, tandis que Nord replongeait dans son sommeil. En sortant ils croisèrent un vieil ouvrier à moustache noire, l'air furieux.

- Bonjour. Fit Jack

- Pff... fit le type en s'éloignant

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ? t'a vu comment il a l'air furax ? enfin bref, sortons de ce ranch aux escrocs, et taillons jusqu'au domaine Pookas.

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait ! de retour de l'autre côté de la rive, ils remontèrent la rivière comme leur avait dit Migou. Ils arrivèrent sur un drôle de chemin formé le long du cours d'eau par des bouts de terrain, des ponts de terre, des colonnes, des petits ponts de bois.

- Whoua. On va s'y perdre dans ce labyrinthe !

- Mais non. suis la route et ça ira

- Tu peux pas aller en haut et me guider via le ciel ?

- Tu me prends pour un GPS ou quoi ?

- Un GPS trop bavard alors ! pff... pouffa Jack

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça !? non mais... oh Jack ! regarde ! une vieille copine a toi ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse

- Hein ? de qui ? OH NON !

- Kot kot kooooot !

Une petite cocotte piaillait au pied d'un arbre, parmi les hautes herbes. Jack la regardait avec des yeux ronds

- Encore une poule !? mais j'en ai marre ! je peux plus voir ces bestioles ! c'est le mal incarné !

- Je pense hélas qu'elle te sera utile Jack. Fit une voix.

- Hein ? oh. Encore vous ?

- Oui. Encore moi. fit la voix.

Le vieux hibou était perché sur l'arbre de l'entrée et semblait sourire aux deux voyageurs.

- Je vois que tu as bien progressé dans ta quête Jack. Tu as rencontré la princesse, obtenues deux pierres, et tu pars en quête de la dernière. Ton voyage touchera à sa fin et le monde sera sauvé.

- C'est sur. C'est pourquoi je vous laisse, on m'attend. Bye !

- Très bien. Mais avant tout, pour te rendre chez les Pookas, tu devras utiliser cette créature ailée pour traverser. Mais dès que tu seras arriver aux portes, utilise ta mélodie pour prouver ton lien avec la famille royale. Reste fort, loyal et courageux, et les ténèbres seront vaincu ! bonne chance !

Et il s'envola à nouveau, tandis que Jack reprit sa route, s'arrêtant devant la rive pour évaluer le trajet.

- Bon faut que je saute par là, que je traverse, que je saute encore, et la... pouah ça fait trop loin... pff... et puis il voulait dire quoi par transport ? comment elle pourrait me faire traverser ?

- En planant peut-être ? vu comment elles battent des ailes pour se dépêtrer de leurs liens, ça devrait aller.

- Bon ok. mais si elle me fait tomber en cours de vole, je l'embroche direct et je la mange ce soir ok ?

- Ok Jack.

- Bon allez... c'est parti.

Il attrapa donc la poule, qui battit des ailes comme une furie, et se mit a parcourir le terrain avec plus de facilité avec la volaille. Elle ne lui fit aucun coup tordu sous peine de perdre plus que ces plumes, et Jack arriva enfin au pied d'une grande cascade, sur un terrain plat en haut d'une grosse colonne de terre. Il y était monté via un pont et il put voir que le symbole de la famille royale était gravé dessus.

Il joua de son ocarina après avoir lâcher la poule a la flotte, et s'attendant à voir la cascade manifester un changement, une ouverture ou autre chose, un trou gênant se manifesta aux pieds de Jack, qui tomba dedans en poussant des grands cris.

Au bout d'un moment de toboggans dans les souterrains, Jack et Quenotte arrivèrent enfin sur la terre ferme et ce qu'ils virent fut stupéfiant.

Dans une sorte de grande tanière souterraine, se dresser des points d'eau, une cascade, des arbres, de la verdure, des fleurs, des colonnes de pierres, des sentiers, etc. Bref, un vrai cité sous terre. Tout était joli. Un rayon de lumière traverser la roche pour offrir une douce lumière sur le domaine.

En y regardant de plus prêt, Jack put voir que le domaine était habité par plusieurs lapins géants de fourrures, bleu, marron clair, marron foncée, gris à motifs floraux, comme Bunny. Sauf qu'ils ne porter pas d'armure. En fait ils étaient plutôt comme des lapins normaux. Juste des brassards ornait leur avant-bras.

- C'est beau cet endroit... et avec tous ces lapins, on se croiser à Jardiland ! fit il en s'avançant dans le domaine

- Qui est tu ? demanda un Pooka au hasard

Tandis qu'il s'arrêtait, plusieurs Pookas s'étaient rapprochés de lui et le regardaient intrigués. Peut-être d'avoir un visiteur dans un lieu comme ça. le Pooka qui l'avait interpellé était grand, presque plus grand que Bunny, de fourrure brun foncé et aux yeux marron et le regard plus sévère que Bunny.

- Euh, bonjour, je suis Jack. Je souhaiterais voir la princesse s'il vous plaît. Je viens de la part de la famille royale.

- Que ce passe t-il pour que la famille royale envois un messager ? demanda un autre lapin

- Hyrule est en danger. Mais il faut que je m'adresse à votre responsable.

- Très bien. Suis-moi. fit le lapin brun

Au pas de course pour Jack, il suivit le Pooka à travers des sentiers, des escaliers de pierre, pour arriver dans une salle ou se trouver un gros caillou imposant avec des motifs gravés, et un grand cerisier japonais. Un cours d'eau et des fleurs entouraient la salle.

Sur le rocher, se trouver une Pooka à fourrure blanche, et partiellement bleu clair comme Bunny, sur ces épaules et son buste. Les couleurs de sa fourrure la rendaient très belle. Elle avait de petites oreilles, et des motifs floraux comme ceux de son peuple. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait être dans ses pensées. Elle n'ouvrit pas ses yeux tandis que les visiteurs s'approcher d'elle.

- Princesse Ruto ?

- Muhh... quoi... râla-t-elle

- Vous avez de la visite. Un messager du nom de Jack. Il vient de la part de la princesse d'Hyrule.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ont me veux ?

- Je veux la pierre ancestrale. Lâcha Jack de but en blanc.

À cet instant, la princesse ouvrit brutalement ses yeux. Jack put ainsi voir qu'elle avait les yeux violets.

- Et pourquoi devrais je donner ma pierre ?

- Parce que Hyrule est en danger et que nous en avons besoin pour empêcher Pitch de semer le bordel sur le royaume. Voilà pourquoi.

La princesse ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer le brun dans les yeux. Puis son regard changea, semblant être plongé dans la réflexion. C'est alors qu'elle reprit la parole.

- Laissez-nous je vous prie.

- Bien majesté. Fit le lapin brun

Il partit, et Ruto descendit de son trône caillou, pour faire face à Jack. Elle était de la taille de Jack. C'était une lapine assez mignonne qui pourrait faire craquer facilement ses semblables mâles.

- En tant que représentante des Pookas, et alliée du royaume d'Hyrule, il est de mon devoir de te la donner et de contribuer à la paix et sécurité du royaume contre les ténèbres. Cependant...

- Oui ?

- Si tu le veux, donne-moi en échange quelque chose de tout aussi valable qu'une pierre. Annonça-t-elle.

- Euh... ben... j'ai du lait Meuh Meuh. Vous voulez du lait ? Dit-il en lui tendant la bouteille.

- Du lait ?! oh... j'aurais la faiblesse de dire que c'est un péché de gourmandise de ma part. Mais dans ce cas présent, ta bouteille ne suffira pas.

- Mais je...

- Comprends bien, petit messager, qu'une noble pierre aussi importante ne s'échange pas contre du lait ! même s'il est tout à fait délicieux.

- Alors en plus du lait, vous voulez quoi ? j'ai des rubis, mais a part ça, je n'ai rien d'autre.

- Je ne veux pas de tes rubis ! Mais puisque tu me le demande, je voudrais bien une chose en particulier que toi seul peut me donner. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Un baiser.

- De quoi ?! vous...vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?!

- Si ! Si tu veux la pierre, donne-moi un bisou !

- Mais... vous pourriez en obtenir de vos semblables ! pourquoi moi ? je ne suis qu'un garçon du village Colibri !

- Y'a aucun Pooka que j'aime ! et les autres ont déjà tous quelqu'un et pas moi ! je n'ai pas d'amoureux ! Et puis je me demande ce que c'est d'embrasser un mâle d'une autre espèce. Par simple curiosité vois-tu. Souriait-elle avec malice

- Rien que ça ? merci... ça me flatte ! et si je vous le donne, vous me donnez la pierre ? grogna Jack à demi écœurer

- Oui je le jure. D'ailleurs tu as bien dit que tu étais pressé ? alors j'attends.

- Pff... d'accord. Mais un petit, ok ?

- Mhh mhh. Fit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle ferma ses yeux et s'approcha de Jack, qui lui ferma ses yeux avec une grimace, avant de déposer brièvement ses lèvres sur celle de la princesse. Jack se retira donc après, en grimaçant le plus discrètement possible. Ruto elle, souriait.

- Ben tu vois ? ce n'est pas si terrible hein ?

- Ouais. Fit-il la voix rauque.

- Tu as du cran Jack. Ça me plaît. Comme promis, voila la pierre ancestrale de l'eau, et mon trésor le plus précieux. Le Saphir Pooka ! déclara-t-elle en tendant dans ses deux mains le Saphir

- Merci... dit il en prenant la belle pierre bleu et or pour la mettre dans son sac

- À présent, apporte vite cette pierre au château et empêche le mal de gagner ! Mais laisse-moi te guider via les terriers vers l'extérieur. Ce sera un gain de temps pour toi.

- Merci, mais je préfère marcheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer... ! s'exclama-t-il en chutant dans un terrier, sous les rires de la princesse

Jack ressorti du terrier, et arriva sur la plaine d'Hyrule, juste entre le ranch et le château. Mais bizarrement le ciel et l'atmosphère n'étaient pas la même la dernière fois qu'il était près du château.

- Vite Jack ! allons-y avant qu'il soit trop tard !

- Ouais ! j'arrive Princesse ! je suis laaaaaaa ! s'exclama-t-il en courant vers le château.

Mais plus il s'approchait, plus l'ambiance était sombre. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, et l'orage se mettait à gronder. La pluie se mit également à tomber. Au château, le pont-levis était relevé et la torche extérieure était allumée, apportant un peu de clarté dans cette étrange obscurité.

- Comment je vais faire pour entrer !? Ils ont relevé le pont ! et c'est pas encore l'heure de faire dodo !

- Réfléchissons Jack ! signale ta présence !

- ok. Hum hum. Bon… HEE OOOOOOOOOOOOH ! LAISSEZ-MOI ENTREEEEEEER ! PRINCEEEEESEEEEUH !

- Jack ! écoute ! le pont ! il s'abaisse !

Malgré la pluie et l'orage, le bruit des chaines du pont se faisait clairement entendre, et progressivement, il descendit jusqu'à atteindre le sol dans un bruit fracassant.

- Allons-y ! entrons !

- Attend Jack ! regarde ! c'est Bunny !

Ils virent donc le lapin géant galoper droit devant eux, le regard décisif. Ils s'écartèrent à temps pour ne pas se prendre un coup de pattes. Quand ces yeux se portèrent sur Bunny, Jack put voir que la princesse se trouver sur son dos, le visage, triste et effrayer. Son regard vert croisa le sien, et avec une larme, elle se retourna et jeta un objet en direction de Link qui atterrit dans les douves du château. Jack l'avait vue lui lancer un objet, mais continuer de la regarder s'éloigner, ces yeux tristes hantant son esprit.

- C'est la princesse ! elle... elle s'en va... il est trop tard... fit Quenotte avec tristesse

- J'ai même po eu mon beuyou...

Un bruit venant d'un canasson se fit entendre derrière eux, et Jack, se retournant, vit Pitch, dans son armure noire, sur son effrayant cheval noir. Celui-ci avait le regard ambré féroce, à l'égal de son maître qui fixait droit devant lui, le regard mécontent. Il resta cependant de nature calme.

- Tss... Elle s'est échappée ! grommela-t-il.

Son regard se posa sur Jack et Quenotte, toujours avec la même intensité dans le regard.

- Toi là-bas ! Moucheron !

- Jack, le provoque pas et reste calme. Conseilla la fée dans un murmure

Jack fixait Pitch également avec insistance, sans pour autant réagir à son appel. Suivant le conseil de son amie, il resta calme et ne répondit pas.

- Un lapin géant vient de passer il y a un instant. par où s'est-il enfui ? répond !

Jack préféré mille fois garder le silence plutôt que de révéler à l'ennemi la direction où s'était enfui sa belle. Il ne répondit pas pour autant et fronça un peu plus son regard.

- Tu crois que ton silence les protégera ? jeune impudent ! se moqua-t-il

Par pur réflexe, Jack saisi son épée et son bouclier et la pointa vers Pitch, le regard furieux.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire où ils sont partis ! je ne te ferais pas cet honneur !

Face à sa geste de bravoure, Pitch ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire lent moqueur et amusé.

- Tu veux te battre ? bonne blague ! tu es brave mais sot ! ouste moustique !

Levant sa main, il lança à Jack une attaque de boule noire, que le garçon ne put éviter. Ce qui le fit s'étaler par terre, désarmer. Quand il se releva, il fixa de nouveau le cavalier avec une telle rage que Quenotte ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Insecte ridicule ! sais-tu qui je suis ?!

- Un emmerdeur de première... grogna Jack

- Je suis Pitch Black ! et dans peu de temps, ce monde sera le mien !

Lançant un dernier regard hautain à l'enfant, le cavalier reporta sa direction sur l'horizon, puis après avoir crié un « Yia ! » a son cheval, la bête se mit au triple galop droit devant lui.

Et cependant que le cavalier s'éloigner, les ténèbres disparaissaient progressivement, laissant le ciel retrouver sa couleur bleue azur. Jack lui, n'avait pas lâcher des yeux la course du cavalier, les yeux emplis de colère.

* * *

_Aah ! la aussi, j'ai du modifier le nom du ranch. Dans le jeu c'est ranch Lon Lon parce que les propriétaires sont Talon et Malon. Mais la vu que j'ai changer les persos, c'était pas logique de garder le nom du ranch ! :/ donc je me suis creuser la tête avec Naima, et on a trouver Li Li. Pour « Little Licorne » ben oui c'est pu des chevaux c'est les licornes de Choupette ! :p _

_Et encore un délire avec le marchandage et la vente excessive ! XD_

_Encore et toujours des cocottes ! y'en a partout ! XD nan sans déconner, dans le jeu, y'en a vraiment partout ! et défois elle se foute en danger toute seule ! :D hein Naima ? XD_

_Oui alors pour la quête du Saphir, déjà j'ai inventer totalement la quête ! rien a voir avec la quete du jeu ! un peu d'originalité s'il vous plait ! :p et vu que ces des Pookas et pas des Zoras, fallait se creuser la tête ! :)_

_Pour la princesse Ruto, j'ai tout garder ! sa taille, ses couleurs, son air de chipie, son caractére capricieux, son trésor, tout sauf sa forme physique puisque c'est une Pookas ! :p la chipie version lapin ! XD j'adore comment elle le fait partir de son royaume ! XD_

_Dommage pour toi Jack ! la princesse a du fuir ! Hélas... :/ Et.. oh ooooh ! Pitch Black entre en scene ! :O pas content apparemment ! et Jack non plus ! _

_Au fait, quand Jack crie « PRINCESSEUH ! » j'ai fait un clin d'oeil a Steiner dans Final Fantasy 9, quand il court après la princesse dans tout le __château pour l'empêcher de fuir! il crie partout « PRINCESSE ! »et avec le bruit de son armure qui fait gling gling c'est trop drole ! XD_

_que va t-il se asser par la suite ? réponse Lundi ! :D_


	5. Fin d'une ère et début d'une autre

Quête n°5 – Fin d'une ère et début d'une autre.

Pitch était parti. Sans doute pour rechercher Bunny et la princesse. Jack, ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour elle, sembla réfléchir très sérieusement.

- Jack ?

- Que vais je faire Quenotte ? elle est partie avant même que j'ai pu lui donner les pierres ! et maintenant que je les ai, et que je suis la... je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni ou je dois aller !

- Ou trouvera une solution ! rien n'est encore ne perdu ! elle a fui, mais Pitch n'a pas encore mis la main sur la triforce ! on peut encore empêcher le pire !

- C'est vrai mais... pour ça, on a besoin des 3 caillasses brillantes et de l'ocarina du temps ! hors c'est elle qui l'avait avec elle ! et je ne l'ai pas !

- Oui, mais tu te souviens pas l'avoir vu nous jeter quelque chose dans sa fuite ?

- À moitié... j'étais trop absorbé par ses yeux... ils étaient si tristes...

- Je sais Jack. Mais cherchons cet objet, peut-être nous aidera-t-il par la suite ? il me semble que ça a dû atterrir dans les douves...

- Ok... soupira-t-il

S'approchant du cours d'eau, il plissa les yeux à la recherche d'un éventuel objet qui n'aurait pas sa place dans la flotte.

- Je ne vois rien... ah si ! là, regarde !

En effet, un objet se trouver bien au fond des douves. Il était petit et de couleur bleue. Impossible de bien dire ce que c'était a cause de l'eau qui vacillait.

- Chope-le, vas-y !

- Pff... jvais être encore trempé, mais ça ira. La vie de ma princesse est plus importante.

Il retient sa respiration et plongea dans l'eau fraîche, pour aller récupérer l'objet bleu. Remontant a la surface, puis revenant sur la terre ferme, il regarda attentivement l'objet métallique. C'était un ocarina. Celui de la princesse. L'ocarina du temps !

Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Jack se sentit comme appeler par une voix féminine et sa vue se brouilla.

- _Jack... m'entends-tu ? c'est moi... Blanche..._

Sa vue se brouilla et il put voir clairement à travers son esprit la princesse qui se tenait devant un autel et une grande porte en pierre. La princesse avait les yeux fermés et elle serrer l'ocarina contre son coeur.

- _Jack... quand tu trouveras cet ocarina... je serais déjà si loin..._

Elle afficha un visage encore plus attristé.

_- Malgré mes efforts, je n'ai pu retarder ma fuite..._

Elle rouvrit ses yeux vert brillant et triste, les levant vers le symbole se trouvant sur la porte en pierre.

_- Je ne peux t'offrir que cet ocarina... et ces quelques instructions. Quand tu viendras ici, dans le temple du temps prés du marché d'Hyrule avec l'ocarina et les trois pierres ancestrales, place les sur l'autel et entonne le chant que Bunny t'a enseigné. Et là, et seulement pour toi, la porte s'ouvrira et tu pourras accomplir ta destinée. Quant à moi je... je..._

Elle referma ses yeux, et inspira longtemps. Une larme coulait sur sa joue rose.

_- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. tout ira bien. Nous nous reverrons un jour... je te le promets... en attendant, sois prudent, et garde espoir... _

Elle les rouvrit, et afficha un léger sourire.

_- Là où je serais, je veillerais sur toi. Je serais toujours à tes côtés Jack. Au revoir..._

Et voyant en dernier le sourire qui se voulait rassurant de sa princesse, la vision disparut et Jack retrouva ses esprits.

- Blanche... compte sur moi. viens Quenotte !

- Où va-t-on ?

- Au temple du temps qui se trouve prés du marché. J'ai une porte à ouvrir. Annonça t-il avec détermination

- Ok ! fit elle de même

Ils se dirigèrent au pas de course vers le château, passant le pont, l'allée, le marché toujours rempli de gens qui ont l'air de se foutre totalement que la princesse soit partie sur le dos de sa nounou, et que le ciel soit devenu si sombre il y a un instant ! y'en à qui riait toujours, un couple dansé toujours sans avoir le tournis et plusieurs troupeaux de gens piailler devant des stands.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Jack traversa la place pour voir un bâtiment ancien et impressionnant. Le temple du temps. Entouré d'une jolie cour bordée d'arbres, de buisson, de point d'eau, ce lieu donner déjà le sentiment de respect avant d'avoir franchi ses portes massives en bois. En examinant le lieu, il pouvait voir que le mont du péril se voyait derrière, au loin.

Quand il eut franchi ses portes, la grâce et la beauté de ce lieu, le rendait plus imposant, sacré, et ne donnerait pas l'envie de le profaner. Comme dans sa vision, Jack vit l'autel et la porte en pierre ornée du symbole de la triforce au sommet du mur.

Marchant lentement sur le carrelage noir et blanc, il examinait bouche à demie ouverte la beauté de ce temple. Les murs blancs, les colonnes de pierre, les tapis rouge sang et or, la voûte impressionnante et les rayons de soleil qui illumine la pièce en passant à travers de magnifiques vitraux.

Arrivant enfin là où se tenait Blanche comme dans sa vision. Il pouvait mieux voir la porte de pierre ornait d'une sorte de soleil avec des rayons de lumière. Se souvenant des instructions de la princesse, sans dire un mot, il prit l'ocarina du temps et se mit à le fixait sans raison.

- Jack ? fit Quenotte au bout d'un moment

Mais il ne répondit toujours pas. il regardait toujours pensif le petit instrument bleu métallisé.

- Euh... Jack ? insista-t-elle

Devant l'étonnant mutisme du jeune homme, la petite fée ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire à voix basse.

- D'un naturel impulsif et bavard, voila qu'il reste figé sur place, et sans dire un mot ! jamais vu aussi sage ! heureusement qu'il ne fait pas vœu de silence ! remarque d'un côté, ce serait pratique pour son côté franc et direct ! murmura-t-elle les bras croisés.

- Mhumm ? qu'est-ce qui y'a Quenotte ? demanda enfin Jack calmement

- Rien. j'ai cru que tu étais devenu muet.

- Non ce n'est pas ça...

- C'est quoi alors ?

- C'est son ocarina. Elle a joué de la musique avec. Donc je me dis que... si je pose mes lèvres là où elle a posé les siennes, ce serait comme avoir un baiser d'elle... indirect, mais bon... fit-il sérieusement.

- Surtout qu'il a traîné un moment dans la flotte des douves, contenant certainement la pisse des gardes, des excréments de poissons ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

- Bwaaaa ! Quenotte ! comment tu peux me briser la seule pensée agréable où je me dis que j'aurais enfin ce que je voulais d'elle depuis le début !?

- Désoler. Mais je plaisante Jack. Le château est réputé pour son hygiène impeccable et son respect de l'environnement. Mais le temps presse. Mieux vaut pas traîner. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Mouais. Allons-y.

Il porta l'instrument à ses lèvres, et se mit à jouer la fameuse mélodie royale. Sitôt après, les trois pierres ancestrales se mirent à voler de son sac, et a étinceler comme pas possible, tournant entre elle avant de se poser toutes seules comme par magie sur l'autel. L'Émeraude Colibri à gauche, le Rubis Yéti au centre et le Saphir Pooka à droite.

Poursuivant leur rituel magique, elles continuèrent de tourner sur elle-même, et le symbole de la triforce en haut du mur, se mit à briller et les trois triangles étincellement d'or. Puis la porte du temps se mit à s'ouvrir en deux s'écartant vers les côtés du mur.

Inspirant un bon coup pour se donner du courage, Jack et Quenotte se regardèrent avant d'avancer jusqu'à la nouvelle salle. Il y faisait plus sombre, car un seul rayon de lumière inondait le piédestal sur deux plateformes hexagonales.

- Je me demande ce qu'on va trouver dans cette salle. Un bijou, une pierre, une nouvelle arme, ou...

- Ou rien du tout ! s'exclama soudainement la fée

- Ne dis pas ça ! je parle sérieusement ! je me demande ce que les dieux ont caché ici pour...

- Non mais Jack ! je suis sérieuse ! y'a rien dans cette pièce ! Précisa-t-elle

- QUOI ?! mais...

Quenotte s'envola vite vers le piédestal et vola à travers la pièce pour voir un objet de grande importance.

- Y'a... y'a rien Jack ! la pièce est vide !

- Mais comment c'est possible de vous confier une quête de merde pour rien !?

- Je... attends ! y'a un mot !

- Comment ça un mot ?! je veux une arme puissante pour...

- Lis-le ! interpella Quenotte en lui donnant la lettre en plein vol

- Grr... ok. voyons voir...

_« Héros du temps._

_Toi qui recherche l'arme ultime et sacrée des dieux pour empêcher le mal de se répandre sur la terre de lumière._

_Sache que le chant sacré que tu viens d'entonner à permis à l'arme légendaire d'apparaître au seul endroit où le mal ne peut se rendre._

_Rends-toi au Sud d'Hyrule! En retirant l'arme de son socle, la possibilité de s'adresser au saint royaume sera possible ! et en t'adressant aux dieux, fais un vœu pour que la lumière chasse le mal et nous guide sur le chemin de la paix._

_Signé : le vieux sage. »_

Ayant un regard perplexe devant la lecture de cette missive, Jack regarda Quenotte avec étonnement.

- C'est une prophétie ou un rendez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Au sud... OH NON ! ne me dit pas que je vais devoir tracer encore une fois à travers toute la plaine pour aller la chercher ! en plus il fait nuit certainement !

- Jack ! si l'arme est apparu, Pitch peut la trouver et s'en emparer ! quoi que je me demande pourquoi dans la lettre, c'est écrit que c'est dans un endroit ou le mal ne peut s'y rendre... peut être un autre temple ? ou... Hé ! JACK ! ATTEND MOI !

Jack c'était déjà tailler en courant comme un dingue dans le temple, laissant sa fée dans ses monologues théoriques. Jamais Jack n'aura autant couru de sa vie durant cette journée. Après la forêt, le château, la montagne, le ranch, le domaine souterrain, et maintenant toute la plaine d'Hyrule sous le clair de lune, Jack avait parfaitement le droit de se plaindre et de contester ! mais il ne le fit pas pour autant.

Courant à travers la plaine, l'épée à la main, et pourfendant tous ceux qui se trouver sur sa route, notamment des monstres squelette, il courut sans relâche, le regard ferme, et décisif. Sa motivation étant de tout faire pour que la princesse revienne seine et sauve dans son château, il ne voulait pas être faible et capricieux. Il voulait pour une fois se montrer digne de la confiance et du rang de preux chevalier qu'elle lui avait donné.

Sa course jusqu'au sud de la plaine l'emmena jusqu'à un immense lac. Mais gelé.

- Brr... fait froid... frissonna Quenotte

- Moi ça me dérange pas, bizarrement.

- Y'a donc un lac gelé dans le royaume ? je savais pas...

- Mais où est l'arme ? se demanda-t-il en scrutant l'horizon

- Là-bas ! regarde !

le lac gelé posséder une petite zone en son centre praticable qu'en traversant le lac a pied. Pas de pont, de chemin. Rien. fallait tout simplement marcher sur la glace pour arriver au centre. Ce qui n'était pas très rassurant, et surtout très dangereux !

De loin on voyait la lune qui envoyait un rayon de lumière pour éclairer la plateforme, ou se trouver l'arme sacré, posée sur son piédestal. Étant trop loin pour bien la voir, Jack pouvait cependant l'entendre dire « viens me chercher... viens me chercher... » comme si l'arme lui parlait. Jack soupira, regarda attentivement la glace avant de se décider à avancer.

- Jack ! tu vas où ?! lui demanda Quenotte en se mettant devant son visage

- Là où je dois aller. Et pour faire ce qu'on attend de moi. Ce qu'elle attend de moi.

- Non mais ! tu ne vas pas y aller !?

- Et que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Que la glace s'effondre au moment où je prends l'arme, que je m'endors pendant plus de 3 siècles pour me réveiller dans un monde en proie au mal et au chaos parce que durant mon sommeil, Pitch en aura profité pour s'emparer du royaume de bidule... euh d'Hyrule, et que je vais devoir me coltiner un ninja travelo avant de l'arrêter ? T'as vraiment de drôle d'idée toi, Quenotte !

- C'est toi qui débloques ! je n'ai rien dit ! la course à pied te fait dire des choses bizarres !

- Allez. On y va Quenotte... notre dernière épreuve et le monde sera sauver.

- En espérant que tu passas pas à travers la glace avant...

- Écoute. Je suis un enfant ! je suis un poids plume ! je n'aurais aucun mal à ne pas faire craquer cette glace ! Pitch en revanche avec sa grosse armure, oui !

- Mouis... bon avançons... doucement...

La marche fut presque périlleuse. Jack avancé avec prudence, et avec lenteur pour ne pas tenter le diable. Il fixait juste de temps en temps la glace puis l'arme, qu'il arrivait à mieux apercevoir, malgré l'obscurité.

Il arriva enfin au centre du lac de glace, et put enfin apercevoir l'objet de toutes ses recherches et ses épreuves. Un long bâton de bois, au bout courbé, était posé debout, prisonnier dans un socle de glace, lui-même au centre d'une plateforme hexagonale blanche, marque du symbole de la triforce, et éclairer par la pleine lune. Cette plateforme se trouver sur un bout de terre et ou un arbre mort gelé se trouver à côté. Jack avait l'œil grand ouvert et Quenotte aussi.

- Dites-moi pas que ce n'est pas vrai...

- Un bâton de bois ? s'étonna la fée

- On a risqué notre peau pour un bâton de bois ?! ha... ha... haha ha. commença-t-il à rire de folie

- Jack...

- C'EST L'ARNAQUE DU SIÈCLE ! NON MAIS J'HALLUCINE ! S'énerva-t-il, comme pris d'une crise de folie

- Jack calme toi !

- J'ai... j'ai dû sauter un épisode-là ! depuis quand un bout de bois est une arme ! autant mettre un filet à papillon ! où tiens ! une canne à pêche ! ou un Boomerang!

- Jack... soupira Quenotte

- Quoi Jack ? Jack ! Jack ! Jack ! c'est tout ce que tu sais dire !

- Mais je...

- J'EN AI MAAAAARRE ! QUÊTE DE BRIN AVEC TOUS CES PNJ HYRULIEN A LA CON ! JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI, RETROUVER MON PLUMARD ET LA TRANQUILLITÉ DE LA FORET !

- Écoute-moi Jack, respire et...

- LÂCHE-MOI ! J'AURAIS PAS DU T'ECOUTER DEPUIS LE DÉPART ! LE VIEUX AURAIT DU CHOISIR UNE AUTRE PERSONNE POUR FAIRE CETTE QUÊTE !

- C'était ta destinée !

- DESTINÉE ?! MES FESSES OUI ! ON M'A FAIT TOURNER EN BOURRIQUE DEPUIS CE MATIN ! MAIS LA SEULE CHOSE DE BIEN QUE J'AI EU DANS CE VOYAGE DE FOU C'EST... c'est... de l'avoir rencontré elle... fini-il en s'effondrant assis et épuisé sur le sol glacé.

- Jack ...

- Mais elle n'est plus la... elle est partie je ne sais où et je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de moi quand j'aurais retiré cette arme pour sauver le monde... ni si je la reverrais... mais je vais le faire. Pour elle. En tant que son preux chevalier, je la protégerais du mal, même si je dois me sacrifier pour ça...

- Jack.

- Allez Quenotte... finissons en ensemble... et aussi... désolé pour le pétage de plomb...

- C'est rien. ça va mieux maintenant ?

- Oh ça oui alors... beaucoup mieux... la pression je crois... allons-y...

- Oui Jack. Je reste avec toi quoi qu'il arrive.

- Donc je retire l'arme, je fais un vœu pour les dieux et tout est fini. Bah. Même moi je devrais y arriver...

Il se releva et s'approcha du socle, posa ses mains sur le bâton, inspira, expira, et d'un coup sec, il libéra le bâton de sa prison de glace, et une lumière bleue glacée et lumineuse illumina la plateforme tout entière, et le symbole se mit à briller également avec puissance !

Une fois que la lumière fut dissiper et que Jack s'apprêta à faire son vœu, qui c'est qui est là ? Pitch Black !

- Pitch ! s'exclamèrent Jack et Quenotte avec surprise

L'homme a la peau grise et en armure noire se tenait debout, pas loin de Jack, les bras croisés, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Il se contenta juste d'émettre un rire typique d'un méchant satisfait, tandis que Jack le fixait avec colère et méfiance, l'arme sacrée en main.

- Ha Haa haa ! félicitation gamin ! comme je le pensais, tu avais en ta possession la clé qui permettait de trouver l'arme de légende afin de s'adresser aux dieux. Et en prenant l'arme à ma place, tu m'as offert la possibilité de m'adresser à eux ! je te dois ma victoire, petit !

- Hé oh ! tu n'as pas encore gagné ! j'ai l'arme sacré !

- Un vulgaire bout de bois ? ce n'est pas de mon rang pour le titre que je compte prendre sur le royaume ! je vais formuler mon souhait, et rechercher cette chère princesse afin de l'avoir en guise de trophée de ma victoire ! mais avant, je vais me débarrasser de toi, pathétique héros...

Et avec une rapidité des plus déconcertantes, il envoya de nouveau une attaque de ténèbres sur Jack qui ne put l'éviter, et qui se retrouva envoyer balader vers la glace, avec l'arme en main. Manque de chance, le choc de sa chute sur la glace, la fit craquer, et Jack passa à travers.

- JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK ! s'exclama Quenotte paniquée en survolant la surface brisée

Pitch lui se mit à rire d'un grand rire typique des méchants !

- HA HAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAA ! victoire ! plus de gêneur, et à moi le saint royaume ! Dieux et déesses créateurs d'Hyrule ! entendaient mon souhait ! donnez-moi le pouvoir de gouverner et de faire régner la peur et les ténèbres sur le monde ! HAA HAAAAA HAAAAAA ! riait-il de plus belle, les bras tendu vers les cieux

Ce fut un moment des plus sombres. Pitch avait gagné et était parti du lac avec un air triomphant, après avoir reçu le don des dieux. Le royaume était perdu, la princesse avait dû fuir, la lune ne brillait plus et n'inonder plus le lac de sa belle lumière, Quenotte était seule, et elle pleurait au-dessus de la glace qui c'était reformé, la mort de son ami qui n'était pas remonté à la surface.

Le héros du temps n'était plus...

C'est alors que la lune se remit à briller, là où Jack était tomber. La petite fée vit ce phénomène et leva ses yeux brillant vers l'astre lunaire.

- Quenotte... petite fée, ne crains rien.

- Comment ? qui me... parle ? est-ce... la lune ? demanda-t-elle

- Je suis un des dieux créateurs d'Hyrule, Manny. Ne pleure plus, Quenotte... tu reverras Jack.

- C'est vrai ?! il n'est pas mort ?! demanda-t-elle heureuse et pleine d'espoir

- D'une certaine manière. L'arme légendaire qu'il tenait dans ses mains lui a permis de ne pas succomber aux morsures des eaux gelées. Elle la... conservé et sauvé dans une prison de glace.

- il... il va donc revenir ?!

- Oui. Mais pas tout de suite.

- Comment ça ?

- Pitch à gagner en puissance. Jack devra aussi gagner en puissance s'il veut pouvoir l'affronter et mettre fin aux futures ténèbres à venir.

- Je vois... dans combien de temps il reviendra ? hésita-t-elle à demander

- Dans sept longues années. Jack dormira à l'abri du danger durant tout ce temps. annonça la lune d'une voix navrée.

- Quoi ?! sept ans !? à dormir...mais... je... que vais je faire pendant tout ce temps ?

- Tu peux retourner à la forêt Colibri en attendant son retour. Ne t'en fais pas. tu le reconnaîtra à son réveil, et lui se souviendra de toi, et de tout ce qui s'est passé. Revient ici dans 7 ans. Tu verras le signe qui te dira que tu devras enfin revenir auprès de lui.

- D'accord... à ... à dans sept ans alors... au revoir...

S'apprêtant à partir, elle regarda une dernière fois la glace, là où Jack devait se trouver.

- Au revoir Jack...

Et elle s'envola à toute vitesse vers son foyer, les larmes aux yeux

oO*Oo

Sept années ont passé. Le royaume avait chuté et sombré dans le chaos. Pitch régnait et terrorisait Hyrule d'une main de maître. Toujours aucune nouvelle de la princesse, et le royaume perdait tout espoir de revoir les anciens jours de lumière et de paix.

Pourtant, ce que le royaume tout entier, ainsi que Pitch, ignorait, c'était que le héros de la légende était sur le point de se réveiller grâce à Manny. L'esprit de la lune l'avait protégé et veillé sur lui grâce à sa magie durant son long sommeil.

Jack était dans une prison de glace, caché tout au fond du lac. Le temps avait pris de l'emprise sur lui, malgré qu'il dormait. Manny avait jugé que le moment était venu pour le sortir du lac. Il n'oublia pas pour autant la promesse faite à la petite fée et partenaire de Jack. Il lui envoya donc le signe promis, qu'elle perçut à travers la foret. Et pleurant de joie, elle se hâta de voler jusqu'au lac Hylia, espérant être là pour le grand réveil de Jack. Ce qu'elle réussi à faire, croisant les doigts pour que rien n'est trop changé.

Manny fit donc remonter lentement le cristal de glace dans lequel le héros du temps reposer. Le cristal remonta finalement les eaux sombres et gelées du lac, et passa à travers la couche de glace. Quenotte observait avec intrigue le phénomène magique. Jack était toujours endormi, mais il pouvait entendre une voix qui l'appeler dans son esprit.

- Jack... réveilles-toi. l'élu... fit une voix inconnue

Le cristal se brisa délicatement au-dessus de la plateforme, faisant planer le héros du temps toujours endormi, le bâton sacré flottant librement à côté de lui. Manny le fit descendre sur le sol, tandis que Jack ouvrait les yeux, voyant un paysage assez flou malgrés la lueur de jour.

- JAAACK ! s'exclama Quenotte en volant jusqu'à lui, émue

- Que... Quenotte... murmura-t-il enfin

- Ooh ! Jack ! tu es...

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter davantage, que la plateforme avec le symbole d'Hyrule se mit à briller d'une lumière bleue et blanche, les aveuglant presque. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils purent voir qu'ils étaient toujours sur une plateforme, mais qui était dans le vide, entourer d'étranges rayons de lumière, et entouré d'eau...

Face à eux, se trouver une personne de petite taille, avec un sourire chaleureux, des cheveux jaunes, une tunique dorée et rouge, ainsi que des yeux d'or. Aucune agressivité se faisait sentir de cette personne.

- Qui...

- Je suis Sab. L'un des anciens sages. Jadis les sages battirent le temple du temps pour protéger l'entrée du saint royaume légendaire. mais selon un présage nous avons décidé de mieux cacher l'arme légendaire au cas ou où mal réussirait à s'introduire dans le temple.

- C'était donc vous l'auteur du mot ?! demanda Quenotte

- Exact. Nous avons pu mieux la cacher grâce à un des dieux créateur. Elle ne pouvait apparaître que si le vrai héros réussissait à ouvrir la porte. Et d'y trouver le postit.

- Mais pourquoi avait vous mis le bâton au beau milieu d'un lac de glace ?! demanda-t-elle

- Parce que Pitch sait pas nager. Avoua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules

- Il ne sait pas nager, mais il a su venir jusqu'à l'arme ! s'exclama-t-elle encore a la place de Jack

- Il était plus malin que nous le pensions...

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle encore

- Nous sommes dans le sanctuaire des Sages, dans le temple de la lumière, qui se trouve lui-même au centre du saint royaume. Il est comme le dernier rempart contre l'influence maléfique de Pitch.

- Ah... fit Jack.

- Le bâton légendaire, purificateur du mal, depuis toujours prisonnier de son socle de glace est la clé menant au saint royaume. Mais avant, Jack. N'ai pas peur... regardes-toi ! souriait-il

- Hein ? fit-il perdu

Jack regarda ses mains, et il put voir qu'il avait changé ! mais vraiment beaucoup ! il était plus grand, et sa tunique n'était plus verte, mais bleu de glace avec du givre !

- Je ... j'ai changé de tenue ?! et... je suis plus grand ?!

- Pas seulement de tenue et de taille Jack ! physiquement aussi !

- Comment ça Quenotte ?

- Tu as la peau pâle, les yeux bleus de glace, et les cheveux blancs comme la neige !

- QUOI ?! mais...

- Tu as acquis le pouvoir de commander la puissance du bâton de légende. Ainsi, il t'a rendu comme son digne possesseur, sa puissance étant interdite aux forces obscures. Seul le vrai héros de la légende pouvait le retirer de son socle. Alors certes, tu as énormément changé, mais il a compensé ce changement en te conférant des pouvoirs. précisa Sab

- Ah oui ? comme quoi ?

- De voler et de commander la neige et la glace. Répondit-il

- Sans rire ?! OUAIIIIIIS ! s'exclama t-il

- Hum hum... fit Quenotte

- Oh euh pardon...

- T'a beau être un adulte, tu te comportes toujours comme un gamin Jack ! mais c'est bon de te revoir ! souriait-elle

- Ouais pareil ! c'est sur qu'après une bonne sieste... dit-il en s'étirant

- Une sieste... euh, elle a durant sept longues années ta sieste !

- Sept ans ?! non... c'est une blague ?!

- Pas du tout Jack. Tu as dormi pendant tout ce temps car à l'époque tu étais trop jeune pour être ce héros. Répondit Sab avec un sourire sérieux

- Oh la vache... bon ben tans pis. Au moins maintenant, j'ai trop la classe ! même si je porte des bas blancs sous ma tunique ! je ressemble enfin à un vrai preux chevalier ! hahaa ! et euh... quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui s'est passé pendant tout ce temps ? la dernière chose que je me souviens... c'est de Pitch me balançant une attaque, et de moi qui sombrer dans le lac, le bâton en main.

- Et bien le royaume est dans le chaos total, et Pitch gouverne sur Hyrule. L'espoir a disparu du coeur de tous. Et...

- Et la princesse ? demanda Jack avec espoir

- Aucune trace d'elle. Pitch n'a pas réussi à la trouver.

- Oh... c'est déjà ça. ce qui me laisse une chance de la retrouver !

- Non Jack. Ta mission prioritaire en tant que héros légendaire est de trouver les trois autres sages et de récolter les médaillons magiques qui te conféreront le pouvoir de bannir Pitch dans le saint royaume. Il t'en faudra quatre. Ne les connaissant pas, tu devras les chercher toi-même. Mais comme je suis l'un d'entre eux, je te donne le premier médaillon. Celui des rêves !

Sab leva ses mains vers le ciel, et Jack put obtenir par magie dans le creux de ses mains, un médaillon jaune et rond avec une représentation de Sab en gravure sur le médaillon.

- Tu trouveras les autres au fils de ta nouvelle quête. De l'aide te sera apporté soit sans crainte. Et n'oublie pas. ta nouvelle puissance est liée au bâton, sans lui, tu n'as aucun pouvoir. Garde-le toujours près de toi et fait en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive aucun mal !

- Ok j'ai compris.

- Trouve les sages, récupère leur médaillon et sauve Hyrule ! à présent va et bonne chance à toi, héros légendaire !

Puis avec un sourire, Sab leva encore une fois ses mains vers le ciel, mais au lieu de faire apparaître autre chose, tout ce que Jack voyait fut plongé dans une lumière pure, ne le faisant plus rien voir d'autre. Quand elle s'estompa enfin, Jack et Quenotte étaient de retour sur le lac gelé, le bâton de légende gisant à ses pieds.

Jack le ramassa, et le contact de ses doigts sur ce bâton fit apparaître des veinures bleues de glace sur le bois de celui-ci.

- J'espère que je saurais m'en servir...

- Tu y arriveras Jack ! t'en fais pas !

- Ouais. Bon ben, on a trois sages à trouver et le vieux ne m'a même pas dit que je devais commencer à chercher ! les emmerdes recommencent...

- Ben sortons déjà de ce lac, jugeons de l'ampleur des dégâts avant de savoir ou aller. D'accord ?

- Ouais... j'ai du mal à croire que sept ans soient écoulés... Allons-y. C'est reparti pour traverser de nouveau ce lac

- Oublie pas que tu peux voler ! Sab te l'a dit !

- Mais c'est vrai ça ! mais... comment je m'y prends ? jsuis pas un oiseau ! jvais pas battre des bras quand même ! et je...

- Quoi ?

- Je sens une présence derrière nous. Fit-il discrètement.

- Pitch ?

- Non. c'est différent. Prépares-toi au cas ou...

- D'accord...

Et il se retourna rapidement, bâton en main et pointer vers la présence qu'il avait senti, et il put voir en effet qu'une personne se tenait au pied de l'arbre mort. Les bras croisés, sans montrer un signe de peur ou d'agressivité.

C'était un garçon de l'âge actuel de Jack, qui avait des cheveux courts noirs qui lui couvre la moitié du visage, des yeux verts très foncés, la peau légèrement bronzée. Il portait une tenue bleu foncé et blanc qui lui couvrait la bouche, marqué d'un étrange symbole rouge sur son torse, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'un turban blanc similaire à la tenue.

- Je t'attendais. Héros légendaire...

Jugeant que ce garçon n'avait rien d'agressif, et qu'il semblait connaitre le statut de Jack, il baissa son arme et adopta un comportement plus relâché.

- Quand le mal se fait sentir sur le monde, le saint royaume confie à des êtres particuliers le rang de sage afin que, le moment venue, ils découvrent leur rang nouvellement acquis. Et que le jour venue, ils viennent en aide au héros légendaire afin de lui confier leurs pouvoirs pour que le mal puisse être banni via une prison de lumière dans le saint royaume.

- Qui... qui êtes vous ?

- Mon nom est Sheik. De la tribu des Sheikahs. La légende des sages et leurs pouvoirs sont transmis de génération en génération par mon peuple.

- Enchanté. Je suis Jack.

- Enchanté. Armée du bâton légendaire, le titre de héros légendaire te revient de droit. Selon la légende, tu dois trouver les trois sages pour qu'ils te confient leur pouvoir. Je peux déjà te dire que le premier d'entre eux attend dans une forêt. C'est une jeune Colibri que tu connais.

- Fée ! s'exclama Jack avec joie

- Cependant le chaos du seigneur du malin, a atteint aussi la forêt. Et cette jeune Colibri est prisonnière du sortilège de la forêt. À présent, vole jusque-là bas, sauve tes amis et récupère le second médaillon. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

- Attend ! Dis-moi comment...

Mais sans dire un mot de plus, le jeune garçon disparut à l'aide d'un objet explosif. Jack se retrouva donc avec Quenotte, seul, avec un objectif très clair. Le seul souci...

- COMMENT JE FAIS POUR VOLER LA BAS ?! Termina-t-il sa phrase dans le vent

- Il est parti.

- Je sais ! mais il aurait pu me donner un indice, ou je ne sais quoi !

- Toi seul doit savoir le pouvoir du bâton ! vous êtes liées l'un à l'autre ! alors... prend de l'élan, saute, et on verra !

- Et si je retombe dans le lac ?! on serait bien dans la merde et moi je me sentirais bien con !

- C'est vrai que comme héros, on aurait pu avoir mieux ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment

- Pff... bon aller... courage.

Il se tourna en direction du Nord, ferma les yeux et retient sa respiration. Il fléchit ses jambes, et sauta vers le ciel. Quelle surprise pour lui de le voir s'envoler dans le ciel d'Hyrule et de voir le lac diminuer à vu d'œil !

- Whouhooooou ! regarde ça Quenotte !

La petite fée se mit à sourire amusée et heureuse de retrouver son partenaire et de le regarder faire des pirouettes aérienne avec aisance et facilité ! même sans son vieux sac à dos d'enfance et avec le bouclier Hylien dans le dos !

- C'est dingue ! on croirait que j'ai toujours était fait pour voler dans le ciel ! c'est trop... coooooooooooooool... fit-il avec extase en volant sur le dos

- Eh bien au moins t'arrêtera de te plaindre de tes ampoules aux pieds ! alors maintenant on fonce vers la forêt !

- Ouais ! j'ai hâte de revoir Fée ! en route !

Traverser le terrain du lac ainsi que la plaine d'Hyrule ne fut jamais aussi simple pour Jack ! c'était tellement mieux de voler que de marcher ! et puis pas de monstre, pas d'ampoule aux pieds, juste la liberté et le vent dans le visage ! Jack volé tellement vite pour Quenotte, que la pauvre devait se posait sur son épaule et s'accrocher à sa tunique.

Mais du haut du ciel, ils purent tous les deux voir l'ampleur des dégâts du règne de Pitch. La plaine d'Hyrule semblait normale, mais ne donner plus vraiment envie à qui que ce soit de la traverser.

Grognant de rage envers son ennemi, Jack resserra son emprise sur son bâton et reprit son envol vers la forêt Colibri...

* * *

_XD je peux pas m'empêcher de briser les espoirs d'amour de notre Jack ! XD faut toujours qu'on le casse ou le ramène sur terre ! XD méchante je suis. :p_

_Ouah ! le sale coup de troll que je viens de faire ! :D pas d'arme légendaire, mais un petit postit de la part du vieux sage ! XD le terme vieux sage est une référence à Skyrim pour les vieux en haut de la montagne, mais aussi à Seb dans le joueur du grenier pour le test RPG n°1 ! XD_

_Et là, paf ! vas-y que Jack trace jusqu'au lac... gelée ! :D alors là, je...enfin... moi et Naima, :p on n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire la référence au début du film des cinq légendes ! la nuit, la lune, le lac gelé et l'arme de légende c'est son bâton ! fallait s'y attendre ! XD bon en revanche son pétage de plomb est justifié ! XD qui ne le ferait pas franchement ?_

_Méchant Pitch ! pour une fois que je te fais vraiment comme un méchant dans mes fics ! ^^ et voila Sab ! bien sur que non je ne l'ai pas oublié ! je l'ai mis dans le rôle du sage Rauru dans le jeu ! je trouvais que ça allait bien !^^ bon c'est lui qui se tape tout le bla bla bla mais bon ! faut bien qu'il remplisse son rôle ! ^^_

_Autre perso du film qui est venu dans la fic : Manny ! :D ben oui enfin ! y'a la lune dans le jeu, alors on ne pouvait pas l'ignorer ! refaire l'intro des cinq légendes était trop tentante et on pouvait la faire fastoche avec tous les éléments du jeu ! ^w^ _

_Et voilà Sheik ! :D bon, lui, heureusement qu'il est là pour dire à notre héros ou aller ! :) mais... son apparence ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? ;) huum ? non ? cherchez bien ! ^^_

_Et comme dans le jeu, sept années se sont écoulés, Jack est adulte avec son apparence de gardien comme on la connaît et qu'on aime ! ^^ non mais sérieux. Vous imaginez Link comme ça ? à faire tout ce que fait Jack ? noooooooooon ! XD_

_Allez Jack ! va sauver Fée ! comment ça se passera ? réponse jeudi ! ^^_


	6. Force violet, rouge et vert !

**_Zia_**_ : le pooka pooka façon Pikachu c'était fait exprès ! XD merci pour le ranch et la quête du saphir ! :p c'est pareil pour les cocottes ! XD moi aussi je rigole et je rigolerais toujours ! ^w^_

_Oui laisse tomber la visualisation avec Jack qui gueule « PRINCESSEUH ! » XD imagine les barres que je me suis taper en écrivant des passages comme ça ? XD _

_Pitch ? ben c'est le méchant ! :D fallait bien que je l'intègre dans le rôle du méchant ! XD _

_Et oui je sais ! j'en fait baver a notre Jackounet ! ^^ je le fait tourner en bourrique ! XD aaaah quand il verra Blanche, ce sera spéciale et tu va encore bien rire ! XD encore merci et bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Quête n°6 – Force violet, rouge et vert !

Revoir le décor de la forêt semblait étrange à Jack. Quand il était parti il y a sept ans, pour ne pas dire ce matin pour lui, elle dégageait quelque chose de bien, de familier, d'accueillant. Là, plus il s'en approchait, plus il pouvait sentir un danger, comme s'il croyait que la forêt rejetterait sa présence et lui ferait du mal.

L'ambiance forestière était malsaine. Jack et Quenotte le sentaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avancer vers le village. Quand ils arrivèrent au pont où lui et Fée s'était dit au revoir, il constatait que le pont était cassé, délabrer, recouvert de mauvaise herbe, de mousse, et ne donnant pas envie de le traverser.

- C'est dingue... fit Jack le regard en peine

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- Je ne sais pas... mais je pense qu'on n'est pas au bout de nos surprises. Si on voit déjà l'état du pont, le reste du village ne doit pas être mieux !

- Je me demande comment vont les autres...

- Bien j'espère. Sinon j'en connais un qui se prendra une bonne paire de claques avant de se faire bannir !

- Espérons que tu as raison. C'est fou, je ne ressens plus la magie, ni la présence des fées, des colibri... personne... de plus comme l'arbre Mojo n'est plus là, les ténèbres ont pu facilement s'installer ici...

- Ils sont forcément là. Ce Sheik et Sab nous l'ont assuré. Sinon il nous aurait pas envoyés ici pour rien ! je crois que j'ai déjà donné.

- Sans doute. Dans ce cas, poursuivons les recherches.

Jack hocha la tête, et grâce au pouvoir du bâton, ils traversèrent le pont par la voie des airs. Passant l'entrée du village, Jack vit avec horreur l'étendue des dégâts ! tous le village semblait avoir subi le même état que le pont ! la mauvaise végétation était abondante et plus rien n'avait l'air joyeux !

Aucune trace des Colibris dans ce décor, ni même des fées. La seule chose présente de vivant, était des monstres végétatifs.

- Aie. Prépares-toi Quenotte. On risque d'affronter du monde !

- Oui, mais... Jack ! regarde la bas ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Quoi ? woooh ! s'exclama-t-il à son tour !

Il était à l'entrée du village, et ils purent voir de loin, prés de l'entrée menant à l'arbre Mojo, qu'une immense créature noire à pattes multiple noires et avec un seul œil noir et rouge marcher avec rapidité contre les parois pour disparaître vers l'arbre mort. Apparemment elle a dû voir nos deux visiteurs

- C'est quoi cette horreur !? demanda Jack dégoutté

- Une araignée ?

- Beeurk ! j'ai horreur de ça ! grimaça-t-il

- Elle a l'air vraiment immense en plus ! genre... 5 mètres !? je n'ai pourtant jamais croisé ou entendu parler de ce genre de créature dans la forêt !

- Peu importe. Je vais congeler toutes les bestioles qui m'empêcheront d'aller la voir, puis je lui réglerais son compte !

- Bien dit. Tu as un plan d'attaque ?

- Non. j'y vais, j'attaque et je sauve tout le monde.

- Pff... courageux, mais risqué ! de plus tu ne sais pas vraiment te servir de ton arme ! depuis le début de ta quête, c'est la première fois que tu vas vraiment te battre !

- Et bien considérons que toutes ces bestioles grimpantes et qui aime apparemment manger me serviront de cible d'entrainement !

- Oui. Prudence tout de même Jack !

- T'inquiète ! hééé ! les affreuses ! qui veut venir jouer avec moi ?

S'attendant pas à voir surgir une petite armée de peste Mojo et de plante dévoreuse, Jack déglutit... discrètement.

- Voilà. Tu as ta réponse. Se moqua Quenotte

- Bah ! jsuis dans les cieux et elle au sol ! un jeu d'enfant ! admire !

Il décolla du sol, et dirigea son bâton vers le sol. un jet de glace sortie du bout de bois et se dirigea sur deux pestes Mojo qui furent immédiatement congelées dans la glace !

- Whouhou ! trop cool ! battre le reste sera un jeu d'enfant ! Yahaaaaa !

Et pendant au moins dix bonne minutes, Jack s'amusa à envoyer de la glace sur ces ennemi qui commençait même à fuir le combat ! Quenotte restée en retrait pour lui donner de précieux conseille et prévenir d'une éventuelle embuscade. Jack maîtrisé la magie du bâton de légende aussi vite que le vol ! il riait comme un fou, et bientôt, le village et le monstre étaient recouverts de glace. Plus aucun monstre n'était visible.

- Et voilà le travail ! bon ! on s'occupe de l'autre affreuse et on pourra sauver les autres !

- D'accord mais prudence Jack ! là c'était du menu fretin ! là elle sera plus grosse et plus coriace !

Jack hocha la tête et tous deux s'avancèrent prudemment vers le sanctuaire du défunt arbre Mojo. Ils guettèrent le moindre mouvement ou signe d'agressivité de cette créature monstrueuse. Aucun signe, ce qui était louche.

Puis le chemin prit fin, et l'arbre Mojo apparut devant eux, exactement dans le même état qu'il y'a sept ans. Sauf qu'il était plein de cocons d'araignée !

- Ne me dis pas que c'est des bébés araignée la dedans !

- Non... je ne pense pas... ce n'est pas des œufs, c'est des cocons ! et puis je sens des personnes vivantes à l'intérieur ! pas toi ?

- Si... maintenant que tu le dis ! FÉE ! Fée où t'est ?! s'exclama Jack

- Surement dans l'un d'eux ! mais ce qui m'inquiète pour le moment, c'est le de savoir ou se trouve cette bestiole !

Un rugissement monstrueux se fit entendre dans l'arbre. En position d'attaque, Jack pointa son bâton vers l'arbre et vit finalement la grosse araignée sortir de la bouche de l'arbre Mojo, ses pattes en premier puis son corps énorme et se posta à terre, dévoila son œil unique au duo.

- Aie... c'est parti...

- Oublie pas que nos amis sont la haut et encore vivant ! donc fait gaffe de ne pas les toucher !

- Ok... elle va ma le payer !

Il décolla donc du sol, et envoya une salve de glace aux pattes de la bête, qui eut deux bouts de pattes sur quatre figé dans la glace. La bête hurla, et Jack en profita pour geler ces autres pattes ! mais quand il en figé deux, les deux autres se dépêtrèrent vite de leur prison de glace. Et ainsi de suite. Jack tenta donc de l'attaquer directement sur le corps, la tête et le reste, mais elle esquiva et renvoya les attaques de glace aisément. Jack grogna dans les airs ;

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! cette bête n'a donc aucun point faible ?!

- Son œil ! c'est la seule chose de sensible chez elle ! si elle ne voit rien, elle sera désavantagée !

- Ok ça marche !

il poursuivit l'assaut aérien en congelant encore plus les pattes, avec une magie de glace encore plus grande. Le temps qu'elle se dépêtre, Jack glaça le sol entier pour en faire une patinoire géante. La bête perdit l'équilibre et glissa de ses deux pattes libres. À terre, Jack la congela encore plus, l'empêche de se débattre et la faisant hurler comme pas possible. Puis avec rapidité, envoya avec son bâton, un grand jet de glace dans son œil qui eut pour effet de la perforer tout le long de sa tête. Du sang vert foncé gicla de partout et la bête dans un dernier spasme de vie, cessa de bouger et se mit à disparaître progressivement dans un portail terrestre.

Une voix se fit soudainement entendre dans le ciel. Une voix familière et détestable qui fit froncer les yeux de Jack. Celle de Pitch.

- Alors moucheron... tu as appris à combattre ! tu revendiques le sang des guerriers... tu n'as vaincu qu'une pitoyable créature ayant déjà affaibli le vieil arbre par le passé, et que j'ai ressuscité en une version plus dangereuse. Je vais donc la bannir dans les seuils dimensionnels ! Mais quand tu m'affronteras, ce ne sera pas la même chanson. Tu périras à ton tour ! hahaaaaaaa haaaaa !

Puis son rire disparut en même temps que la créature. C'était fini. Jack avait réussi. Puis dans l'arbre, une lueur violette se mit à luire très faiblement. Jack savait ce que ça signifiait.

- Fée...

Il s'envola à nouveau et décrocha le cocon de l'arbre, pour le prendre dans ses bras et le poser délicatement au sol. La soie du cocon se mit à se désintégrer progressivement, dévoilant l'amie d'enfance de Jack, qui n'avait pas du tout changé. Elle avait encore sa taille d'enfant, mais elle était toujours aussi jolie. Sa petite fée avait été emprisonné avec elle dans la soie.

- Fée... l'appela Jack en soulevant du sol par un bras

- Jack... fit-elle en ouvrant ses yeux améthyste

- Je suis la Fée. Je suis la... la rassura-t-il

- Je savais que tu reviendrais... jte connaît bien !

- Je sais Fée. Souriait-elle

- Mais... où est la... créature... demanda-t-elle faiblement

- Parti. Je l'ai massacré ! elle vous embêtera plus et la forêt est sauvée !

- Merci Jack... tu... tu as beaucoup changer...

- Mais je suis toujours moi Fée... j'ai juste vieilli. Et changer physiquement grâce au pouvoir du bâton légendaire.

- Je vois ça. en fin de compte, ça te va assez bien... ooh ma tête... fit-elle en se relevant avec une grimace

- C'est le fait d'avoir été pendu en l'air. Je suis content que tu n'as rien... dit-il en l'aidant à se lever

- Merci... merci beaucoup Jack... de m'avoir sauvé, ainsi que les autres, et d'avoir libéré la forêt de ce fléau. Grâce à toi, je m'éveille à présent à la conscience de sage.

- Oui en effet.

- Selon le saint royaume et la légende, je dois te conférer un pouvoir, sous forme de médaillon, qui te permettra de vaincre le mal. Alors prend le. Le médaillon des souvenirs !

Elle leva les bras vers le ciel, comme Sab et Jack put obtenir un médaillon violet, en forme de losange avec une représentation schématique de Fée.

- Merci Fée. Grace a ça je vais pouvoir nous débarrasser de Pitch. il ne me reste plus que deux sages a trouvé. Tu ne saurais pas qui c'est par hasard ?

- Hélas non Jack. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.

- Ce n'est rien Fée. Tu as déjà beaucoup fait pour moi. À présent que vas-tu faire ?

- Le pouvoir de sage m'oblige à veiller sur la forêt Colibri en attendant qu'un nouvel arbre Mojo pousse. Je vais pouvoir aussi rendre à notre village l'apparence qu'il avait avant, comme dans nos souvenirs d'enfance. Regarde !

Elle leva de nouveau ses mains, et la même lueur violette se mit à briller en une boule lumineuse au-dessus d'elle, puis elle éclata, laissant sa magie se répandre sur la terre, l'arbre, puis vers le village. Tout redevient beau, accueillant et sans aucune trace de mal, comme avant. Les autres cocons redescendirent d'eux-mêmes avec douceur vers le sol, libérant les autres Colibri et leurs fées de la soie.

- Géniale Fée ! c'est bon de revoir le village comme avant !

- Et encore ! maintenant que le sort funeste est levé, le nouveau bourgeon de l'arbre Mojo pourra grandir et s'épanouir en paix !

Suivant le regard de la jeune Colibri, Jack put voir que devant l'arbre Mojo, qui n'avait plus la bouche ouverte, une jeune pousse avait déjà commencé à grandir. Jack eut un sourire satisfait.

- Je suis content pour vous tous. Mais je vais devoir partir à nouveau Fée, ma quête est loin d'être fini. Mais quand tout sera finis, je reviendrais vous voir. Tous. Au revoir...

- Bonne chance Jack... souriait-elle

Il lui souria en retour, puis parti en volant vers la sortie du village, Fée le suivant des yeux tandis que tous les autres se réveiller. Jack vola avec joie à travers tout le village puis sorti enfin de la forêt, se trouvant de nouveau sur la terre d'Hyrule. À sa sortie, se trouver un jeune homme qu'il avait déjà vu plus tôt. Sheik.

- Sheik ! s'exclama Jack avec une joie

- Jack. Tu as su éliminer la créature du mal et sauver le sage. Tu as obtenu son pouvoir et tu as permis à la forêt Colibri de retrouver sa beauté.

- Ouais ça était en fait.

- Mais deux autres sages auront besoin de ton aide. Le prochain sage t'attend au ranch Li Li. Prend gardes, tu y rencontreras une de tes pires frayeurs d'enfance. C'est pourquoi, qu'aussi longtemps que tu garderas l'ocarina, le bâton de légende et le courage, rien ne pourra t'arrêter. À bientôt... Jack...

Il disparut de nouveau avant que Jack n'est put dire quoi que ce soit

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par une de mes frayeurs ? quelle frayeur ? et pourquoi un sage se trouverait au ranch ?! si ça se trouve, la gamine est devenue encore plus féroce et le vieux doit être mort endormis !

- Jack !

- Bah je rigole ! je n'ai pas pu rire et blaguer pendant sept ans Quenotte ! faut bien que je me rattrape !

- Je sais Jack...

- Allez ! allons-y !

De nouveau, il reprit la route du ranch par la voie des airs et y arriva en moins d'une minute. Voler ne fatiguait pas le jeune homme. Ça lui plaisait assez en fait ! plus cool que la marche en tout cas ! entrant dans le ranch via le sol pour ne pas trop choquer les résidents, Jack s'étonna de n'entendre personne, ni le chant de Choupette, ni les licornes, ni les poules, ni les ronflements de Nord.

- C'est bizarre et trop calme. Je préfère encore quand c'est moins calme tu vois...

- C'est étrange en effet... pourquoi y'a personne ?

- L'atmosphère de ce ranch n'est pas comme avant... faut vraiment croire que Pitch a foutu la merde partout ! attend que je le chope celui-là ! il va m'entendre pour m'avoir fait faire le grasse coulé !

- Pas de jeu de mots Jack, ce n'est pas le moment...

- Je sais... oh ! Quenotte ! regarde dans l'enclos ! Nord est là ! il fait des signes !

Il s'envola vers l'enclos central pour voir que le vieux se trouver à l'intérieur, et qu'il travailler de force comme un esclave. Jack put constater aussi que la clôture centrale était en fer et plus en bois. Certainement pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Le pauvre vieux semblait encore plus fatigué.

- Nord !

- Ça alors ! le petit gars du château ! que fait tu ici Jack ! c'est dangereux de rester là ! va-t'en !

- Je ne pars sans savoir pourquoi vous êtes enfermé dans une cage de fer géante, ni sans vous sauver !

- C'est gentil m'in t'cho gamin, mais si le vieux fou d'Ingo t'attrape, t'est mal parti ! regarde-moi ! par je ne sais quel moyen, il a réussit à m'enfermer dans l'enclos et me force à travailler durement, sous peine que je serve de pâture à sa terrifiante créature ! que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est d'ailleurs !

- Et où est Choupette ?

- Ma fille ? Ingo la fait travailler de force dans la grange, avec les licornes, pour le seigneur Pitch ! ce grand fou veut les transformer en armée de licorne monstrueuse pour son armée à lui ! et en plus il a nommé mon ex employer responsable du ranch ! et il prend son rôle au sérieux !

- Eh ben... t'en fait pas Nord ! jte sort de là, on s'occupe de Choupette et si Ingo se pointe, je...

- Tu quoi jeune homme ? fit une autre voix.

Jack se retourna pour voir Ingo la vieille employer, avec des vêtements plus classe de propriétaire, mais la même tronche de râleur.

- Je te déconseille de faire sortir ce bon à rien de cette cage. C'est mon employé donc je le garde !

- Sauf que fasse à moi, tu ne peux pas faire ou dire grand-chose !

- Que tu crois ! je suis au courant de qui tu es ! le grand seigneur Pitch ma parler de toi après avoir reconnu ma fidélité et mon dévouement au travail ! je lui ai assuré de lui fournir de bons destriers pour son armée ! et ce gros paresseux fait justement le travail nécessaire pour cette commande ! donc hors de question que je laisse partir mon employé !

- J'en ai rien à faire ! je le libérerais avec ou sans ton accord ! et ce que pense Pitch, je m'en fous royalement ! je ne le laisserais pas martyriser les gens !

- Inconscient. Mais bien. Vu que tu veux le sauver, et bien va y!

Le vieux leva sa main et Jack pu voir qu'un portail sombre apparut au milieu de l'enclos.

- Tu vas faire quoi là ?

- Faire apparaître celle qui t'empêchera de nuire à la puissance de notre nouveau maître ! le grand Pitch ! si je peux me débarrasser d'un vieux pion pour en avoir un nouveau plus jeune, tant mieux ! depuis le temps que je rêvais de le faire disparaître ! riait-il

- Je te laisserais pas faire ! s'exclama-t-il avec rage en volant dans l'enclos

- Jack ! attend ! s'exclama Quenotte

Le pauvre Nord était vieux, faible, et apeuré de ce phénomène. Jack se posta donc devant lui, bâton en attaque et attendit que le portail disparaisse ! ce qu'il fit et comme les deux hommes s'attendaient à voir une grosse créature sortir, et bien la surprise fut totale ! une cocotte !

- Quoi ? fit Jack avec des yeux ronds

- Une cocotte ? fit Nord tout aussi surpris

- Hahaaa ! c'est donc ça ta grosse terreur !? une poule ! contre le héros légendaire ! Sheik abusé quand il disait que c'était ma pire frayeur ! quand j'étais gamin ouais car je les avais en horreur ! mais la... non ! franchement elle est pas mal ta blague le vieux ! tu... se moqua Jack

- Jack ! regarde la poule! fit la fée en pointant la poule du doigt

Jack cessa de rire et regarda la volaille qui ne bouger pas d'un pouce, mais qui se mit à grossir, grossir, grossir... jusqu'à faire deux mètres de haut ! de son bec elle avait des dents acérées qui sortait, et ses yeux noirs étaient rouge vif ressortant encore plus grâce à ses plumes blanche ! à ses bouts d'ailes et de pattes elle avait des griffes acérés !

- Par les dieux... quel est cette horreur !

- Jdirais bien Birdzilla mais... Nord, je n'ai pas le choix. Jfais ça pour vous protéger.

- Humm ? s'étonna le fermier

Jack s'écarta de Nord et pointa son bâton vers lui pour créer une immense barrière de glace bien solide.

- Jack ! que fait tu !?

- Si je vous sais à l'abri de la bestiole, j'aurais l'esprit plus tranquille pour dire de l'affronter. Désolé Nord.

- Je... merci... soit prudent !

- Je sais. Aller, à nous deux oiseau de malheur ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant son envol

La bestiole qui n'avait pas bougé, se mit soudainement à fixait Jack et a hurlé d'un immense cri aigu ! puis elle se mit à diriger vers lui ses griffes pour l'attaquer avec rapidité ! Jack l'esquiva mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'un dôme invisible entouré tout l'enclos de fer. De ce fait, il le percuta et perdit l'équilibre pour s'écraser à terre. Jack et ses amis étaient vraiment coincés avec la bestiole.

- Oh noon... j'aime pas ça... c'est officiel, JE HAIS LES COCOTTES ! s'exclama-t-il

- Courage Jack ! comme la créature de la forêt, elle a un point faible ! trouve le !

- Oui mais... beuh ? elle nous fait quoi là ?!

La poule était en position pour pondre, et elle avait pondu un œuf, qu'elle envoya vers Jack avec ses pattes ! Jack l'esquiva à temps, car c'était un œuf explosif qui éclata violemment dix secondes plus tard!

- La vache ! elle joue au foot avec des explosifs ! et... oh ! j'ai une idée Quenotte !

- Laquelle ?

- Sert lui d'appât ! comme ça, j'ai le temps de porter l'oeuf et de le lui faire gober ! comme ça, boum de l'intérieur ! lui dit-il avec joie

- Ok. je vais essayer de pas me faire bouffer, donc je te prie de ne pas rater ton coup !

- Ça marche ! souriait-il

Quenotte s'envola vers le visage de la cocotte et attira son attention avec efficacité, tout en évitant de se faire becter par l'oiseau géant ! Jack lui c'était faufilé jusqu'à son... arrière-train et dès qu'un nouvel œuf fut sorti, il le porta et s'envola vite jusqu'à bec, tout en comptant les secondes avant l'explosion

- Quenotte prépares-toi !

- Ok !

Lafée ne bougea plus, et la cocotte ouvrit grand son bec pour pouvoir la manger mais Jack arriva à temps ! il fourra l'oeuf dans le bec de l'animal, qu'elle avala par erreur, et s'enfuit vite à l'autre bout avec Quenotte. De loin on entendait Ingo qui hurlait comme un fou !

- NOOON ! Recrache-le ! Recrache-le ! Noooooon !

Mais hélas, l'oeuf explosa a l'intérieur de son estomac et la pauvre poulette succomba à ses douloureuses blessures. Elle tomba au sol, dans un dernier « Kot koooooot... » et comme l'araignée de la forêt, elle disparut progressivement, se désintégrant à petit feu. Ingo s'effondra également sur le sol. de la vapeur noire s'échapper de lui, rejoignant la cocotte.

Jack, tout souriant, fit sortir Nord de sa prison de glace, et celui-ci le regarda heureux.

- Merci mon petit. Tu es un vrai héros. J'ai été émerveiller de ce que j'ai vu ! ton courage, ton sens de la justice et la ruse pour avoir ce monstre, j'en étais émerveillé ! tu m'as fait prendre conscience de bien des choses sur ma propre personnalité. Je changerais à partir de maintenant, même si j'ai déjà changer. À présent, je ne suis pas seulement Nord, le propriétaire du ranch Li Li, mais Nord, l'un des quatre sages !

- Ravie pour vous Nord.

- Je dois te conférer mon pouvoir pour que tu puisses vaincre le mal. Alors prend le ! voici pour toi le médaillon de l'émerveillement !

Comme pour Sab et Fée, il leva ses mains vers le ciel et fit apparaître dans les mains de Jack un médaillon rouge et de forme carrée avec la représentation de Nord dessus.

- Merci Nord.

- Allez foncer petit gars ! il t'en reste plus qu'un à trouver et on sera débarrassé de Pitch ! et t'en fait pas pour le ranch, je vais tout arranger ! bon courage pour trouver le dernier d'entre nous !

- Merci ! a plus Nord !

Jack s'envola avec le sourire vers la sortie ! plus qu'un à trouver ! et tout sera bientôt fini ! ce qui veut dire que la princesse sera bientôt libre ! une fois sorti, Jack s'attendait à voir Sheik pour qu'il le félicite et lui dise ou est le dernier sage ! et ben il avait raison. Sheik se trouver adosser contre les murs du ranch, les bas croiser et le regard sur Jack.

- Bien jouer, Jack. Ton courage a eut raison de cette créature. Et comme pour la forêt, le mal se dissipe de ce ranch si joyeux. Mais ta quête est loin d'être fini. Le dernier sage t'attend dans le village Coco Rico. je pense que tu as une idée de qui il peut s'agir.

- Bunny !

- Exact. Par l'ombre, il s'est fait enfermer dans une sombre prison de pierre, et ne peut en ressortir. Même moi, je n'ai pas pu l'aider. C'est pourquoi, le destin a voulu que ce soit toi qui y arrives. À présent va Jack. libère le dernier sage ! puis quand tout sera fini, va au temple du temps.

- Au temple du temps ? mais...

- À bientôt Jack.

Et il disparut de nouveau.

- Ce mec est sympa, mais bizarre...

- Un peu comme toi non ? souriait Quenotte

- Oh ça va chipie ! je n'ai jamais le temps de lui parler ! bon, allons sauver la nounou ! peut-être qu'il pourra me dire ou se cache Blanche ?

- Peut-être ! allons-y !

Se rendre du ranch jusqu'au village construit par Bunny ne demanda pas plus d'une minute au héros et à sa fée. Comme pour la forêt et le ranch, l'ambiance du village était lugubre, triste, sans vie. Les habitants n'étaient guère présent comparé à avant. Les maisons semblaient délabrées, laisser à l'abandon, la grille manant à la montagne fut défoncée, et les cocottes ne se promenaient plus dans les rues du village.

Un vent morbide soufflait dans les rues, faisant voler, les feuilles des arbres, et les restes des plumes des cocottes.

- Et ben c'est plus gaie dans un cimetière... quoi que non, vu que l'ambiance du cimetière doit être pire qu'avant... l'autre gamin doit encore aimer traîner parmi les tombes et... brrr... j'en ai la chair de poule... bon. Ou elle est, la nounou ?

- Sheik a dit, dans une prison sombre de pierre. Ce n'est surement pas une maison, ni un tombeau dans le cimetière.

- Alors ce serait quoi ? le puits ? suggéra Jack

- Pourquoi le puits ?

- Ben si je me retrouvais coincé dedans sans remonter, ce serait comme une prison faite de pierre !

- Mais ce serait vraiment con que la nourrice de la princesse, qui est grand fort et qui sais se battre, soit coincé dans un puits non ?!

- J'avoue. Mais qui sait ? allons voir ? et s'il y est pas... on... ira voir au cimetiè Jack avec appréhension

Ils volèrent donc jusqu'au puits, qui fut fermé par un grillage.

- Tu vois ? depuis quand on condamne un puits avec un grillage ?

- Pas faux en effet...

- HE OOOOOOH ! Bunny ! tu es là ?! cria Jack

- Jack... fit-une voix lointaine

- Jack ! regarde ! il est là en bas !

- Que... oh !

En effet en y voyant de plus prêt, Jack put voir que tout au fond du profond puis de pierre, se trouver la nourrice de la princesse, assis dans un fond d'eau, et salie par l'eau, la boue et la crasse du puits.

- Bunny !

- Jack...

- T'en fais pas on va te sortir de là ! Quenotte descend et dis-moi s'il va bien ou pas, pendant que je m'occupe du grillage avec ma glace

- Ok !

La petite fée descendit pour aller voir le lapin, qui était salement amoché le pauvre. Ça devait faire plusieurs jours qu'il devait être enfermé dedans ! elle rassura le lapin, remonta et informa Jack de son état. Ce dernier hocha la tête, et avait déjà congelé tout le grillage pour le fragiliser. Donnant des coups de bâton aux extrémités pour faciliter son extraction.

Il informa Bunny du plan, posa son bouclier sur la surface, le congela avec le reste du grillage pour n'en faire qu'une partie, saisi la poignée et tira un grand coup vers lui, ce qui eut pour effet de tout faire partir d'un coup, libérant ainsi l'accès au puits !

- Ça va en bas ? demanda Jack d'une voix forte et avec le sourire

- Ouais... sort moi de la Jack...

- Ah la la... ça veut dire plonger et patauger dans la crasse... attention j'arrive !

Il sauta à son tour, et plana jusqu'en bas. quand il fut descendu il fut surpris de l'état du lapin. Il paressait plus vieux et faible du fait qu'il était dans cet état-là. Le protecteur de la princesse leva ses yeux vert et fier vers le jeune homme.

- Bunny...

- Jeune gamin... enfin tu es venue. j'en avais l'espoir...

- Ben voilà. Jsuis là !

- Eh ben... je vois que tu as bien grandi et changé depuis le temps !

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Allez viens je te remonte. Ça va aller ?

- Ouais... ça va aller... assura-t-il faiblement

Il l'attrapa par la patte et le hissa du sol boueux en passant son bras au-dessus de son épaule et s'envola jusqu'en haut. De nouveau libre et sur la terre ferme, Bunny respira fortement et s'assit au sol, épuisé.

- Merci... gamin... jsuis enfin sorti de ce puits de... de ce fichu puits quoi...

- Non mais franchement Bunny ! tu peux me dire comment un grand guerrier comme toi a pu se laisser facilement enfermer dans un puits ? non parce que là, je m'attendais à affronter une autre bestiole monstrueuse comme pour les deux autres! mais pas à te trouver coincé comme un con et dans cet état !

- Je me doute bien... mais c'est à cause de Pitch... et par loyauté envers la famille royale.

- Comment ça ?

- Ça ne fait que quelques jours que je suis enfermé ici... depuis sept ans je tente de veiller sur le royaume, comme je peux. Mais un jour, Pitch m'a capturé dans le village par surprise. Il a usé de ses pouvoirs et de sa force, afin que je lui dise ou se trouve la princesse. Comme s'il croyait que j'allais lui dire... du coup, il m'a enfermé ici, espérant qu'après plusieurs jours d'agonie, je lui avoue enfin... crétin... il ne sait pas ce que c'est que la loyauté... maugréa-t-il

- Justement Bunny, en parlant de la princesse, où elle est ? elle va bien ?

- T'en fais pas, elle va bien. Elle est à l'abri.

- Bunny explique-moi pourquoi vous avez fui ? j'ai le droit de savoir et de comprendre !

- Humph... bien. Il y a sept ans, Pitch à lancer une attaque contre le château et les soldats du roi ont dû se rendre après une courte bataille. Pitch a fait ça car il cherchait le trésor de la famille royale, qui était la clé du saint royaume, l'ocarina du temps. Devant cet échec, mon devoir était de mettre la princesse Blanche à l'abri. Je me souviens même t'avoir vu quand on s'est barré ce soir là!

- Aah... je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes parti avant mon retour... elle a au moins pu me confier l'ocarina à temps...

- Jack, t'en fait pas. Vous vous verrez bientôt et elle t'expliquera tout, dès que les sages seront sauvés... et comme j'en suis un et que je suis le dernier à avoir été sauvé, je te confie mon pouvoir dans ce médaillon. Reçoit le médaillon de l'espoir ! dit-il en se relevant dignement

Avec fierté et bravoure, il leva les bras vers le ciel, comme ces confrères et fit apparaître le dernier médaillon dans les mains de Jack. Un médaillon en forme de triangle de couleur verte, avec une représentation de Bunny dessus.

- Géniale, je les ai tous les quatre !

- Bien. Poursuit ta quête. elle sera bientôt finie.

- Ok ! mais... et toi ?

- T'en fais pas pour moi... je vais rester ici et reprendre mes forces. Quand Pitch sera vaincue, le mal sera dissipé et le village pourra retrouver sa beauté d'antan ! comme le château et le royaume. Alors maintenant, fonce gamin ! et bonne chance ! ordonna-t-il avec un sourire encourageant.

- Ok ! vous en fait pas ça sera vite fini !

Et il s'envola du village tout excité, suivi de Quenotte ! il avait tous les médaillons, il savait que la princesse allait bien, qu'il la reverrait bientôt, elle et son joli sourire, et que tout serait fini ! jamais il n'avait eu envie de voler aussi vite ! quand il fut dans le périmètre du château, l'horreur se figea sur son visage.

Le pont-levis était brisé en deux, l'eau terne et les chaines qui maintenait le pont pendaient dans le vent, cassés. Les deux lanternes n'éclairaient plus l'entrée du pont, malgré que des nuages sombres recouvrait l'ensemble du domaine. Les arbres étaient morts. La place du marché était ravagée, détruite, triste, sombre, les maisons étaient en ruine, privées de leurs jolies couleurs. Plus aucun habitant, bref, désert.

Sauf quelques créatures marronnes figées comme des statues, au milieu de la place, ce qui fit ouvrir grand les yeux de Jack.

- Bordel ! c'est quoi ces trucs ?!

Une de ces créatures remarqua la présence de Jack dans les airs et se mit à « parler » dans sa direction

- Zéfroi... zéfroi...

- Va t'acheter un pull alors ! andouille ! lui répondit Jack avec moquerie

- Oh non ! Attention Jack ! Ce sont des effrois ! s'exclama Quenotte apeuré

- Hein ? de quoi ?

Le reste des effrois suivirent le mouvement, sous les yeux de Jack qui ne comprenait rien à ces créatures

- Zéfroi... zéfroi... firent-ils

- Eh ben, tu m'étonnes qu'ils s'appellent comme ça...

- Jack ! Débarrasses-toi d'eux ! ordonna Quenotte avec peur

- Ok. YIIIIAAAAAH !

Avec un avantage déloyal, Jack leur balança une grande vague de glace sur tous les monstres, qui s'effondrèrent au sol, vaincue, ou coincé dans les glaces. Après les avoir tous battus, Jack s'exclama

- Ah aah ! maintenant, ils Zontpufroid ! Ha ha ha... ha... ha...fit-il triomphant vers sa fée qui le regard avec une tête consterner.

- Pff...

- Ben quoi ?

- C'était nul. Fit-elle

- Oooh ! un peu d'humour quoi ! Ria Jack

- Pas le temps je te rappelle ! filons au temple ! vite !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! allons-y !

Reprenant son itinéraire de vol, Jack remarqua que le temple du temps semblait le seul bâtiment à être intact, malgré le sombre décor qui l'entourait et dont il était également victime. Jack se hâta donc d'aller la bas et poussa les portes du temple, espérant peut-être revoir...

* * *

_Ouais, le titre fait plus penser aux powers rangers je sais! XD faut qu'un titre soit rigolo aussi ! ^^_

_Bon pour la quête du premier sage, je n'ai pas refait le parcourt de base du jeu. J'ai tout réinventé. Normal, je refais tout en speed write ! :p et j'ai pris le premier boss du jeu : Gohma. :) pour Nord, j'ai fait le cauchemar de Jack, une grosse cocotte démoniaque ! X'D et pour Bunny, ben... dans le puits. C'est vache, je sais, mais je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre ! alors j'ai fait un truc con et honteux pour la grande nounou ! XD mais au moins il fournit les explications et les raisons de la fuite à Jack. :)_

_Pour les médaillons, Naima a eu l'idée de reprendre les symboles de base des gardiens avec leurs couleurs, formes et significations ! ^^ et d'ailleurs, une connerie de dernière minute m'est parvenu de sa part! l'histoire des effrois, C'EST ELLE ! XD heureusement que j'ai pu l'intégrer avant le postage ! ça aurait été dommage de ne pas mettre ce passage fendart ! XD_

_Allez Jack ! fonce au temple ! Va-t-il revoir la princesse ? :o _

_Réponse... dimanche ! ^^ oui ce sera le dernier chapitre et comme je ne veux pas vous faire attendre jusque lundi, je vous le poste pour la fin de semaine ! voilaaaaa ! ^^_


	7. Baston et paix sur Hyrule !

_Alors oui, j'avais dit que je postais le dernier chapitre dimanche, mais je ne pourrais pas le faire. :/ et aujourd'hui, je peux, donc ben... je le poste ! :D vous gagnez un jour comme ça ! et puis bingo pour le dernier jour du mois ! ^^ bonne lecture à tous ! :D_

* * *

Quête n°7 – Baston et paix sur Hyrule !

Tout était comme avant à l'intérieur. Comme si la magie des sages et celle du saint royaume avait tout fait pour préserver ce lieu saint. Malgré les ténèbres de l'extérieur, une certaine lumière demeurait présente, semblant apporter du réconfort à quiconque aurait la folie de aventurer jusqu'ici.

Jack examina à nouveau le décor de ce temple et s'apprêta à avancer vers l'antichambre qui se trouver derrière les trois pierres ancestrale, toujours présente, brillante et intacte. Sa course fut interrompue par une voix familière.

- Je t'attendais Jack.

Jack se retourna ainsi que Quenotte vers cette voix. Il s'attendait pas à revoir Sheik. Jack en fut quelque peu déçu. Il voulait que ce soit Blanche qui l'accueille. Sheik allait-il lui annoncer autre chose ? ou avait-il un lien avec les sages et le destin de Jack ?

- Jack... héros légendaire. Tu as traversé bien des épreuves pour éveiller les sages. Il ne te reste plus qu'une dernière épreuve, la plus terrible ! la confrontation finale avec Pitch, le seigneur du Malin !

- Ouais ! vivement, car j'aurais bien deux trois trucs à lui dire avant de lui péter le nez !

- J'en doute par mais avant, sache que j'ai encore certaines choses à t'expliquer. Écoute-moi bien... voici une autre légende sur la triforce connue des Sheikahs. Les triangles sacrés reposent en un lieu mystique, un miroir reflétant l'intérieur de l'âme. Si une âme noire y pénétré, Hyrule deviendra chaos et flamme. Si elle est pure il se changera en paradis...

- Ouais ça je sais déjà. Murmura-t-il

- La triforce, les triangles sacrés est une balance qui équilibre les trois puissances. Force, sagesse et courage. Si l'âme du porteur des saints triangles préserve cet équilibre, alors il aura l'ultime puissance !

- Aah ouais... fit Jack captivé

- Mais si son âme est tourmentée, la triforce se brisera en trois. La force, la sagesse et le courage. Et selon le caractère de celui qui la brisera, il aura celle qui lui correspond le plus. Et s'il veut les trois puissances, il se mettra en quête des deux autres, qui seront attribués aux élus du destin. Reconnaissable grâce à la marque de la triforce sur le dos de leurs mains.

- Ah... je ne connaissais pas cette version de l'histoire.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé il y a sept ans quand Pitch a fait son souhait. Et la prophétie c'est réaliser. Il possède la triforce de la force, et grâce à elle il a pu devenir le seigneur du mal. Mais il ne va pas s'en contenter !

- M'aurais pas étonné !

- Il cherche les deux élus pour avoir la puissance complète. Le porteur de la triforce du courage... c'est toi, Jack !

- Wooh ! sans blague ! s'exclama-t-il

- Et si. Le détenteur de la triforce de la sagesse... est le cinquième sage dont le destin est de conduire les autres éveiller...

- Ouais mais c'est qui ? demanda Jack avec impatience

Sheik ne répondit pas, mais fit un geste avec ses deux bras, montrant le dos de sa main droite, face à Jack. Il put voir que le symbole de la triforce apparu sur le dos de la main de son ami, et que le triangle en bas à gauche se mit à briller d'or. Le symbole brilla de plus en plus, ce qui aveugla Jack, et qui dut se protéger les yeux de sa main.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fut stupéfait de ce qu'il voyait. La princesse Blanche était là ! devant lui !

- C'est moi, Blanche, Princesse d'Hyrule. Dit-elle calmement.

Elle était là, droite, fière, belle, dans sa robe rose clair et violette, ornait de parure d'or discrète. Le devant de sa robe était orné d'un tissu bleu contenant les armoiries de son royaume. Ses cheveux bruns étaient longs, beau, et détachés et coiffés d'une gracieuse tiare frontale. Ses yeux verts avaient toujours la même lueur et la même beauté que quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois. elle était toujours aussi belle, dans son apparence de jeune femme. Jack était époustouflé ! déjà de la revoir, mais de découvrir sa nouvelle beauté. Mais il était choqué face à une autre raison

- Princesse... vous...

- Jack. Je...

- Depuis quand vous vous travestissez !? s'exclama-t-il choqué

- Oh ça va hein ! je n'ai pas eu le choix ! tu sais pas ce que c'est de se faire poursuivre dans tout le royaume par un fou dangereux ?! alors certes je t'ai caché ma véritable identité depuis ton réveil, mais je ne le pouvais pas ! pour ma sécurité !

- Mais ... je...

- Crois- moi, ça ne me plaisait pas de me travestir ! ni de tout abandonner, ni de m'enfuir, ni de voir ce que mon royaume est devenu a cause de Pitch ! j'aurais préféré que rien n'arrive et que tu reviennes avant son attaque au château !

- Hé ! j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour tout chercher moi ! et tout ça à pied ! et j'étais revenu le plus vite possible !

- Je sais, oh ! c'est Pitch qui a été plus rapide que nous ! et je t'ai vu ce soir là ! je n'avais pas le choix que de jouer au lancer de poids pour sauver nos vies à tous ! je pensais que tu réussirais là où j'ai échoué, mais le résultat fut encore pire que ce que je pensais... grogna t-elle

- Héé ! ce n'était pas ma faute ! c'est encore Pitch qui est arrivé par magie au moment où j'allais réussir !

- Je sais ! Pitch nous a eus... encore une fois... et pour de bon. De plus, il t'a envoyé dans les eaux gelées du lac Hylia avec l'arme sacré, pensant se débarrasser de toi, et de pouvoir réaliser son rêve sans soucis. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le bâton de légende t'a protéger, ainsi que l'un des dieux créateurs, Manny, est l'un des sages, Sab. Et pendant ton sommeil forcé, il transforma le royaume en une terre hostile. Dit –elle avec peine, la main sur le coeur.

- Princesse...

- C'est à partir de ce moment-là, depuis ta chute, que je pris l'apparence d'un Sheikah, en attendant l'éveil de ton esprit durant sept longues années... on peut dire que tu as su faire attendre ton retour...

- Princesse, je...

- Mais grâce à toi, le règne de Pitch touche à sa fin ! les quatre sages ouvrions le sceau pour attirer Pitch dedans et le bannir dans le saint royaume. Et c'est moi qui fermerais le portail. Et pour toujours ! ainsi il disparaîtra d'Hyrule !

- Ouais ! bonne idée ça! approuva Jack

- Tu devras donc me protéger durant l'exécution de ce plan.

- Je le ferais Princesse.

- Tiens Jack. Voici une arme qui affaiblira Pitch durant ton affrontement ! une arme secrète, mais efficace contre lui !

- Aaah ? et c'est quoi ? une autre épée ? demanda t-il tout joyeux

- Non. c'est... le filet a papillon sacré !

- Quoi ?! non mais c'est une blague ?! vous allez pas me dire que le destin d'Hyrule repose sur ma victoire contre lui, avec un filet à papillons comme arme ?!

- Quoi ? t'est pas content ? Qu'est-ce que t'attendais, sérieux? Fit-elle agacée

- Ben j'aurais plus pensé à une épée super puissante... Un sceptre... ou un arc avec des flèches magiques ! Bref, tout sauf un putain de filet à papillons ! Protesta-t-il

- Pff... Bon. Est-ce que Moïse avait besoin d'une épée pour ouvrir la mer rouge en deux ?

- Euh... non...

- Et est-ce que Capitaine America se bat avec une épée ?

- Non, c'est un bouclier mais...

- Alors tu vois ?! Ils n'en ont jamais eu besoin ! Alors tu te tais et t'arrêtes de te plaindre ! c'est déjà pas mal que je t'aide pour la fin et que je facilite tes chances de réussite !

- Bien. Et comment je m'en sers de ce ... filet ? demanda-t-il en le rangeant dans son dos.

- Et bien selon les sources secrètement obtenus auprès de sa tribu, le point faible de Pitch c'est...oooh ?!

Une étrange secousse dans le temple vient interrompre les explications de la princesse

- Cette secousse... c'est... !? fit-elle horrifié

- Princesse ! dites-moi quel est son point faible !

- C'est ça qui te préoccupe le plus là ?!

- Non ! mais je...

La conversation fut de nouveau interrompue car la secousse s'interrompit, mais Blanche fut emprisonnée dans un cristal rose !

- Jack ! fit-elle les mains contre la paroi, les yeux apeurés

- Blanche ! fit-il de même, le regard furieux contre la situation

Leurs mains étaient l'une face à l'autre à travers la paroi, comme s'ils étaient liés. Regardant la main de l'autre avec peine, leurs regards se croisèrent, mais le silence régnât malgré ce qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre en cet instant. Seul une voix maléfique brisa le silence

- Princesse Blanche... petite cachottière !

- Pitch... siffla Jack avec rage, sous le mutisme apeuré de la jeune fille

- Je te félicite d'avoir échappé à mes recherches pendant sept ans. Mais tu as baisser ta garde ! et grâce à ce gamin, encore une fois, j'ai pu te retrouver ! et aussi grâce à ce cher Bunny !

- Que veux-tu dire ?! râla Jack

- J'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit affaibli au maximum pour qu'il m'avoue enfin où se trouver cette chère Blanche. Sans succès ! Et qui c'est qui vient le libérer après son réveil d'entre les morts? toi ! de ce fait comme je savais que tu t'inquiéterez du sort de la princesse, tu le questionnerais ! et il t'a tout avoué alors que j'entendais tout, caché dans l'ombre ! c'est là que j'ai pu savoir que la princesse se trouverez ici. logiquement

- Fourbe... t'avais tout calculé ! ragea Jack en cognant de force sur le cristal.

- Certes. Fit-il d'une voix malicieuse

- Jack ! appela la princesse

Elle se mit à émettre un petit cri de peur, mêler à des tremblements. Puis ses yeux verts perdirent de l'éclat et elle laissa sa tête basculer vers l'arrière, mettant fin aux tremblements.

- BLANCHE ! MONSTRE ! QUE LUI AS TU FAIT !? Hurla-t-il en tambourina la paroi

- Ne t'en fais pas Jack, j'ai juste fait en sorte qu'elle se tienne tranquille le temps du voyage.

- Ton plan va foirer ! je la sauverais ! prévient-il rageur

- La seule erreur que j'ai commise dans tout mon plan, fut de sous-estimer ta puissance, héros légendaire... mais ta puissance n'est que misère ! ta seule force est la triforce du courage !

- PITCH ! Hurla-t-il tandis que le cristal contenant la princesse s'éleva dans les airs

- Grace à la triforce de la sagesse, celle de Blanche, deux fragments seront déjà en ma possession ! et bientôt tu me remettras le tien ! je serais alors le maître du monde !

- TU PEUX RÊVER ! JE T'EN EMPÊCHERAIS !

- Vraiment ? si tu veux vraiment m'en empêcher et sauver la princesse, viens jusqu'au château ! haahaaa! HAHAHAAAAAA!

- J'Y COMPTE BIEN !

Puis le cristal disparut avec la princesse, sous les rires moqueur et victorieux de Pitch qui diminués progressivement jusqu'à ce que le silence demeure de nouveau dans le temple.

- Ne t'en fais pas Blanche... je te sauverais ! je t'ai perdu une fois, je ne veux pas revivre ça à nouveau !

- Euh... Jack ?

- Tiens donc ? t'est plus en mode muette toi ? tu te décides enfin à dire quelque chose ? on t'a pas entendu depuis que j'ai foutu les pieds ici !

- Ben disons que j'étais tellement heureuse de la revoir, mais j'adorais vos retrouvailles explosives ! du coup je n'ai rien dit et j'ai savouré ! ensuite quand elle expliquait le coup du filet a papillons, je réfléchissais pour savoir l'utilité de celui-ci ! et quand Pitch s'est manifesté, j'étais horrifiée et attentive à ce qu'il disait !

- Ouais...bon. je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Foncé au château, lui botter les fesses, et sauver la princesse, pour enfin avoir mon bisou ! aller Quenotte ! en route ! s'exclama-t-il

La petite fée s'accrocha à lui, et ils repartirent à toute vitesse vers le château. Quand Jack le vit de plus prés après avoir dépasser l'ancien marché d'Hyrule, l'horreur était encore plus énorme ! le beau château blanc, les vertes collines, les arbres, les fleurs, la grille, la muraille blanche, le cours d'eau... plus rien ! il n'y avait plus rien de beau, de lumineux, rien.

Tout ce que Jack voyait, c'était un immense et ténébreux château sombre, de la lave qui venait du sol, des pierres noir partout, des squelettes qui traînait sur un sol terreux et sec, des bouts de bâtiments détruits éparpiller par-ci par-là, et les sombre nuage toujours présent dans le ciel! et Jack remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de pont pour entrer dans le château ! ni aucune fenêtre, ni porte !

- Comment je vais faire pour entrer dans le château !? y'a entrée ! dit-il en se posant à terre et s'approchant du bord du gouffre.

- Jack !

- Mais cette voix... c'est...

- C'est moi, Sab ! peux-tu m'entendre ?

- Oui ! cinq sur cinq !

- Nous, les quatre sages allons utiliser nos pouvoirs pour créer une passerelle et un passage menant au château de Pitch ! ainsi tu pourras entrer et sauver la princesse Blanche !

- Ok ! allez-y !

Du ciel, une série de jolies petites étoiles jaunes, rouge, verte et violette tombèrent avec grâce pour se matérialiser en un beau pont de lumière multicolore ! et une entrée se forma au bout de celui-ci.

- Allons-y Quenotte !

- Oui Jack !

Il empruntèrent le pont fiable des sages et entrèrent dans le château. L'intérieur était sombre, lugubre, mais joliment décoré avec des tapis d'or et rouges, des torches, etc. Bref, le genre de donjon décoré par les méchants quoi ! il s'avança en volant vers le centre de la pièce, et chercha l'entrée de la tour.

L'entrée en forme de tête de cheval noir monstrueux était condamnée par un mur de ténèbres.

- Il me saoule à condamner toutes les entrées ! tiens prend ça !

Jack envoya une grosse attaque de glace sur la barrière qui se figea, puis il donna un coup de bâton dessus et elle se brisa en mille morceaux ! Jack poursuivit avec Quenotte, l'ascension interminable des marches de la grande tour ! le couloir tournait en spirale, les marches étaient recouvertes de tapis rouge sang, les murs étaient ornés de vitraux multicolore et pastel. Très jolie et qui mettait un peu de gaieté dans cette tour qui n'en finissait pas de s'élever et de s'élever encore plus haut !

- Bon sang ! heureusement que je peux voler ! t'imagine à pied !? quoique là, j'ai le tournis !

- Courage Jack ! on y est presque !

En effet, ils arrivèrent devant une grosse porte imposante, signifiants que le maître des lieux se trouvait derrière. Adressant un dernier regard encourageant à sa fée, et qui lui rendit aussi, ils poussèrent la lourde porte et entrèrent dans la pièce. La porte se referma doucement.

Jack put voir qu'il était dans une pièce éclairer de couleur chaude, avec des gargouilles dans la pièce. En face se trouvait un grand escalier recouvert d'un tapis rouge. Un orgue géant se trouver au bout avec Pitch qui en jouait, et la princesse Blanche qui se trouver au sommet de l'orgie, éveiller et apeurer, dans son cristal !

- Blanche !

- Jack ! fit-elle soulagée

- Jack ! ta main, regarde ! fit Quenotte

Jack regarda sa main gauche et vit que le symbole de la triforce apparu, comme pour Blanche, et le triangle en bas à droite s'illumina ! le même phénomène se produisit avec la princesse. Pitch jouait toujours de l'orgue avec classe et concentration, ne se souciant apparemment pas du phénomène des deux jeunes gens. Il s'arrêta de jouer, baissant la tête et prit la parole.

- Les fragments de la triforce se réveille... ils fusionnent une fois de plus... il y a sept ans, deux fragments ont échappée mon contrôle. comment ont-ils pu arriver entre vos mains ?

Pitch émit un faible rire et releva sa tête, le regard toujours fixait sur son orgue.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, les fragments vont enfin s'unir en ce lieu !

Et dans un mouvement de cape trop classe, il fit face à Jack, le regard triomphant et un sourire détestable sur les lèvres.

- Pauvres insectes ! cette puissance n'est pas pour vous !

Il fit descendre le cristal qui contenait Blanche jusqu'à lui, sous les yeux haineux de Jack. Enfin à sa hauteur, Pitch se mit à regarder Blanche et à lui sourire diaboliquement. Réussissant a passé une main à travers la matière, il saisit le visage de la princesse et se mit à caresser son visage, tandis qu'elle le fixait avec dégoût et peur.

- Quand tout sera finis, que j'aurais récupéré votre pouvoir et vaincu ce héros légendaire, je ferais de vous ma reine. La princesse du mal. Ce rôle vous irait à ravir Princesse. Et comme ça, votre cher royaume sera ravi de vous avoir de nouveau parmi eux, mais en tant que dirigeante subalterne ! hahahaaaa !

Il cessa de lui caressait sa joue, retira sa main, et laissa le cristal reprendre sa place au sommet. Reportant son regard vers Jack, il leva son bras droit et le symbole de la triforce apparu à son tour, faisant briller le fragment du haut.

- Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul seigneur régnant sur le monde ! et pour cela, j'ai besoin de la puissance ultime que j'aurais avec les deux fragments manquants ! Je vous ordonne donc de me les rendre !

Et il poussa un immense cri de haine et se mit en posture d'attaque. Le combat pouvait commencer ! et tout ça sous les yeux de la princesse qui avait les mains jointes et les yeux rongés par l'inquiétude ! Pitch envoya une attaque ténébreuse à Jack qui vola vers le fonde de la salle. Pitch éclata de rire, tandis que Jack se relevait doucement, un peu sonné.

- Jack, je pense que ce serait bien d'utiliser l'arme de la princesse !

- Je doute que ce soit utile maintenant !

- Fais-lui confiance ! si elle te l'a donné c'est pour une bonne raison !

- Je sais... je vais essayer !

Jack prit alors le filet à papillons, et comme par magie un papillon d'or se débattait à l'intérieur du filet ! Jack fut surpris de l'entendre parler d'une voix enfantine

- Père ! Père ! au secours ! ou êtes-vous ? sembla dire la petite bestiole

- Père ?! qu'est-ce que... oh ! j'ai une idée ! Quenotte, crois que j'ai compris !

Jack leva ses yeux vers Blanche et quand il la vit sourire, Jack comprit le but d'utilisation de cette arme.

- Hé Pitch ! regarde un peu ce que j'ai dégoté ! it-il en lui montrant le contenue de son filet

Pitch se retourna et vit le papillon d'or se débattre dans le filet. Son visage se décomposa aussitôt

- Mimi ! Non ! pas ma Mimi !

- Mimi ? c'est qui ça ? demanda Jack

- Ma fille ! l'esprit de ma fille réincarné en papillon !

- Père ! Père ! dit-elle encore

- Aaaah ta fille ? dommage pour elle ! elle semble si... fragile sous cette forme... menaça Jack en approchant sa main comme pour vouloir l'écraser

- Non ne fait pas ça ! d'ailleurs, comment à tu réussit a l'avoir... ?!

- Jsais pas ! trou de mémoire ! ça peut arriver après un sommeil forcé de sept ans !

- Relâche-la !

- Et pourquoi ? c'est amusant de la voir se débattre !

- Je t'en supplie ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! supplia-t-il le regard en peine

- Vraiment tout ce que je veux ? demanda Jack avec sournoiserie

- Oui ! je... je...

- Tiens ! prend-la ! je ne suis pas un monstre ! dit-il en lui balançant le filet à la tête.

Pitch l'attrapa et vit qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans les mailles du filet ! c'était un mensonge ! un piège !

- Mais... mais ce n'est qu'une tromperie ! elle n'est pas là ! comment a tu oser... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh ! Eeeuugr... ! Hurla-t-il

Au moment où Pitch parler, Jack en avait profité pour attaquer fatalement Pitch au ventre avec sa glace. Il lui avait infligé une blessure mortelle et ne cessa de le fixer dans les yeux encore un instant, jusqu'à ce que Pitch réagisse davantage à la situation. Les lumières orange s'éteignirent, les plongeant tous dans une demi-pénombre. Il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, respirant fortement, une main sur sa blessure, ses yeux d'ambre fixant le jeune homme avec haine et brillant encore plus dans l'ombre.

- Quoi ?! le grand Pitch vaincu par ce gamin ?! ... Jack... !

Rassemblant ces dernières forces, il se releva, décolla du sol et se mit à hurler comme un fou, faisant trembler le sol et les murs ! les vitraux se fissurèrent et se brisèrent toutes en mille morceaux ! sous l'effet de sa colère, les quatre murs de la pièce furent détruite, et ils se retrouvèrent donc en extérieur sous le ciel sombre.

Pitch à bout de forces, et vaincu, s'effondra terre, sous le regard neutre de Jack. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel, et put voir que le cristal qui contenait Blanche descendit et se posa au sol, entre Jack et le corps Pitch. elle avait les mains jointes devant elle, et les yeux fermés. Le cristal disparut alors, la libérant enfin. quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son regard se dirigea vers Pitch, avec un regard de pitié.

- Misérable Pitch... sans un esprit saint et fort, il ne pouvait contrôler la puissance des dieux... et... ooh !

Le sol se remit à trembler. Mais cette fois, beaucoup plus violemment !

- Que... fit-il

- Jack ! écoute-moi ! la tour va s'effondrer ! à cause de son dernier souffle de haine, Pitch veut tenter de nous écraser sous les débris de cette tour ! dépêchons nous de sortir ! suis-moi, vite !

- J'ai une meilleure idée que courir parmi les débris. Fit-il

Il s'approcha de la princesse et la porta dans ses bras. Celle-ci fut surprise mais ne se débattais pas pour autant.

- On va descendre par la voie des airs. c'est plus simple, rapide, et moins dangereux ! expliqua-t-il avec un sourire

- Mais... je...

- Pas de mais ! là, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter Blanche. Souriait-il

- D'accord... souriait-elle

Elle resserra l'emprise de ses bras autour du cou et des épaules de Jack, et ils s s'envolèrent du haut de la tour jusqu'au pont de lumière !

- Voila Blanche. Tu ne risques plus rien.

- Jack... je...

- Regardez ! la tour ! indiqua la petite fée

Ils regardèrent tous les trois la tour qui s'effondra petit à petit, laissant au final une surface plate avec plein de débris du château.

- C'est terminé... enfin... soupira la princesse avec soulagement

Le regard de Jack et de Blanche se croisa, et ils se sourirent mutuellement. Mais au moment où Jack aller prendre la parole, un bruit venant des gravant se fit entendre. Jack se mit devant Blanche pour la protéger. L'origine du bruit, c'était Pitch en fait. Mais sous une forme plus ténébreuse et imposante ! Il avait encore une certaine réserve d'énergie pour s'élever dans les airs, hors des gravats !

- Jack ! ne perd pas de temps ! attaque le ! vite ! c'est le moment de le bannir tant qu'il est encore faible ! s'exclama la princesse

- Ok. admire le travail ! fit-il avec prétention

Saisissant fortement son bâton, il le dirigea vers son ennemi et se mit à le congeler progressivement dans la glace, tandis que Pitch se débattait encore pour se défaire de ses liens de glace et contre-attaquer Jack, faisant crier de peur Blanche!

Mais Jack, plus malin et plus rapide, réussi à le mettre à terre, l'immobilisant presque malgré la rage du seigneur du mal ! Jack fut cependant surpris de voir un éclair de lumière frapper de plein fouet Pitch ! c'était Blanche qui utilisait sa magie de lumière pour aider Jack ! le rituel pour le bannir avait commencé !

- Jack ! mes pouvoirs le paralyse ! achève le avec le bâton ! maintenant ! cria-t-elle avant de s'abaisser vers le sol, affaiblie.

Jack s'exécuta. Son bâton se mit à briller d'une incroyable lueur de glace ! comme jamais auparavant ! Jack lui porta donc le coup de grâce ultime. Pitch se tordit de douleur dans un cri d'agonie des plus totales et sonores.

- The Big four... maintenant ! s'écria la princesse le regard vers les cieux

Elle fit apparaître une boule de lumière dorée au-dessus de Pitch, puis elle s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, le regard vers le monstre et le héros légendaire.

Dans la forêt, le ranch, le village Cocorico, et le sanctuaire, chacun des sages entendit du plus profond de son coeur l'appel de la princesse. Ils fermèrent les yeux et joignirent leurs mains vers leur coeur. Au château, les quatre médaillons que Jack avait collectés au cours de sa quête, sortir de la poche de sa tunique et se mit à flotter dans les cieux et entourèrent Pitch des quatre côtés.

Ils se mirent à briller et entourèrent, grâce à la magie de la princesse, le seigneur du mal dans une prison de lumière indestructible, et à le faire disparaître via un portail de lumière vers le saint royaume. Avant qu'il ne soit totalement banni, Pitch avait eu le temps de prononcer des menaces de mort.

- TOI... SOIS MAUDITE... BLANCHE ! PESTE SOIT DES ... SAGES ! JE TE MAUDIS... Jack! un jour... ce sceau se brisera ! et ... je tuerais de mes mains tes descendants ! mais n'oubliez pas... le fragment de la force est toujours en ma possession... !

Puis il disparut pour toujours de la terre d'Hyrule. La prophétie fut accomplie, et le mal causer par les ténèbres s'évanouit peu à peu de chaque endroit du royaume, lui rendant ainsi sa beauté d'antan. Chaque personne ayant souffert des pouvoirs de Pitch fut libérer et tout le monde fut heureux! Les sages sourirent face à la victoire et reprirent leur reprirent dans leurs domaines respectifs.

Mais dans un lieu magique, loin de la terre d'Hyrule, se trouver Jack et Blanche, flottant apparemment parmi le ciel bleu, seul, loin de tout. La princesse fixait son héros avec un sourire.

- Merci Jack... grâce à toi on est débarrassé de Pitch ! la paix reviendra sur Hyrule et pour longtemps !

Mais son regard s'attrista et elle détourna son regard de Jack, la main sur le coeur.

- Je suis responsable de tous les maux d'Hyrule...

- Blanche... c'est faux...

- Si. Mais j'étais jeune, j'ignorais les risques et les conséquences...

- Tout le monde peut se tromper !

- Pas quand on est la princesse du royaume ! et surtout pas quand on devra gouverner un jour ! de plus je t'ai fait prendre beaucoup de risque...

- Ça ne m'a pas dérangé ! je l'ai fait pour le royaume, aussi parce que la légende l'avait prédit et que c'était mon destin, mais avant tout...

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit ses deux mains dans les siennes. Ce qui força la brune à le regarder dans ses yeux bleus de glace.

- Je l'ai fait pour toi Blanche...

- Jack... soupira-t-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant

Le lien sur leurs mains se resserrent, et Jack commença à s'approcher doucement d'elle, mais Blanche recula avec une mine contrariée.

- Jack... je...

- Ah non ! quoi encore ?! tu vas pas nous faire ta Peach!

- Hein... ? Qui ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Peu importe ! depuis le début, je souhaite t'embrasser ! alors laisse-moi le faire !

- Je suis une princesse ! Je décide quand je veux embrasser ou être embrasser ! non mais dis donc !

- M'en fout! Déjà que je me suis cassé le cul à sauver TOUT SEUL ton royaume que t'es même pas foutu de maintenir en paix, entouré de saloperies de PNJ inutiles qui n'ont rien d'autre a faire que de me demander de faire leurs courses pendant que le monde est en train de s'écrouler, et qu'en plus je suis bon pour refaire tout le boulot d'ici les 3654 prochaines générations jusqu'à ce que les développeurs n'aient plus d'idée pour faire un autre jeu, parce qu'il y'a un millénaire, un enfoiré de démon nous a jeté un sort et m'a maudit pour l'éternité jusqu'à ce que je trépasse sous sa main !

- Euh... tu es sûr que ça va ? non parce que tu m'inquiètes...

- Tu me fais dire des conneries là ! alors maintenant, comme tu peux constater à quel point cette quête a été pénible, tu vas pas en plus me priver de pèle ! Je veux ma récompense !

- Jack ! fait pas l'enfant ! ce n'est pas des manières de réclamer une récompense auprès d'une dame ! protesta-t-elle les mains sur les hanches

- Pff... au diable les bonnes manières...

Il s'approcha encore une fois d'elle et ne la laissant pas reculer, il la prit par la nuque et l'embrassa sur les lèvres dans un baiser à la fois tendre et sauvage. Presque a la french Kiss ! La princesse se débâtit un peu puis se laissa aller à cet échange avec Jack. Il était son héros tout de même, celui qui l'a sauvé ! cependant...

Jack retira ses lèvres de celles de la princesse et elle, les joues rouges, lui colla une bonne gifle.

- Hé mais ! c'est comme ça que tu remercies celui qui t'a sauvé ?!

Avec un sourire malicieux, Blanche lui saisit son visage et lui murmura ceci.

- J'ai dit que JE décidais qui et quand ! pas que je ne voulais pas...

- Mais je...

Elle plaqua donc ses lèvres sur celle de son héros, et là, ce fut un baiser très passionné entre eux, malgré le froid des lèvres de Jack. Ils s'étreignirent dans les bras de l'autre et s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Après un long moment, ils se séparèrent, mais restant assez proche.

- Blanche...

- Je ne pensais pas qu'échanger un tel baiser avec celui qu'on aime pouvait être aussi incroyable...

- Moi aussi...

- Mais à présent, il est temps pour moi de réparer mes erreurs...

- Comment ?

- Laisse derrière toi le bâton légendaire et referme les portes du temps. Ainsi elles seront à jamais fermées.

- Je... ok...

- Jack... rends-moi aussi l'ocarina. En tant que Sage, je peux te renvoyer dans ton temps, celle d'il y a sept ans, afin que tu puisses vivre les années que tu as manqué...

- Je... fit-il en lui donnant l'instrument qu'elle prit avec peine dans ses mains.

- Et quand la paix sera enfin revenu sur Hyrule... le temps sera venu de nous dire adieu...

- Quoi ? je... non ! Blanche !

- Rentre chez toi Jack. Dans ta maison, chez toi, c'est là qu'est ta place. Là qu'est ton temps...

- Non ! ma place est ici ! avec toi !

- Non Jack... maintenant, grâce à l'ocarina et mes pouvoirs, je vais te renvoyer dans le passé, comme ça... tu auras tout oublié. C'est mieux ainsi...

- Quoi ?! Mais att... fit-il en disparaissant dans un portail de lumière, tandis que Blanche jouer sa mélodie.

- Adieu Jack... et merci... entendit-il dans sa tête

Jack se retrouva donc au temple du temps, sous son apparence d'enfant. Avec également le physique de l'époque. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux marron et la peau normale. Il était réapparu ici, dans sa tunique verte, sans arme, ni bouclier. Le bâton légendaire lui se trouver dans le socle de base, emprisonner dans la glace.

Jack le regarda un instant, et légèrement triste, il repartit de l'antichambre, où les portes purent se refermer. Quand il sortit avec Quenotte hors du temple, il avait conscience de tout. Tout. Pourquoi ? alors que Blanche lui avait dit qu'en le faisant retourner dans son temps, il aurait tout oublié ? certainement une grâce des sages et du saint royaume.

Retrouver l'ambiance festive et chaleureuse du marché fit apparaître un sourire heureux sur son visage enfantin. il était bon de retrouver de la vie et de la joie dans cette ville. Il continua de marcher calmement jusqu'au château et se fraya de nouveau un chemin à travers les jardins et les gardes. Sans problème. Il passa la porte de la cour du château et il put voir que Blanche était aussi dans son apparence et sa tenue d'enfant, à observer par la fenêtre, comme la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré.

Avec un sourire il s'avança jusqu'à elle, sans faire pour autant du bruit. Sans qu'il l'appelle, la princesse se retourna d'elle-même, l'air surpris, puis un sourire heureux s'afficha sur son visage. Ses yeux qui affichaient de la peur avant qu'elle ne se retourne, affichaient à présent de la joie. Joie qu'elle ne put contenir plus longtemps.

- Jack...

- Blanche... souriait-il

Avant que Jack n'est put répondre quoi que ce soit, ni qu'elle ajoute autre chose, elle se mit à courir vers lui et à lui sauter au cou.

- Tu es revenu ?

- Oui. Tu ne m'as pas oublié ?

- Non. en tant que Sage, je t'ai renvoyé dans le passé, mais j'ai également fait revenir tout le royaume dans le passé afin de tout reprendre à zéro, dans la paix. Mais mes pouvoirs me permettent de ne rien oublier de cette aventure et d'en tirer des leçons. Il en va de même pour les autres sages qui ont compris pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

- D'accord. Et Pitch ?

- Même si Pitch est banni pour toujours, et ce peu importe que ce soit dans le présent, le futur ou le passé, je me devais de vérifier à la fenêtre s'il allait arriver prêter serment à mon père. Eh bien je ne l'ai pas vu ! Nous avons bel et bien réussi !

- Ben oui ! on est trop fort ! on forme une belle équipe !

- Oui... souriait-elle dans ses bras.

Jack lui caressa la coiffe, tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

- Mais au fait ? pourquoi tu es revenu ? pourquoi tu n'es pas resté chez toi avec tes amis dans le foret ? et pourquoi tu sembles avoir rien oublier ? et... oh ? fit-elle en voyant Jack poser un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Une question à la fois Blanche. Pour ce qui est de ma mémoire, je m'attendais à ne rien me rappeler je pense que ça doit être la grâce du saint royaume et des sages.

- Ah... possible.

- Et pour ce qui est du reste, je pense que la raison saute aux yeux non? lui souriait-il

- Vraiment ? tu... tu...

- Je souhaite plus que tout rester à tes côtés Blanche. Je n'arrive pas à vouloir autre chose ! Et comme tu m'avais nommé preux chevalier, laisse moi l'être encore pour toi, et cela, à jamais.

- Est-ce la seule raison ? parce que tu étais mon preux chevalier ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

- Non. souriait-il

- Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? souriait-elle encore

- N'est-ce pas évident ?

- Je voudrais l'entendre pour être sure.

- Bien. Je vous aime Princesse.

- Euh... vous ? Princesse ? demanda-t-elle amusée et rougissante

- Pardon. Je t'aime Blanche... avoua-t-il les joues rouges

- Je t'aime aussi Jack...

Et ils échangèrent un adorable bisou d'amour sincère. Même si ce ne sont que des enfants, les sentiments sincères sont bien là, réelle, et ça malgré les épreuves et la course du temps.

THE END

La morale de cette histoire ? Être engagé pour être un héros est en fait une grosse arnaque, si par malheur, on devient amnésique à la fin! XD

Mais aussi, que malgré les épreuves du temps, les sentiments les plus forts et les plus sincères demeurent pour toujours.

* * *

_Oh lala... encore du bla bla bla sur la légende, la triforce, les pouvoirs, etc... XD dans le jeu aussi, y'a plein de blabla gonflant vous en faite pas ! XD_

_Oooh ! Sheik... c'est donc la princesse Blanche ! :D belle, grande, forte... avec un sale caractère de chien ! comme la Blanche de ma fic ! XD et qui se dispute avec Jack ! comme dans ma fic ! bref, vous aurez remarqué que ce passage est un clin d'oeil à mon histoire ! ^^dans le jeu, ça se dispute pas ! ;p Autre référence a ma fic quand elle se fait enfermer dans le cristal ! :p_

_Pour l'arme de sacré, c'est Naima la responsable ! :D elle m'avait raconté comment elle avait battu le boss finale de Skywor Sword avec le filet à papillons ! XD et comme Pitch est lié aux papillons quoi de plus logique ! XD ce jeu et ce film sont liés ! je vous le dis ! y'a des référence partout ! :D_

_Le château de Pitch aussi c'est en mode abréger ! autre clin d'oeil, quand Pitch dit à Blanche qu'il veut qu'elle soit sa reine de l'ombre. :p_

_Pour le battre voila le fameux filet à papillons pour le distraire ! XD et euh... Mimi, c'est le surnom de la fille de Pitch, Émily Jane qui adore les papillons ! :p la fuite du château, hop ! c'est plus facile en volant hein ? ^^ non, nous dans le jeu, on doit tout redescendre à pied en se prenant les chutes de débris sur la tronche ! XD_

_Et évidemment, quand la princesse appelle les quatre sages, je ne pouvais que les appeler les Big Four ! XD tout est bien qui finit bien, ils ont gagné ! avec en plus, des confidences, un pétage de plomb, un baiser volé, une claque, un autre baiser et une réexpédition dans le passé ! et une morale a la fin ! XD mais de nouveau un bisou quand ils se retrouve ! mignon hein ? :3_

_Ben oui pour le coup du baiser a la fin, nous sommes de nombreux joueurs et joueuses à avoir ragé de ne pas voir Zelda et Link se faire un bisou à la fin ! Na ! donc, je répare presque cette injustice ! :p_

_Pour la phrase de Jack « fait pas ta Peach ! » euh... c'est pour éviter que la princesse d'Hyrule face pareil que sa consoeur ! ben oui ! Peach n'a jamais embrassé Mario sur les lèvres! Radine ! après tout le mal qu'on se donne pour les sauver ! si, dans super Mario 64 Peach donne un bisou sur le nez de Mario ! pff ! comme si ça pouvait nous suffire après des heures de galère! XD donc voilà, Jack a ENFIN eu son bisou ! ^^_

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre et donc la fin de cette fic ! la morale a la fin, c'est un autre de nos délire ! ^^_

_j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire ! je me suis jamais autant marrer à écrire je crois ! XD j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que vous avez bien ri ! ^^ merci à Naima Sariah et Zia Robtd et à tous les autres qui on suivit cette fic ! merci ! ^w^_

_À la prochaine ! ^^_


End file.
